Instinct
by She-bop
Summary: yaoi : Ulqui x Grim rather long, mostly smut, some blood what happens when Grimmjaw tries to control his instincts. Introduction of Szayel, Ichigo, and Hichigo in later chapters just to keep things interesting
1. Instinct pt 1

-1Grimm x Ulqui. Somewhat graphic, some blood. Rather long, but mostly smut. Don't read if you don't like yaoi. This is my first attempt at a fanfic I thought might be worth reading by others. Please R&R.

As always, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. (duh)

There were few who, after the first couple of days, didn't notice Grimmjaw's absence from the halls of Los Noches. The peace was almost unnerving and some of the arrancar were beginning to wonder what had their sixth hold up in his room for so many long hours.

The arrancar weren't the only ones to notice either. The former captains also took note of his behavior and also found it quite unnerving. It eventually got to the point where Aizen decided something needed to be done. First, he talked to Gin about it, since he was apparently becoming the resident expert on hollows, especially the arrancar.

The silver-haired man admitted that he'd been practically stalking Grimmjaw for the last several days and was beginning to think he understood why the espada was behaving so strangely. "Hollows don't mate," he began carefully, "that's just not how it works. But when they become self aware, especially to the point that your espada have," which was pretty much what Aizen had done to the creatures, "they can go through carnal phases. Think of it like a cat in heat," he bluntly surmised.

"Okay…" Aizen wasn't sure how he felt about that. "So, how do we stop it. Some of the arrancar have been saying they think he's diseased."

"Well, as far as I can tell you can't just stop it. It seems that's what he's been trying to do for the last couple days. He's going to have to fuck somebody in order to get over this."

Aizen furrowed his brow, this was absolutely ridiculous. "Then how do we do that?"

"Well, I'm not climbing in bed with him, that's for sure!" Aizen knew first hand just how rough Gin liked it and that took him slightly aback. "The sexual practices of hollows are extremely strange. Did you know that once a hollow enters one of these…'phases', we'll call them, they will only want one other and not for any real length of time. It seems they fall for the first one of their kind they set eyes on and won't be satisfied until they have them."

"That was almost too much information…and I don't want to know how you found all of that out. In fact, I'm putting you in charge of fixing this. Do whatever you have to, just get it resolved as soon as possible." Aizen quickly left his grinning friend.

He immediately went to Grimmjaw's quarters and, after scaring off any eavesdropping hollows, he tapped on the door.

"Go away," the sixth yelled and something hit the door very hard.

"Grimmjaw," Gin called sweetly, "I just need to ask you something. I don't need you to come out. It will only take a minute of your time."

"Then you'll leave me alone?" he gave an irritated grumble.

"Yes. I promise."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Have you seen anyone since it started?"

Grimmjaw's breath caught in his throat and a rush of blood came to his cheeks.

He stammered with embarrassment. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You must realize what's happening to you. I'm here to help. Have you seen anyone since it started?" he asked again.

Grimmjaw stared at his door in wide-eyed horror. He'd hidden for days because he didn't want anyone to know and here Ichimaru was asking him about it. "I-I…" he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Look, you don't have to tell me that. Let's do this another way. Tell me the name of the person you'd like to have. I don't care if you've seen them already or if this would be the first time you laid eyes on them. Just give me a name," he urged, nearly salivating at the thought.

Grimmjaw thanked the fact that Ichimaru was on the other side of a very thick wall instead of where he could easily see the arancar's face. "Really?" was his eventual reply.

Gin smiled. "Yes. Really."

"Ulquiorra," he replied quickly.

He'd expected some sort of confirmation but as soon as he heard the name, Gin was off to other things, the most important of which was finding the fourth espada. The former captain only told the arrancar one thing. Aizen was fed up with Grimmjaw's behavior and it was his, Ulquiorra's, responsibility to fix it as quickly as possible. That was all the obedient espada needed to hear.

Not an hour later, there was another knocking on Grimmjaw's door. He jumped twice as high the second time as he did the first. "Who is it?" he asked carefully while still trying to maintain his gruff façade.

"Ulquiorra. Come out, now," he ordered.

Surprisingly, the door opened but instead of the teal-haired man exiting, he only emerged long enough to grab Ulquiorra by the collar and drag him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

As the sound of the door echoed through the halls, Grimmjaw stared down at Ulquiorra with wide eyes filled with anticipation, anxiety, and…something else. His skin was rosier and warmer than usual. Almost immediately, the fourth knew what Grimmjaw's problem was. He couldn't suppress a small chuckle at his comrade's condition. He also knew, immediately, what he needed to do. There was only one thing to do.

Grimmjaw's eye twitched at the sound of the other man's condescending laughter. "Damn it!" he swore, screwing his eyes shut and stepping away from Ulquiorra. He wasn't in the mood to be laughed at and that was only adding to his already high tension and embarrassment.

"I was beginning to wonder if this wasn't your problem but I figured you could handle something like this on your own," the green eyed man stepped toward Grimmjaw as he backed away.

"Eegh," Grimmjaw continued to back up until his back hit the wall. "Bastard, you know that's not how it works. After you see somebody, you can't just…"

Ulquiorra closed the gap between their bodies and placed a finger on the taller man's lips. "I just thought you'd have come to me when it started…instead of making all this fuss." Suddenly, he grabbed the taller man by the collar, much as he had been grabbed moments before, and used it to throw Grimmjaw onto his bed where he handed with a soft thump.

Before the sixth had time to think, he was on his back with Ulquiorra pressing him into the soft cushions of his bed. He blinked in incomprehension as the smaller man began to remove their shirts.

"Don't look at me so stupidly," Ulquiorra ordered.

"But…Ulquiorra…" his voice was beginning to fail him. His head was spinning. For nearly a week he'd locked himself in his quarters and secretly lusted for a single other hollow. He'd convinced himself that there was no way that Ulquiorra would be willing to get fucked by him and only the slightest chance of him wanting to fuck Grimmjaw. In the more recent days, he was beginning to think that the uncontrollable lust was beginning to wane. Now this. The object of his dreams, fantasies, and nightmares was straddling his thighs and stripping them. It wasn't that he hadn't been attracted to Ulquiorra before. In fact, on several occasions, he'd thought to himself about just how attractive the stoic arrancar was and how rewarding it would be to have him writhing beneath him in ecstasy. However, what he fantasized about and what could actually happen were two different things and Grimmjaw knew that well. He never dreamed that the fourth would be a willing participant in his lust and he knew the green-eyed arrancar would never allow himself to be dominated by something weaker than he. It all came down to the simple fact that Grimmjaw, though he would never admit it, feared for his life when the idea of coming onto Ulquiorra as forcefully as he wanted to even crossed his mind. The fourth espada would not hesitate to cut him down for such a transgression and Aizen probably wouldn't bat an eye.

"Shut up or I'm leaving right now," the smaller man threatened as he began to work on their pants.

Grimmjaw bit his lip and nodded. He could pester the fourth about his reasons for helping him out some other time. Instead, he reached his hands up to touch Ulquiorra's skin, stopping occasionally to toy with his pale nipples, or the black four, even lingering for a second on the soul chain hole in his partner's throat. After all the fear, embarrassment, and regret, he was beginning to thank his lucky stars that it was Ulquiorra that he saw first. At least it wasn't Yami, or someone like that.

Once they were naked, Grimmjaw attempted to assert his dominance and roll them over so that he was on top. He was wholly unsuccessful. Ulquiorra easily held him in place. "I'll flip you over and fuck you like the bitch you are if you don't settle the fuck down," Ulquiorra continued his threats. They both knew that would not bring an end to Grimmjaw's suffering and only further his embarrassment. He settled down and opted instead to place his hands on either side of Ulquiorra's hips.

The green-eyed man smirked at how easily Grimmjaw followed his commands and submitted to his threats. As a reward, he leaned his head down and began to nip at the taller man's nipples, which were already hard, receiving a strangled groan in response. He brought his hands down Grimmjaw's sides and felt his muscles twitch beneath his taught skin. Using one hand to continue toying with one of his nipples, he brought himself face to face with the man that was impatiently waiting to penetrate him.

"Understand this, Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques, even though you will be inside me, you will always be beneath me," and he planned to use their sexual position as an example of that.

Grimmjaw growled a little but didn't complain. He was going to get laid. Ulquiorra could have said nearly anything to him at that point and it wouldn't have mattered. Ignoring the condescending words, he moved one of his hands from Ulquiorra's hips and to the smaller man's semi-erect length. Briefly, he considered taunting the fourth for being turned on by someone who he called trash on a regular basis but reconsidered, knowing after that sort of comment, he might find himself alone once again.

Ulquiorra gasped at the sudden and rough contact and began kissing the taller man. Quickly, Grimmjaw decided that he'd made the right decision. Ulquiorra was an amazing kisser. Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, he wondered how he'd gotten so good. It felt as though the smaller man's dexterous tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth and he fought to keep up with the nimble movements, his senses running haywire with over active hormones. To make up for the franticness of his side of the kiss, Grimmjaw continued to roughly, almost erratically, pump Ulquiorra to his full length. It wasn't until they broke apart for Grimmjaw to breath that he could see it, but just from the feel of it in his hand, he was silently grateful that he was not going to on the receiving end during their encounter.

When Ulquiorra shifted his hips again, allowing their erections to press together in a most enticing way, Grimmjaw groaned and pressed back as hard as he could. It frightened him that it felt so good that he felt he could get off that way if the heat and pressure was kept up so, reluctantly, he laid his hips back down on the mattress and continued to stroke Ulquiorra. He grit his teeth the entire time.

Slowly, the green-eyed arrancar sat up and took a moment to admire the sight before him. Grimmjaw gave a small whine at the loss of contact and his features were taught and torn between the pain of having to suppress his instincts and the pleasure of having them fulfilled. Having the weaker arrancar at his mercy in such a state was almost more than he could handle. Placing a hand on either side of Grimmjaw's soul chain hole and pulled himself up a little so that the larger arancar's erection rubbed teasingly between his ass cheeks.

This small, but very enticing, movement caused Grimmjaw to grip the other arancar's erection even harder, so hard that he swore he saw the slightest wince of pain the other's features. That reaction was not a deterrent however, no it made him want to be even rougher with the fourth, knowing that he could take as much as the sixth could offer and much more.

Looking Grimmjaw dead in the eye, but without so much as a blink, Ulquiorra spread himself and began to slide onto the length beneath him. The taller arrancar couldn't maintain the eye contact for very long, though because once he was halfway down, Ulquiorra flexed his muscles around the intruder, causing him to roll his head and arch his back. Enjoying the reaction, Ulquiorra slid down the rest of the way only to settle there for a short moment before raising himself up again.

As Ulquiorra withdrew, Grimmjaw looked up at him again. After all that had happened, this felt like the moment of truth for him. Was Ulquiorra really planning to ride him like that? If so, the thought alone was almost more than he could handle. And, wait, was that blood on his dick? The red substance almost coated him after a few more of Ulquiorra's movements.

"You-you're bleeding," Grimmjaw told him as he stared up in total awe. The sight and scent of the blood was flooding his senses and sending them into an even more overloaded state than they had been.

Ulquiorra made a small sound of dismissal, his attention totally fixed on his task. "Of course I am," he told the teal-haired arrancar. "You wouldn't be satisfied unless I left here with wounds to clean." Grimmjaw was known for his bloodlust in battle and in a situation just as intense, it was only natural for that to surface. "And I told you to shut up," he reminded as he withdrew, especially slowly.

For some reason, that was what sent Grimmjaw to the point of no return. Using his grip on Ulquiorra's hips, he arched off the bed again to slam into him with as much force as he could manage. He lost what little control he'd managed to maintain since the object of his lust had entered his quarters and Ulquiorra seemed to appreciate that, moving in time with the thrusts and helping him increase their friction and speed. When Grimmjaw brought his knees up behind Ulquiorra, the dark haired arrancar leaned back and placed a hand on one to steady himself. Grimmjaw's movements were so wild that he was beginning to worry that he'd be thrown off the bed…if it weren't for the vice-like grip that dug into his hips. That one shift caused a change in Ulquiorra's demeanor that even Grimmjaw could see. Once Grimmjaw realized what he'd found, he made sure to hit the spot as hard and as frequently as possible.

Stars began to cloud his vision and his features softened as the sensitive bundle of nerves within him was stabbed over and over again. He was even beginning to make his own small sounds of appreciation that were nearly drowned out by Grimmjaw's groans and moans. Every time Ulquiorra landed on Grimmjaw's hips, his weeping member slapped against the larger arancar's stomach making a satisfying smacking sound. During the rest of their encounter, that was all the attention that Ulquiorra's erection would receive. He was too proud to jerk himself off on top of Grimmjaw especially since the teal-haired arrancar seemed to forgotten everything but his own burning pressure.

After the rough administrations that brought him to his full erect state, he'd half expected a hand job while he was penetrated. He was a little disappointed but that wasn't why he was there and the way Grimmjaw was behaving was enough to entertain him if he needed to finish later by himself.

Several long minutes later, Grimmjaw found his release inside the one he needed to give it to and almost immediately went limp on the soft mattress. Once the larger arrancar was motionless, save his ragged breath, he slowly dismounted and carefully made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He felt gross and was still painfully erect. Once he washed up a little, the feeling of grossness was gone and he made his way back to his clothes. Grimmjaw still lay on the bed but his focus seemed to have returned as he watched the smaller arrancar walk back across the room.

Yes, he was finally glad that Ulquiorra had been the first hollow he'd laid eyes on all those long days ago. It had been a lot of suffering and humiliation but after all that, it was finally worth it. That little bastard was a good fuck and one hell of a kisser. At that realization, he grew slightly saddened that it was all over and Ulquiorra was getting ready to leave him alone once again. That was when he noticed something. The dark-haired arrancar was still very hard and flush that decorated his skin while working so hard on Grimmjaw had not yet faded. Suddenly, he felt the slightest twinge of what could only be call some form of guilt. In his selfish frenzy, he'd neglected to take care of the one who had helped him out.

When Ulquiorra noticed Grimmjaw's staring, he shot a disdainful look to the reclining figure. That look was all it took to put Grimmjaw to action once again. He quickly stood, grabbed Ulquiorra by the wrist, and pushed him back onto the bed.

"What the fuck?" Ulquiorra managed as Grimmjaw pulled him to the edge of the bed and knelt on the stone floor before him, his face even with the still weeping length.

"Shut up or I'm going to let you leave here like this," Grimmjaw half joked as he began to lap up the beads of precum as they emerged from the throbbing head.

Even at those tiny administrations, the green eyes peering down began to shine with lust. He didn't have an argument for that and simply leaned back on one hand, giving the larger man more room to operate, and laced the fingers of the other hand in the messy teal hair in his lap, occasionally guiding his motions.

Ulquiorra let a heated moan escape when Grimmjaw finally took the entire length into his mouth which made Grimmjaw give a pleased growl. The vibrations from the growl caused another moan from Ulquiorra. When Grimmjaw brought a hand up to squeeze and message Ulquiorra's balls, he felt the length twitch in his mouth and throat, letting him know that the end was near. He grinned at the whorish sounds Ulquiorra failed to suppress and the way his body would move in response to even the most subtle of touches. This was a side of the fourth that he'd never seen before, much more interesting

than the same, blank expression and condescending attitude he was used to seeing.

When he felt Ulquiorra's cock begin to pulse, he tried to swallow as much of the length as he could but found two small, but very strong, hands in his hair, pulling him away. As soon as the tip popped out of his lips, white streams began to shoot out of the tip, coating Grimmjaw's face, some landing in his hair.

Grimmjaw made a sound of disgust as wiped some of the cum away from his eyes to see Ulquiorra smirking down at him.

"You look good with cum on your face," he told the taller man as he stood to go wash his face.

He was nearly dressed again when he heard the sound of a bath running and Grimmjaw emerged from his bathroom once again, still nude. "Are you going to let me leave now?"

Grimmjaw laughed a little, "You could've left at any time," he reminded.

"If I was going to so willingly suck you off, would you leave?" Ulquiorra answered with a question.

They both knew the answer. Of course he wouldn't leave. To have the fourth on his knees like that for him would be far too tempting to turn down. He simply smirked silently at the idea.

"That's what I thought," Ulquiorra started to button his shirt.

"If that's why you stayed…then why did you come here in the first place?" Grimmjaw finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since he'd first heard Ulquiorra's voice outside his door.

"I was sent here to find out why you were so moody and fix it. Apparently, it was even beginning irritate Aizen-sama," he explained.

"Then you knew before you came here that I…" he trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence.

"The thought had crossed my mind but I didn't know that's what you problem was until you dragged me in here." Ulquiorra walked up to Grimmjaw and began to circle around him.

Suddenly, Grimmjaw felt very vulnerable once again.

"The next time this happens, I expect you to take care of it yourself instead of making others go out of their way for you." he stopped once behind the taller Arrancar. "One more thing." He grabbed the mess of teal hair and pulled the taller backward, forcing him to arch his back and lean against the shorter or risk falling clumsily to the floor. Without any further warning, he sunk his sharp teeth into the others neck.

Grimmjaw tensed and tried to get away only to be forced to his knees with his arm twisted behind his back and the teeth in his neck tearing his flesh even further. Once he was satisfied with the wound, Ulquiorra pulled away, taking only a short moment to lap up some of the blood as it escaped.

"What…why?" was all Grimmjaw could manage.

"Rest assured, Grimmjaw, that when I go through the ordeal that you have just endured, I will not be so shy and let this scar remind you that when that happens, your ass is mine," Ulquiorra nearly purred before releasing the taller arrancar and exiting the quarters without another word.


	2. Instinct pt 2

-1Grimm x Ulqui. Somewhat graphic, some blood. Rather long, but mostly smut (again). Don't read if you don't like yaoi. Let's see, what else...oh yea, i don't own Bleach (duh) and Please R&R.

Ulquiorra waited patiently for the next several months for his fever to emerge. It too so long for it to happen that Grimmjaw had all but forgotten about his moment of weakness. Not that he could have forgotten entirely. His mind would not allow that, occasionally replaying parts or versions of the incident while he slept. Sometimes he would wake up in a sweat with stained sheets and a throbbing from the scar on his neck.

Surprisingly, no one gave him a difficult time about his condition or the scar he couldn't hide. In fact, he occasionally felt jealous stares at the mark on his skin and not just from the other hollows. Before long, in spite of what the mark meant, he took a certain amount of pride in it as well as the looks he received. Not that it changed their relationship at all. It was simply a reminder of what might come. It was possible that Ulquiorra would see someone else first and he would be off the hook but it seemed highly unlikely after the promise he received.

One fateful morning, Ulquiorra awoke feeling unusually groggy. His mind wasn't clearing as quickly as it normally did after sleep and his body felt warm, too warm. He quickly closed his eyes again. Could it be happening? There was really only one way to really tell but he tried to sequester himself for the rest of the day to see if more symptoms surfaced. Sure enough, he was unusually restless and impatient. His temperature never died down, as he'd hoped it would, he couldn't keep his mind from wondering, and he could feel his good sense would fail him soon if he didn't act.

It was unnerving, walking the halls of Los Noches with one's eyes closed but it had to be done if he was to get what he wanted. Stopping for no one and nothing, he headed directly to Grimmjaw's quarters. In spite of his tension, he was able to knock politely at the large, heavy door…instead of just knocking down the door, as he wanted to.

With surprising attentiveness and only the slightest bit of grumbling, Grimmjaw opened the door. "What?" he asked gruffly.

Slowly, Ulquiorra opened his eyes and eyed the taller arrancar, a smirk gradually forming on his lips. "Grimmjaw…" as he said the other's name, the smirk turned to a grin.

To see Ulquiorra give any expression other than schooled apathy, or the occasional condescending sneer, was note worthy. A full on grin was unheard of and, frankly, the sight went beyond unnerving and boarded on disturbing. "What?" he repeated but with a more concerned inflection.

"Come with me," Ulquiorra ordered.

"What for?" he asked suspiciously.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra had him by the collar and was forcing him to bend down awkwardly to meet gazes, "Either you follow me or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you."

"Fine, whatever," Grimmjaw pulled away as soon as he could. "Fuckin' freak," he continued under his breath.

"Good." The shorter turned and led Grimmjaw away from his quarters and toward his own. The thought of just jumping the sixth in his own quarters had crossed his mind but the most appealing part of that option was that he wouldn't have to clean up the mess. He could just leave and make Grimmjaw do it.

As the sixth walked a few careful steps behind the fourth espada, he noticed further changes in his demeanor. His posture was much more relaxed and was he swaggering? As they drew closer to the other arancar's room, he grew increasingly aware and increasingly anxious about what he all but knew was about to happen. Surprisingly, it wasn't what was about to happen that bothered him the most, he'd had sufficient time to come to terms with that. No, he was more concerned with how it was all going to go down. He knew very little about Ulquiorra because no one knew very much about him, save Aizen, and who wanted to go talk to him? Especially about something like this.

Ulquiorra opened the door for him and motioned for the teal-eyed man to enter. Hesitantly, Grimmjaw entered and once he was through the door way, the smaller man shoved him the rest of the way inside. He took a moment to close and lock the door before turning back to his 'guest'.

Grimmjaw stumbled and turned to face his assailant with cold glare. He wanted to lash out at the smaller arrancar but was unsure what sort of response that might provoke. He was hoping that if he was compliant, that the ordeal would not last as long. This left him still, caught between his fight and flight instincts.

With agonizingly slow, predatory steps, Ulquiorra approached, enjoying the slightly confused and extremely apprehensive look he was receiving. Once he was close enough, he grabbed Grimmjaw by the hair and with a swift kick, brought him to his knees. He made a sound of surprise and tensed when he felt goosebumps begin to form on his skin starting from the mark on his neck. Ulquiorra traced the outline with the tip of his tongue and watched the larger man's skin ripple in response. Grimmjaw gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"My, Grimmjaw, you are awfully submissive today. I expected much more of a fight from you…perhaps you've been looking forward to this?" the dark-haired one teased.

"I just want to get this over with as quick as possible," Grimmjaw tried to control his tone.

"I see. Well, you may be disappointed then." Ulquiorra smiled again before leaning down for a kiss.

The memory of the single kiss they'd shared when Grimmjaw was in need still lingered in his mind. He, without thinking, parted his lips and allowed the other easy access. The feel of Ulquiorra's dexterous muscle forcing itself into his mouth sent a jolt to his groin. Damn it, they were just kissing and he was already getting excited. Luckily, so was Ulquiorra and his excitement was poorly hidden by his uniform. Seeing just how excited Ulquiorra was already gave Grimmjaw a slight boost of confidence. He reached a hand up and began to palm at the engorged length. He grinned when Ulquiorra moaned into his mouth and that broke the kiss.

Though appreciative of the uncharacteristically tentative touches, Ulquiorra had other things in mind. He slowly made his way behind Grimmjaw. The man on his knees expected more of the smaller's rough touches but instead he found his shirt carefully being pulled from his shoulders and down his arms. He watched with baited breath as Ulquiorra's pale fingers ghosted over his shoulder, down his chest, and stopped at his nipple.

Remembering the reactions he'd elicited from Grimmjaw the first time, he tweaked the dark nub of flesh already protruding from his chest and listened as Grimmjaw's breath caught in his throat in an attempt to suppress the sounds of pleasure his body was making.

After that, he withdrew again and removed his own shirt, letting it fall into a pile with Grimmjaw's. He placed his hands on Grimmjaw's shoulders and let them slide down the sides of his arms. He pulled Grimmjaw's wrists together behind his back and started a binding spell.

That was when Grimmjaw sapped out of his daze. "Hey! What the fuck'er you doin'?" he demanded while he attempted to pull his arms back to the front of his body and away from his assailant.

Ulquiorra growled threateningly and gentle grip was replaced by something much more forceful as he jerked the sixth backward and dug his sharpened nails into the disobedient flesh. Nearly pulling Grimmjaw's arms from the sockets, he bound them, bent at the elbows and crossed. After another moment, he reached down from there and untied the sash holding Grimmjaw's pants up but waited until he was in front of him again to pull them down.

The teal haired arrancar snarled up at the green-eyed figure in a weak attempt to hide his embarrassment. But the flush that decorated his skin and the way his member now stood so proudly out in the cool air, the tip starting to weep ever so slightly, made that nearly impossible. "My, my, just look at you." the shorter teased and took the small step forward needed to close the gap between their bodies.

Unable to stand the truth of the accusation or hungry eyes the bore into his, Grimmjaw turned away, even more flushed than before.

Ulquiorra leaned down and purred into Grimmjaw's ear, "You love this, don't you?" He didn't wait for any sort of reply before lapping up a few beads of sweat that were forming on the sixth's temple and allowing his leg to bump against the anxious length.

His immediate, and most natural, response was to start cursing and attempt to escape but suddenly, Grimmjaw felt something hard pressing against his chest. Ulquiorra was just as excited, if not more so, as he was and that gave him some sense of confidence. Not enough confidence to actually do very much, but it was a sort of psychological boost he could really use and enough to change his posture. He hadn't realized he was straining to lean back and away from Ulquiorra until that moment and, at that realization, he shifted forward and pressed himself against the bulge. It was his way of pointing out that he wasn't the only one fucked up enough to enjoy this.

Ulquiorra let out a heated breath and his body shuddered. Pleased with that small reward, Grimmjaw chuckled.

"Bed. Now." Ulquiorra ordered in a dark voice directly into Grimmjaw's ear, his lips brushing it ever so lightly. He slowly withdrew and eyed his prey.

Grimmjaw found himself frozen again as he stared up at Ulquiorra's expression. His eyes spoke of impatience while his grin made him look absolutely mad. It was the most emotion he'd ever seen Ulquiorra show and it was just for him. Being a creature who thrives on the attention and reactions of others, Grimmjaw was so pleased he almost couldn't stand it. But at the same time, the look made his stomach turn and his heart race.

"Now!" Ulquiorra told him a second time, actually raising his voice above a conversational level.

Grimmjaw started at the command but quickly struggled to obey. The way his arms were bound made it difficult to maintain his balance while standing and he wasn't about to ask for help, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Also, it didn't help that his pants were undone and slid to his feet when he managed to stand. Carefully, he stepped out of them and toward the bed. Ulquiorra followed closely behind him and when he reached the edge of the bed and hesitated, he was pushed onto the soft mattress. Because of how his arms were bound, he wasn't able to catch himself, landing face first.

Ulquiorra used a firm grip on Grimmjaw's hips to push him into position. Head, shoulders, and knees on the mattress, ass high in the air, and knees spread. Grimmjaw tensed when he felt his ass spread wide open. His tension increased when he felt Ulquiorra's thumb begin to message his opening.

"Grimmjaw, if you don't want to be torn in two…you're going to have to relax a little more than that," Ulquiorra advised, continuing the sensual pressure of his circular motions on the tight ring of muscle until it softened under his touch at which point, he slowly slid a finger inside.

Grimmjaw gritted his teeth, knowing that Ulquiorra was right, and tried to relax, if only just a little. He appreciated the fact that the fourth was willing to take the time to prepare him but, at the same time, it was a little insulting. Ulquiorra, with out preparation, took all of Grimmjaw's length on his first try and even though he bled, he didn't seem phased by it. Those thoughts quickly faded from his mind, at least for the time being, when Ulquiorra brushed his prostate with the end of his finger, letting out an involuntary grunt which was muffled by the sheets his face was pressed into.

Ulquiorra chuckled little at the reaction and did it again and again and again. Each time, the sound Grimmjaw made became less offended and more heated as his body tensed and relaxed around the small but dexterous intruder. The fourth chuckled again as he looked down at Grimmjaw's cock, which pointed down between his legs, as it twitched as well in response, precum now beading and threatening to drip from the head.

When the finger withdrew, leaving Grimmjaw grasping at nothing, he gave a sigh of relief. The sigh was cut short, however, when Ulquiorra returned with a second digit. This time, he felt the burning, stinging of muscle being stretched beyond it's more comfortable capabilities. To distract himself from the discomfort, he tried to speak. "Wh-why are you doing this?" he tried to keep his voice even but it still had a little growl in it.

"I've already proven, on several occasions, that I can make you scream in pain," he paused and jabbed at the bundle of nerves within the man before him with his sharpened nails.

It took all that Grimmjaw had not to cry out at that moment, the stabbing pain making his vision blurry and his ears ring.

"And although that is amusing, I'd rather something else right now," he went back to messaging gently with the soft pads of his fingers.

The sudden change made Grimmjaw groan and push back ever so slightly.

"Or maybe you like it when I hurt you," Ulquiorra suggested and used his free hand to begin scratching at Grimmjaw's back, leaving behind a few bleeding gashes. His eyes danced with lust as he watched the blood begin to form little streams and roll down the other man's body. His control was quickly fading as it was and that alone was almost enough to send him over the edge.

The teal-haired arrancar tensed again, nearly biting his tongue off in an attempt to keep quiet. He wasn't sure if he was fighting off a sound of pleasure of pain but either way, he wasn't going to let the other hear it. He couldn't stop the heated sigh that escaped when Ulquiorra began lapping at the wounds, his soft tongue digging deeper into the gashes, tasting every bit he could reach.

Grimmjaw missed Ulquiorra's maniacal expression as he licked his lips but he heard the purr and that sound was enough send shivers up and down his spine (and straight to his already throbbing groin). Out of Grimmjaw's vision, Ulquiorra withdrew and grabbed something sitting on the table next to his bed. He heard an uncorking sound and then felt a thick, warm liquid on his backside. It felt oily and it made his skin tingle, especially when Ulquiorra continued his preparation with three fingers coated with the stuff nudging his prostate. At that feeing, he forgot himself and groaned with abandon, pushing back hard against the hand that carefully invaded his body.

That was enough to send Ulquiorra over the edge. Withdrawing from Grimmjaw completely, he began removing his pants, freeing his painful erection, and coating it with the oil. When Grimmjaw heard Ulquiorra groan, he strained to look at the fourth to see why but his position did not allow for that. Luckily, or otherwise that quickly changed. Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjaw onto his side and, lifting his left leg over one shoulder, straddled the other.

Grimmjaw simply stared at Ulquiorra, initially unable to respond to the suddenness of the movements, and was more than unnerved by the single-minded look of lust in his sparkling green eyes. His lips still had traces of Grimmjaw's blood, but that only made him a more captivating sight, and his skin had forsaken its average pallor, turning a flushed rosy color. He was taken aback by the sight long enough for Ulquiorra to get into position and was brought back to the reality of his situation by the throbbing length that was beginning to push into him.

With one long, agonizing thrust, Ulquiorra buried himself in Grimmjaw to the hilt and, once inside, groaned at the tight heat. He sat like that for several long moments, not wanting to move for fear of losing himself too soon. His tentativeness this time was for the sake of his passion rather than Grimmjaw's comfort. He caught his breath and looked down at the stunned expression of the man beneath him. As he withdrew, he wrapped one arm behind Grimmjaw and dug his fingers into the back of his soul chain hole, using it as leverage for his next thrust. Grimmjaw gritted his teeth again as Ulquiorra finally slammed into him with a forceful thrust and kept going from there.

Ulquiorra looked down at Grimmjaw through half lidded eyes and watched in wonder the body beneath him as it tried to writhe within its bindings. The sight of the flush covering Grimmjaw's entire body and the way he bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed were mesmerizing and only served to fuel his now mindless lust.

At first, Grimmjaw tensed up once again but before long, he'd relaxed enough to start enjoying what was being done to him. Ulquiorra's girth had been intimidating at first, but because of the careful preparation, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. In fact, he found he rather enjoyed having the fourth inside him, pressing deeper and deeper and stabbing repeatedly at the one spot that could send sparks into his vision. Another thing he enjoyed was the way Ulquiorra was behaving. He didn't particularly enjoy being dominated by the stronger espada but if the fourth was going to keep acting in such a lustily demanding manor, he couldn't bring himself to argue. Others would pay to see the normally stoic arrancar in such a frenzy even if it did mean being torn in two.

Grimmjaw only had one complaint, during all this, his erection had gone untouched, save a few accidental touches here and there, nothing that could be considered satisfying, and the pressure in his balls was becoming unbearable. Eventually, he began to grunt and groan not only in the pleasure he was receiving, as the pain in his backside had subsided much more quickly than expected, but from the strain of being held back from his peak.

It took a while, but Ulquiorra noticed the strain begin to show on Grimmjaw's features. His teal eyes were no longer fixed on him. Instead, they were screwed shut and his teeth gritted once again, muffling the moans and cries that had easily escaped from his lips only minutes before. He slowed his pace, but didn't stop, as he looked down at the sixth. "What's your problem?" he asked with a slight growl.

Grimmjaw blinked up at him in disbelief. Was Ulquiorra concerned about him? No, that couldn't be, there was no way. "What do you mean?" he managed.

"I mean you stopped moaning like a whore, what's your problem?" he taunted.

Grimmjaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he been moaning like that? If he had, he knew why he'd stopped, the pain in his dick was becoming to much to enjoy but that wasn't something he wanted to share. Instead, he looked down at his erect member, now soaked with precum, and then back up at Ulquiorra.

"Keh, you expect me to jerk you off? After all I did for you? You are too ungrateful," the fourth informed with another heated growl.

Grimmjaw gave him an impudent glare.

"But if you want to do it," Ulquiorra leaned forward, spreading Grimmjaw's legs even further, penetrating him even deeper, and reached a hand up to undo the binding spell on Grimmjaw's arms. Their faces were only inches apart as Ulquiorra gave him a challenging look. "Feel free," he leaned back and away again, giving Grimmjaw room to work, if he so chose, and began to pound into him once again.

Grimmjaw stared back in shock for a moment, he hadn't expected that, and hesitated. Slowly, he stretched out his arms, unaware that they'd started to fall asleep until the tingling fresh blood rushed back to his limbs. If Ulquiorra's renewed fervor was anything to go by, they didn't have much time left, so Grimmjaw reached a hand down to stroke himself. This time, he could vaguely hear his own cries of pleasure which mixed with Ulquiorra's.

The sight and sound of Grimmjaw pleasuring himself was captivating. Ulquiorra gave him a pleased grin as he grasped Grimmjaw on either side of his soul chain hole. The teal-haired arrancar pumped himself harshly in time with Ulquiorra's thrusts, bringing himself closer to the release he now longed for. After all the teasing and build up, it didn't take very long and he shot hot steams of white fluid between their bodies. The pressure was so great that some even got on Ulquiorra's chest and stomach.

As orgasm rocked Grimmjaw's body, he unconsciously locked down on the hot member inside him. The spasm was enough to send Ulquiorra tumbling over the edge. He came with a predatory growl, burying himself as deep as possible into his receptacle.

Once spent, Ulquiorra let go of Grimmjaw and allowed the leg resting on his shoulder to fall to one side. They sat there panting for several long minutes, regaining their senses, before either one bothered to move or speak.

Ulquiorra moved away from Grimmjaw and toward the bathroom, as he had the first time. The difference this time was that he felt slightly less gross and much less pleased. Before he disappeared into the tiled room, he turned to Grimmjaw, still reclined on his bed. "Get up before you stain my sheets with your blood any more than you have," he ordered.

Grimmjaw grumbled but attempted to sit up just the same. However, his body did not want to obey. His back, neck, arms, and ass were sore. Ulquiorra had been rougher with him than he'd realized at the time. He groaned and slowly made his way to the edge of the bed as Ulquiorra disappeared into the smaller room. "It's your fault I'm bleeding," Grimmjaw called after the smaller arrancar but didn't receive a response.

When he emerged again, he tossed a towel at Grimmjaw who caught it and immediately used it to clean himself up. When he looked up at the green-eyed arrancar, he noticed that all the emotions that were present earlier were completely gone. The emotionless mask of the fourth espada had finally returned. "Can you make it back to your quarters on your own or will I have to carry you?" His condescending tone had also returned.

Grimmjaw couldn't suppress a chuckle. "I thought I'd just stay here," he half joked, turning down the covers. He'd been a little disappointed when Ulquiorra left so quickly after the fever subsided. He had a feeling that it was an after effect of the condition but it was a nagging feeling nonetheless and something that had stuck with him since the incident.

Instead of offended, Ulquiorra appeared intrigued by the idea. "You wish you stay in my bed?" The very notion, at first, sounded absurd but as he thought it over, it sounded more appealing.

Grimmjaw smirked. He'd half expected to be physically and forcibly removed from Ulquiorra's quarters once the fourth was done with him.

"Fine, but you have to shower first, you're a fuckin' mess," he informed as drug the larger arrancar to the bathroom by the hair where they showered together before retiring.

Ulquiorra was the first to wake. His head was finally clear and he replayed the events of that day in his mind. It certainly explained a few things like why he was naked with an equally naked Grimmjaw sound asleep beside him. He secretly grinned at the memories. Slowly, he pulled the covers down off their bodies. Grimmjaw whined in his sleep and rolled his head from side to side. As he did, something that caught Ulquiorra's attention, the scar that still lingered on the larger man's neck.

He'd nearly forgotten about the mark, the reminder, that he'd left but seeing it again made his features twist into a grin. Then, almost as though he felt the other watching him, Grimmjaw began to stir. His eyes cracked open to see Ulquiorra staring down at him. The look he was receiving caused him worry. It was similar to those Ulquiorra made during the fever. He began to second guess the safety in his decision to stay.

"What?" the teal-haired man asked incredulously.

"I was just looking…" he brought a hand up to the scar and began tracing the outline with his finger tips. "This is starting to heal," he informed with disgust.

Grimmjaw didn't get to look at it as often as everyone else did so he hadn't really realized that it was beginning to fade. "Good, everyone keeps lookin' at me weird when they see it," he smacked the lingering fingers away, uncomfortable with how good it felt.

"Oh? You don't like it? You never tried to hide it," the smaller pointed out, pushing Grimmjaw's hand away to continue playing with the marred patch of skin, this time with his claw-like fingernails.

Grimmjaw shivered and jerked away.

"Now, don't be like that." Ulquiorra pinned his shoulder to the mattress. "What if that mark is still there when you get the fever again? Even if you don't see me first, I'll be the only one you've got. No one will touch you if they know you belong to me."

Grimmjaw sneered. "You said yourself, it's almost gone. I think I'll be okay," he arrogantly dismissed. "There are few around here that I can't just take whenever I want them." That was partially a lie. Normally, that would be true. His position as sixth espada did mean that he could forcibly take down and do as he pleased with the majority of the residents of Los Noches. However, with the threat of someone even more powerful hanging over their heads, even the weaker hollows would avoid him at all costs.

"Maybe I should do it again…just to be on the safe side." He brought his lips down toward Grimmjaw's neck, stopping short to let his warm breath linger on the sensitive patch of skin.

Grimmjaw's wide eyes locked on Ulquiorra's empty ones giving a look that was half daring him to continue and half horrified at the implications. "Don't you even think about it!" he told him in a dark tone. A small 'heh' was all the larger man heard before the searing pain of Ulquiorra's fanged teeth over took his senses. "Bastard!" He renewed his struggle to get away but only to find Ulquiorra had a firm grip on him through the hole in his torso. The more he struggled, the more the fourth's nails dug into the sensitive inner flesh of the hole. He grunted before letting a heated sigh escape his parted lips.

At that sound, Ulquiorra pulled bit even harder, feeling the flesh tear as blood rushed into his mouth. As an involuntary response, Grimmjaw grabbed hold of Ulquiorra. At first, he didn't realize he was holding so tightly onto the other but as soon as he did, he opened his eyes to see the side of Ulquiorra's throat exposed to him. It was a sight he could resist. Before he had time to second guess himself or let on to his intention, he returned the favor, sinking his teeth in as firmly as he could. He gave a warning growl when he felt Ulquiorra tense above him.

Surprisingly, the fourth didn't try to pull away, instead, he lapped at the wound he'd created while waiting for Grimmjaw to finish. When the teal-haired man did eventually pull away, he did so with a grin. "Are you quite finished?" he asked with an even tone.

"Yeah, I'm good," Grimmjaw licked his lips sensuously.

"Good. Now, get out," Ulquiorra ordered.

Grimmjaw appeared offended for a moment before letting himself smile at the sight of his small victory streaming blood down Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Whatever you say," he smirked, grabbing his clothes and beginning to dress.

The smaller arrancar was drifting off to sleep once again before Grimmjaw's hand even reached the door. Before he left, he took a long moment to stare lecherously at Ulquiorra's sleeping form, barely covered by his thin sheets. He had to make himself leave before the urge to jump the fourth espada overcame him and he got himself in any trouble.


	3. Finding another

\/p

It was safe to say that Grimmjaw, like all of the espada, frequently considered his position within the new hierarchy established by Aizen and the other shinigami when they arrived and starting fucking around with the hollows there. Like the rest of his ilk, he was only really ever inexplicably drawn to one thing and that was power. Before their arrival, life in Heuco Mundo had been relatively simple; it had been an entire world that functioned on instinct. All one had to do to get along was survive, kill or be killed but things changed. 

On the rare occasion that he shared these thoughts with one of his comrades, they would all but tell him that he was ungrateful, except Ulquiorra, who had no problem telling the sixth espada his thankless attitude was disgraceful. It was true that Aizen had provided more power than any of them had previously imagined and, as long as they could maintain their status, they only had to answer to one. But, of course, for Grimmjaw, that was the problem. He wasn't very good a bowing and watching the other arrancar so easily kneel before a shinigami, of all things, made his stomach turn. The bastard was taking advantage of what could only described as an addiction to power that was inherent within all hollows. 

One other, usually less major, aspect of a hollow's existence was altered when Aizen began meddling with them and it was something just as natural as the draw of great power. That was the fever, as Ulquiorra had referred to it, though Grimmjaw didn't like the term. In fact, the very idea that a term had been coined for the ordeal disgusted him. Before Aizen, it didn't have a name. It didn't need one. It was just something that happened, was dealt with, and was over just as quickly as it started. Okay, so, he had to admit that a prolonged, as opposed to frantic or furious, sexual experience was mind blowing but that didn't mean he liked the implications. 

Before Aizen, if he'd seen Ulquiorra while under the influence of the fever, they would have just fucked and gotten it over with. No games. No worries about what the other, or anyone else, thought of them. No rejection…or fear of rejection. Just an instinctive need fulfilled. This, "self-awareness", as he heard Ichimaru say, ruined that because being aware of the self also meant being aware of others. It meant complex inter-personal relationships that had never before existed in Heuco Mundo and such a burdensome concept as shame had not existed prior. In fact, if it weren't for the reactions and judgments of others, he could see himself behaving the way he used to, totally giving into the animal, the monster, within and allow himself to act solely on instinct. 

Grimmjaw played his first encounter with Ulquiorra back in his mind again. There were certain details that still made him shudder. It had been his first encounter of that sort since his rebirth under Aizen's rule and, all things considered, it could have been much worse. It could have been better, as locking himself up for a week wasn't exactly pleasant, but he had few complaints. Having time to reflect on all of this seemed to help a great deal. It helped him go over the preceding events in his mind so that he could identify the moments when it all began as well as realize that it was because he'd sequestered himself for so long that he was so desperate when he was finally given what he desired. 

The train of thought that Grimmjaw had been using to keep his mind off his condition had come full circle. Shortly after he awoke, he had the sneaking suspicion that it was happening again and by mid-afternoon, he was sure to the point that the only thing left to do was test his theory…but he wasn't ready to do that, not just yet. He needed some more time to think but time was running out. Luckily, he hadn't seen anyone since the strangely familiar feelings began to surface, which made it less of a pressing matter than if he had. Briefly, he recalled the feeling of having that damn Ulquiorra ruling his thoughts for so many long days and nights while he tried to fight it off. He wasn't going to let that happen again. As far as he was concerned, it was something that needed to be addressed in a much more timely fashion than he had allowed prior. That meant that he needed to make a decision and make it quickly, before his hormones took over and he tracked down the first hollow he could find.

As far as he could reason, there were really two options. The first, and most obvious option, was to go find Ulquiorra. This meant avoiding all other hollows in his search because one misplaced glance, and any plans he might have would be totally done for. The other option was to simply find someone else. He was fairly sure this was the easier option…as long as whoever he found didn't flee for fear of the retribution of the one who'd marked the sixth.

With his thoughts still a mess and his need to seek out another hollow growing, Grimmjaw decided that he needed to get out of Heuco Mundo for a little while so he could finish thinking. As much as he wanted the convenience of going to Ulquiorra and demanding sex, he wasn't sure about how that would go over. He was fairly sure that it would eventually lead to his satisfaction…but at what cost? He didn't want to be the fourth's bitch again, even if he had enjoyed himself during their previous encounters. He opened a small hole in space and slipped through into the living world, where few hollows resided, in hopes that the lack of strong raietsus would help keep his head clear for just a little while longer. 

Upon arrival, he hid his energy as well as he could and tried to keep a low profile. He found one of the taller buildings in Kurakaratown and sat on the roof contemplating. He was right, there were much fewer energies to distract him there and for quite some time he was allowed to think and plan in peace. That is, until a certain substitute shinigami finally tracked him down. 

Ichigo didn't know what the arancar was up to but he knew that his presence was cause enough for him to act and, without a second thought, once he'd found Grimmjaw, he made his bankai transformation and then pulled out his hollow mask. He wasn't in the mood to mess around and had no issue with using his full power on the espada. He leapt up the side of the building to see Grimmjaw sitting on the roof, apparently spacing out.

Sure, he'd felt Ichigo's approach as well as his transformations, but he was too caught up in his own problems to really give him much thought. It wasn't until the soul reaper called his name from a few feet away that he actually acknowledged his presence, something that he would soon regret. "Oi, Grimmjaw. I coulda killed you three times by now."

As soon as he turned and locked eyes with the shinigami, his heart skipped a beat and he felt his entire body grow uncomfortably warm. He knew the feeling and immediately started cursing himself as well as the soul reaper for what just happened. "Damn it! What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't cause any trouble, Grimmjaw," Ichigo's voice was chiding, almost teasing.

"I'm not doin' anything…" he had more to say but as he took in the sight of the young man before him, now with the raietsu of a hollow, he began to lose focus. "Damn it!"

"Then why not just go back to where you came from and we can save some time," Ichigo suggested, knowing that avoiding fights wasn't exactly in the arancar's nature.

"I can't just go back now." A lecherous grin formed on the espada's lips.

"What's stopping you? If you're not here for a reason, I don't see why you can't just leave. You know, if you stay here too much longer, I won't be the only one you'll have to fight."

Grimmjaw chuckled before disappearing only to reappear inches from Ichigo. "I ain't here to fight," he nearly purred. "But you don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" the masked soul reaper demanded as he backed away, unnerved by the look in Grimmjaw's bright teal eyes.

"Well…" he slowly drew closer, as though carefully stalking a wild animal, "I came here to think…but you ruined all that. So, I guess now, I'm here to play."

Ichigo never really cared for the way Grimmjaw behaved, but it was safe to say that he preferred the arancar's homicidal mania to whatever this was. "P-play?" he repeated as though he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Sure. I don't really want to explain it to you so let's just say that, it's much easier." He continued to close the gap between their bodies until they were nearly touching once again. 

Ichigo, still unsure of Grimmjaw's behavior, continued to back away. 

"What's the matter, shinigami? Are you scared?" He reached out to him but was left grasping at air.

"I'm not scared of you," Ichigo weakly defended. He felt something similar to fear, an implacable anxiety, but he would never admit that.

"Then why do you keep runnin' away from me. I just wanna have a little fun with ya," he moved toward his prey again, missing again. His temper, as well as his patience, was growing short and he needed to do something soon. On top of that, he knew Ichigo couldn't maintain his mask indefinitely. What he didn't know is what would happen to his condition if the boy reverted back before he was done with him. 

That last comment disturbed Ichigo enough to put him in a path of retreat. Now he needed time to think. What the hell was Grimmjaw talking about? He was acting really weird, even for him. Was he just messing with him? Or was there something wrong with the arancar? Whatever it was, he didn't like the look in his eyes and knew he didn't want to be near him even if that did mean running away. 

At the sight of Ichigo's retreating form, Grimmjaw gave a heavy and very irritated sigh. "So that's how you wanna be? Fine!" he called after as he set in his pursuit. "Makin' me chase ya's only gunna make it worse for you!" he taunted though he knew he would suffer as well for the delay.

As he followed, he was slightly impressed with how long Ichigo's hollow transformation was lasting. Normally, it was only a couple of seconds but apparently, if he wasn't exerting himself and using up his energy reserves, it could last quite a while longer.

The first time he caught up with the young man, they exchanged blows. Grimmjaw's in attempt to subdue his prey and Ichigo's in attempt to fight off the espada. It was a different sort of fight than they were used to and Ichigo didn't like being on the defensive. It unnerved him so much that he used the last bits of his hollow energy on attacks on Grimmjaw which, though they did visible damage, seemed to have little effect as a deterrent. After that, his mask broke and he was weakened as a result. At that point his only option was to run. 

When the mask broke, Grimmjaw gave him a genuinely concerned look. He took a moment to feel Ichigo's energy again. He could still feel the hollow raietsu but it wasn't enough for what he needed. "Put your mask back on!" he demanded as he continued to chase the boy.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to think about that. Normally, Grimmjaw would have wanted that for the purpose of fighting Ichigo with him a full power but this was different, he could tell by the tone the espada used. As much as he wanted to summon it again, at the moment, he could not and, quite frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to simply because of how badly Grimmjaw wanted him to.

He thought he had the boy cornered a couple of times after that only to have him slip away before he could go in for the kill, so to speak. "I don't wanna hurt ya. I just wanna have a little fun with ya, that's all. Is that so bad?" he would say but the words were so peculiar coming from Grimmjaw that it actually made Ichigo more desperate to get away.

The last time he was cornered, he almost didn't get away. Grimmjaw had him pinned against a dumpster in some dank alleyway and was looking down at him with menacing eyes. It was disturbing to be chased and pinned by the espada only to have him look him up and down with a strangely greedy look in his eyes, licking his lips. It quickly became obvious that Grimmjaw's intent actually wasn't to cause the soul reaper irreparable bodily harm. Every time he got close enough that Ichigo thought he was in for some sort of attack or energy blast, the espada simply drew closer, closer, closer. 

"What the hell's this all about?" Ichigo demanded, shifting uncomfortably under the intense gaze. "Why don't you wanna fight me?"

Grimmjaw's reply was growl and press his body against Ichigo's. Immediately, Ichigo could feel something hard press against his leg and without a second thought, disappeared from the arancar's grasp, appearing a few feet away before fleeing once again.

The implications of Grimmjaw's seemingly simple action raced through Ichigo's mind. There was no way he was going to engage in those sort of activities with the espada and the very idea that Grimmjaw was after him in such a way made his stomach turn. Also, now that his mind was racing, he wasn't paying as close of attention to where he was going, just that he was getting as far away from his pursuer as possible. If he had been paying closer attention, he might have noticed the tear in space that appeared just above him and the espada that stepped through it. 

Ulquiorra gave a sigh of irritation as he looked down at the sight of Grimmjaw chasing the shinigami. At first he was angry that Grimmjaw had come to the living world just to pick a fight with that piece of trash but as he observed, he realized there was something off about the sixth espada. It quickly became obvious to him what had happened, as he had been waiting for the last couple of days for Grimmjaw's fever to reemerge so that they could have another romp. He did give a slight chuckle though, unsure as to which was more amusing, the look of panic on Ichigo's face or the single-minded air of lust that surrounded Grimmjaw. Either way, this wasn't getting them anywhere and he decided to interfere.

Ichigo, with a fair lead on Grimmjaw, was stopped suddenly by Ulquiorra when he appeared before him. The first thought on his mind was that this one might be after him as well but he didn't seem to have the same wild look about him as Grimmjaw. "You! What do you want? What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as he pointed his sword.

"It seems Grimmjaw's picked a rather interesting target this time. I am here to make sure you two don't cause too much of a ruckus," he informed shortly before blasting Ichigo with enough energy to stun him and knock him out of the sky.

Before he could regain his senses, Grimmjaw was on top of him, tearing at his clothes. He tried to fight him off, but his head was still spinning. 

"Grimmjaw," he heard Ulquiorra's voice somewhere behind the teal-haired man molesting him, "you know it won't work if he's not transformed."

Grimmjaw didn't listen as he began to pull Ichigo's pants down, an action that earned him a renewed struggle.

Had it just been the two of them, the struggle might have been enough to free Ichigo but as it were, Ulquiorra simply shot him again, knocking him back to the pavement. "Let's take him back to Los Noches. There he will have time to recover and then you may proceed."

Grimmjaw growled, unwilling to give up his prize, even though he wasn't the one who caused the capture. He looked down at the frightened and disturbed teen beneath him, slowly becoming painfully aware of how right Ulquiorra was. This caused him almost unbearable irritation. Ichigo's raietsu alone was almost similar enough to do the job but not quite. He needed the boy to be in his hollow form if this was going to work, otherwise it would be a waste of time. "Fine, we'll take him back." 

Ichigo felt another sharp blast of energy aimed at his head before everything went black.

"You know, if you'd quite shooting him like that, I wouldn't have to carry him," Grimmjaw complained.

Ulquiorra opened a portal.

"I don't see how taking him to Los Noches is going to change anything," the sixth continued to gripe.

"Szayel has been working on a few things recently, in response to your information about this boy's transformations. I think there's a couple of items that might be of use to you." With that, they left the living world and returned to their home.

\/p


	4. Another pt 2

\/p

Ichigo lay with his eyes closed for several long minutes before actually cracking a lid to see just where he was. During that time, and apparently for some time before he regained consciousness, he was being berated by the hollow within him. 

"I told you not to go after him this time but you just wouldn't listen," it screamed.

"Like I'd listen to you," Ichigo scoffed, though now he was regretting it. "Damn it, why did Grimmjaw attack me like that? It doesn't make any sense."

Suddenly, the hollow grew eerily quiet. 

"What?"

He felt the presence inside him nearly speak but hesitate, something that made his stomach turn. 

"What?" he demanded again, this time he actually spoke aloud. 

It was a slight chuckle that actually caused Ichigo to open his eyes. It was Ulquiorra and another arancar, one with pink hair and glasses. "Good, you're awake. That means we can get started."

Ichigo sat up quickly, but the pain in his head caused him to fall back to the mattress while still trying to appear threatening. "Start what?" he asked carefully.

"Aizen-sama has taken pity on you, as you are a human and don't know about our ways even though you can harness our power." Ulquiorra told him as they approached. "We are here to prepare you."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that at all and once again tried to sit up, this time succeeding. He found that he was still in his soul reaper outfit, though it was badly torn and barely hung from his body. Aside from his head, he actually felt pretty good so, he tried to summon his bankai, quickly finding that he could not. "What? Why can't I…?" he looked down at his still empty hands to only then notice the two thin gold rings around his wrists, "What the fuck is this?" he held up one hand to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked at the pink-haired arancar who answered his question. "Aizen-sama knew that if you had access to your full power, you would probably hurt yourself as well as cause a great deal of damage to his things as well. Those suppress your raietsu. You have only enough spiritual pressure to stand being in our presence, no more."

Ichigo growled but tried to summon his bankai again. "Damn it!"

"Enough of this, get on your hands and knees," the fourth ordered.

Ichigo didn't move, he simply glared.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes in disgust before doing it himself. Szayel held his shoulders in place while Ulquiorra proceeded to disrobe him. 

"Stop it! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ichigo protested, his words strong but his actions weak.

"I told you. We are going to prepare you." He discarded the torn robes and briefly admired the body before him. Sure, the boy was human but that didn't seem to inhibit his attractiveness. 

"For what?" he asked nervously, trying to see one of their faces.

"For Grimmjaw. I didn't hit you that hard, don't you remember?" He suddenly felt the soul reaper grow impossibly tense. "So you do remember…or were you hoping that was just a dream?" he taunted. "You should relax," he told Ichigo in an even tone, "We are here for your benefit. As I said, Aizen-sama has taken pity on you. If he hadn't, Grimmjaw would already be in here and you would already be bleeding."

Ichigo, of course, couldn't relax. There was no way he was going to trust anything that either of the arancar said. However, in his current state, he could do little in the way of protest.

"He's not going to listen to you," the pink-haired one said. "Here," he pulled a small vile out of his pocket and handed it to Ulquiorra.

Ichigo heard an uncorking sound before he felt the warm oil being dripped onto his backside. He gasped at the sensation, it made his skin warm and tingly and as some of the fluid dripped down his crack, over his balls, and down his shaft. That was when he felt something unexpected begin to stir inside him, especially around his groin. "Agh, what are you doing? Stop it!" He had more to say but was cut off when a slick finger began probing his insides. 

The one holding his shoulders chuckled at Ichigo's reaction but didn't change his hold. 

Then the voice in his head chimed in again, "At least they're getting' ya ready for it. Mmmm…that feels pretty good, doesn't it?" 

Great, now his hollow was getting worked up. "You're not helping!" he scolded the voice. 

"Look, King, there's no way out of this. This is going to happen. I say, don't fight it if they're gunna be this good to ya." When the hollow felt the rage growing within the boy, he continued, "if you don't think you can handle it, you should let me take control. I'll make sure we have lots of fun!"

"Never!" There was no way he was going to let his hollow have control, especially in a situation like this.

Ulquiorra sensed the internal struggle within the soul reaper, but misinterpreted it as a fight between his mind and his body, both obviously overwhelmed but in very different ways. Regardless, he didn't want to waste time, so he withdrew and returned with two fingers, this time carefully scissoring them, spreading the unwilling entrance. He smirked when Ichigo gasped again, this time because he hit the boy's prostate. 

"Nnngh, why are you doing this?" Ichigo demanded through gritted teeth, renewing his struggle when the arancar's touches started to feel good.

"Because Aizen-sama told us to."

"But why? This doesn't make any sense! The last time I checked, Grimmjaw wanted to fight me and kill me. Now he wants to rape me? What caused the change of heart?" Ichigo spat.

"He doesn't want to rape you, per say," Ulquiorra defended. "He just…needs you weather you are willing or not." 

"He…_needs_ me?" Ichigo repeated in disbelief.

"Well, not just you as you are," the pink-haired one chimed in, "you need to transform into a hollow first."

Ichigo laughed a little, "I can't do that if I don't have the energy to transform." He motioned to the rings on his wrists. "Plus, my hollow transformation doesn't last that long. I hope he can make it quick."

"He's got a terrible attitude," Szayel complained. "Can I put the other ring on?" 

"Not yet. He's not quite ready." Ulquiorra said just after adding a third finger and feeling the body before him start to really resist him again. "Kurosaki, when we let Grimmjaw in here, don't resist him. Aizen-sama made him promise not to cause you harm but if you fight him, I doubt he will keep that promise and he will not be held accountable." 

"Don't fight him? Are you kidding?" Ichigo weakly renewed his struggle until Szayel lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"You may be pretty, but that won't stop him from wanting to break you…in fact it might make things worse for you. You should listen to Ulquiorra." 

Ichigo growled up at the pink-haired arancar but found his words stolen from him when Ulquiorra stopped stretching him and began messaging his prostate. Instead, the sounds he made sounded much more heated. 

"It looks like he's starting to come around," Szayel commented when he noticed Ichigo start to grow hard with Ulquiorra's administrations.

"Indeed. In spite of all his fuss and big words, it appears at least part of him enjoys this. You can go ahead and put the collar on now." He withdrew, unsure as to exactly what was going to happen. 

The pink-haired arancar lifted Ichigo by the hair, until he was on propped up on his hands before pulling a larger metal ring from his uniform. He carefully opened it and began to move for Ichigo's throat.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" he tried to pull away only to find Ulquiorra poised to hold him in place.

Szayel gave an irritated sigh and looked at Ulquiorra. Apparently, he was unwilling to explain.

"Go ahead, Aizen-sama told us to answer his questions."

"It's going to force your hollow transformation. Hopefully, with you unable to expend your raietsu, it will help you maintain that form indefinitely."

"What do you mean hopefully? You're not sure what it's gunna do?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea to use you as the guinea pig. That's just how it worked out. These two items have never been tested like this but don't worry, no matter what happens, it _shouldn't_ harm you…at least not irreparably."

"And if it doesn't work? Then what?"

"Then Grimmjaw won't be able to get what he needs from you and he'll probably go insane and he'll probably destroy himself."

At that last comment, Ichigo hesitated long enough for the pink-haired arancar to slip the collar around his neck and quickly clasp it shut. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he could feel his power stirring inside him. He could feel the transformation coming on but not with the same rush of power as he was used to. As if that wasn't bad enough, he could hear his hollow giggling inside him. 

"No, take this thing off me!" he demanded and began clawing at the ring around his neck.

The pair of arancar backed off, giving him a little more room, but continued to observe the boy's struggle.

The sounds of his struggle filled the stark room, all the while the presence inside him growing stronger. "You don't know what you're doing! There has to be another way. You can't let him…" Ichigo's panicked voice stopped mid-sentence to be replaced by maniacal laughter.

When Ichigo finally turned to face them again, the top right third of his face was covered by a hollow mask and his eyes had changed color. "Thanks for lettin' me out. King, just doesn't understand."

They both gave him an intrigued look.

"He transformed but…" Szayel trailed off as he drew closer for a better look.

"You said we were pretty but you're not so bad yourself, Pinky," he threw a wink at the curious arancar.

"Apparently, the boy doesn't have as much control of this aspect of himself as we expected. No matter, he will still serve our purposes." Ulquiorra commented as he began to leave.

"Where ya goin'? Those things you were doin' were startin' to feel real good," he gave the fourth a smoldering stare.

Ulquiorra chuckled, briefly wishing that that body was for him. "I'm going to retrieve Grimmjaw. It is cruel to keep him waiting any longer since you are now willing."

"Well, the King ain't exactly willin' but he ain't in charge right now, ya see?"

Without another word, the dark-haired arancar left. 

The hollow in Ichigo's body pouted. "At least you decided to stay with me." He grabbed Szayel by the collar and tried to pull him close. The arancar moved but not as far as he would have liked so he closed the rest of the gap with his body and locked lips with the curious arancar.

At first, and mostly out of surprise, Szayel tried to pull away, but when the boy's tongue began to dance along his lips he eased up and slowly began to kiss back. Sure, this boy was for Grimmjaw but he wasn't here right now, right?

"So, how long do you think this is gunna last?" the twisted version of Ichigo's voice asked, suddenly breaking the kiss and pulling the other even closer.

"Grimmjaw or the transformation?"

"Both."

"I can't honestly say. These items have never been tested like this and you are a most unusual specimen. As for Grimmjaw, it is difficult to say. Apparently the chase you gave him earlier got him all riled up so I wouldn't expect him to take his time."

The boy shrugged and began to unfasten the shirt of Szayel's uniform. 

"You are much more compliant now," he noted.

"The king is no more compliant than he was before you put this thing on us but, as I said, he's not in charge right now…and I have you to thank for that." He ran his fingers beneath the harsh fabric of the arancar's uniform to touch the fair skin beneath. With that, he cut their conversation off to start making out with the pink-haired arancar once again. 

They only stopped when they heard Grimmjaw throw the door open and storm inside. "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" he demanded as he pulled Szayel off his prey and threw him across the room hard enough to put cracks in the stone wall.

Szayel just smirked and wiped the blood from his lips, "Just keeping him entertained until you got here. Actually, he started it," he added offhandedly as he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

\/p


	5. Another pt 3

Sorry this took so long in the works but I just gave birth to our first child, our little Zoë Lyn, on March 18th so I've been kinda busy. lol. Anyway, please enjoy. I hope it was worth the wait.

"Awww, what'd ya do that for? He looked like a lot of fun," Ichigo's hollow playfully complained as Grimmjaw began to climb on top of him and paw at his body.

Grimmjaw's reply was a heated growl as he began to remove his clothes.

"It's okay," the hollow in Ichigo's body brought an uncharacteristically gentle hand up to Grimmjaw's flushed cheek and ran his fingers down and along his jaw, marveling at the way the arancar's lips twitched in response. "I know what yer after…even if the King doesn't get it."

Grimmjaw paused for a moment, giving the hollow beneath him a suspicious look. "You know?" he asked as he returned to disrobing.

The hollow gave him a lecherous grin and smiled before chuckling just a bit.

"What?" the espada wasn't in the mood to be laughed at.

"Oh, it's just the King. He can't believe I'm lettin' ya do this. He thinks I should be tryin' to fight ya off…but your sad-faced friend warned us against that and after the wonderful things he did to get us ready for this, I've decided to honor his request. But don't you worry your pretty little head about him," he lifted his hips up off the mattress to make contact with Grimmjaw's erection as it emerged from his pants, "Pinky's accessories here seem to have done the trick."

Grimmjaw chuckled at the little nicknames Ichigo's hollow had given to his comrades. It amused him so much that he was hardly irritated at being called Ulquiorra's friend. Regardless, he was not there to make small talk, not that he was one for small talk in the first place, so he finished removing his clothes and tossed them carelessly to the floor.

That was when the hollow noticed something very interesting, there was the fading scar on Grimmjaw's neck. He reached a careful hand up to the wound and traced it with his fingertips, "What do we have here?" he asked knowingly.

The teal-haired arancar jerked away at the gentle, but invasive, touches. "That's none of your concern," he forcefully dismissed.

"Now, that's not what I asked you. Who gave that to you? It's very nice," the hollow complimented, licking his lips. When he didn't receive an answer, he started to guess. "Was it one of those two that was just here? They seemed to know quite a bit about you. I bet it was one of them, they both look like biters."

Grimmjaw, growing irritated, didn't reply. Instead, he concentrated on undressing.

"Or maybe it was one of those captains. Does he make you call him Aizen-_sama_ even when he's fucking you?" the hollow continued to taunt until Grimmjaw punched him in the stomach but only hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"It was Ulquiorra," he informed in a dark tone.

Even as the hollow gasped for air, he didn't relent, "You mean sad-face? I hope you paid him back for a wound so fine."

When he was finished undressing, he leaned down over the hollow, taking a moment to look over Ichigo's body. He knew that this would be is only opportunity to really take in the sight of the young man. He was sweating, but not as badly as Grimmjaw, and his skin was flushed. The espada was surprised by how ready the soul reaper-turned-hollow looked. The way he was looking up at him dared him to continue and he was partially erect. At first, he didn't think there was anyway the young man would so willingly do this with him, for him but it appeared that Ulquiorra was right, this kid definitely had some sort of personality disorder. However, at the moment, Grimmjaw couldn't bring himself to care more than that he was pleased that some part of the soul reaper understood and didn't seem to mind helping.

"Nice, isn't it?" the hollow bragged, stretching slightly to show off the soul reaper's toned features.

Grimmjaw just smiled before using a handful of orange hair to pull the young man's head back. The hollow gasped at the sharp movement but didn't try to push away for more than a moment before yielding. It didn't hurt that in that moment, Grimmjaw began licking the beads of sweat from the side of his neck, making sure to taste as much of the soul reaper's skin as possible. "You like it so much, why don't I give you your own?" the espada breathed into his neck.

At that, Ichigo shivered inside himself and his hollow squirmed wantonly.

To keep him steady, Grimmjaw moved his hands to the soul reaper's hips but just before he could sink his teeth in, the hollow spoke.

"I have a better idea," he whispered as he moved and clamped his teeth down overlapping the existing mark. He bit as hard as he could but only managed to barely break the skin. He fully expected to have the tender flesh of his throat torn by Grimmjaw's fangs anyway, so why not? To is surprise, the espada just chuckled and slowly pulled away when he finally released the pressure. "So, how do you want me?" he continued to make friction between their bodies and trace random patters on Grimmjaw's sweat-slicked skin with his fingertips.

Grimmjaw smirked and sat back on his heals. He didn't know where this side of the soul reaper came from but he was sure glad it was there. A willing partner, especially one so handsome and so submissive, was something he did not often question. "Turn over," he ordered in a husky voice. Immediately, the body beneath him complied, rolling over before raising himself up on his knees and elbows, effectively pressing their bodies together once again. The espada wasted no time in grasping the hips and positioning his cock at the warm, now slick, opening. He was half a second away from sliding himself inside when the hollow pushed back and started the process for him. Once the motion was started, Grimmjaw couldn't help finishing it. He growled at the tight heat and continued at a relentless pace from there.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was left with nothing to do but observe and experience, screaming at his hollow all the while. He was yelling so much that it was starting to distract his hollow, something that caused him great irritation. "Quit yer whinin'! It's not like it hurts. That's what you were afraid of, right?" the hollow mentally yelled back.

"That's not the point! How can you let him do this to us?" Ichigo continued to rave, his mental state nearing hysteria.

"Didn't ya hear them? He needs this! Look," he slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Grimmjaw. The espada was on his knees behind Ichigo with his hands digging into his hips, a not all together unpleasant feeling that made the soul reaper sick to his stomach. His teal hair was becoming matted down with the sweat that now covered his entire body in a thin, glistening sheen. His face was taught, just like every other muscle in his body, and his lips were parted, allowing his groans of pleasure, of need fulfilled, to easily escape. His eyes were half lidded and glossy with lust. The look in his eyes was similar to the one he wore earlier, during their chase, but this time those teal eyes weren't as angry. They looked…vulnerable but just as needy. At that realization Ichigo felt a part of himself give in. It appeared that Grimmjaw really did need this somehow, in some twisted way. Who was he to judge that?…and, as much as he hated to admit it, he was grateful that some time had been taken to prepare him, at least physically, for what was happening to him. He knew if they'd just turned Grimmjaw loose by on him, by now he would be bleeding profusely. As it were, what was happening actually aroused him, in spite of himself, as much as the whole situation disgusted him.

"I see yer startin' to come around," the hollow continue to tease inside Ichigo's head, "Not that you weren't already starting to before they let me out."

The teen inside would have blushed if it were possible. There was no way he would admit it, even if it was true.

"That's okay, I won't make you say it. We both know the truth anyway. Here, check his out," the hollow prompted before reaching back with one hand to grasp one of Grimmjaw's wrists.

Ichigo flinched inside himself at the tension that could be felt even with just that small touch as his hollow, with what little strength he possessed, tried to pry the hand off his hip.

Grimmjaw growled and held even tighter, fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises and cuts where his nails dug in.

"Now, now," the hollow said through gritted teeth and between ragged breaths, "don't be like that. I was just gunna make a suggestion."

With that coaxing, Grimmjaw loosened his grip enough for the hollow to move his hand to his unattended erection. He felt his hand being wrapped around the soul reaper's anxious length and begin to pump somewhat in time with the pace he already set. He scoffed, "You wanna hand job? Do it yourself." He went to pull his hand away but found his fingers laced with those of the hollow beneath him.

"Come on, it's common courtesy when you fuck someone in the ass that you give 'em a reach-around," he nearly spat. "Besides, I just got the King convinced this isn't so bad…do this and I'll guarantee he'll like it."

Grimmjaw, already too far gone to argue with the hollow, grasped the hard length already in his hand and began to roughly message it. He was rewarded with a throaty moan that rang in his ears and the rapturous feeling of the young man's body reacting to him. As he drew closer to his climax, he leaned down over Ichigo's body, covering it with his own and increasing the friction between them.

The sudden movement and the new angle that it provided made the hollow beneath Grimmjaw gasp, even the presence of the teen trapped inside his own mind groaned at the sensation and found himself nearly begging for more. The hollow buried his face in the soft mattress, arched his back, and bucked back against Grimmjaw. From there, their motions became frantic, almost erratic and they both teetered on the edge of release, wanting it so badly but at the same time not wanting it to end.

The soul reaper-tuned-hollow could feel Grimmjaw's breath on his neck, the sensation caused him to shiver. This did not go unnoticed by the espada. "If you come before me and that collar breaks, I'll fuckin' kill you," he growled into the young man's ear.

The hollow growled back in response and bit into the sheets, trying in earnest to hold himself back. "You'd better not take too much longer then. This body is more sensitive than you can imagine…" he had more say but trailed off into a muffled mewl.

Luckily, that sound was enough to send Grimmjaw over the edge, groaning into the young man's neck before pulling back just a bit to bite down on the flesh just below the soul reaper's right shoulder. When he felt the arancar's member pulse inside him, the hollow lost what little control he could maintain and spilled himself onto the crumpled sheets beneath him. When they were both finished, they remained still, aside from the heaving of their chests. Suddenly, the room grew quiet save their ragged breath and a slight cracking sound. Grimmjaw opened an eye to see that the collar around the soul reaper's neck was damaged and starting to fall apart.

"That was fun. We should do this again some time," the hollow half joked as he felt himself being pulled back inside the soul reaper's mind as Ichigo pushed himself to the forefront of his consciousness.

Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to face Grimmjaw after all that but he wasn't going to trust his hollow with his body any longer than he absolutely had to.

Grimmjaw felt the body beneath him tense and sighed with regret, rolling off so he could lay on his back and look up at Ichigo. He didn't say anything when his suspicions were confirmed, the mask was gone and his energy was returning to it's natural state. His eyes were screwed shut and he was trying to steady his breathing while his mind raced at what transpired and the implications of it all. "Are you done?" There was an edge of vulnerability in his voice that he could not hide.

When he started to shake, Grimmjaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you can go whenever you're ready," he offered offhandedly.

Immediately, Ichigo tried to move away from the arancar but Grimmjaw wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him down next to him in an eerily warm embrace. "I said when you're ready. Look at yourself, you're not ready yet."

Ichigo struggled to find a way out of the arancar's grip only to find that he was still incredibly weak. The collar had broken but the bracelets did not. He whimpered at his own exposure and helplessness as Grimmjaw moved down his body and began lapping at the puncture wounds on the young man's hips. The soul reaper whined at the feeling of the espada's warm, soft tongue obviously cleaning his wounds. Grimmjaw concentrated on what he was doing, nursing not only cuts on his hips but also the cleaning the cum from the boy's stomach before spreading the orange-haired boy's legs and cleaning him there as well.

Under Grimmjaw's administrations, Ichigo began to relax. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. That is, until the espada started licking his backside.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to your hollow when he tells you to leave me alone," Grimmjaw teased.

At that, Ichigo gave a worn chuckle.

"What?" he barely paused to prompt the teen.

"If there is a next time, I don't think he'll warn me," he informed dryly.

At that Grimmjaw just grinned a maniacal grin that resembled the one the soul reaper was more accustomed to.

"Grimmjaw," Ichigo was about to ask if what had just happened really had been necessary or if it was all some sort of elaborate and really fucked up scheme but he was interrupted.

"Kurosaki," Grimmjaw began as he moved back up to look the teen in the eyes, "Thank you," he barely spoke before punching the boy in the temple.

As his consciousness faded, Ichigo felt Grimmjaw return to the task of carefully cleaning him. A few minutes later, Ulquiorra returned. He knocked but didn't wait for a response before opening the door. "I was right, you are finished." The fourth had more to say but was cut off by another voice as it entered the room. "Good, he's passed out. That'll make it easier to get him back where he belongs. I see the collar broke, interesting. When did that happen?"

Grimmjaw, who was still in the process of cleaning up the soul reaper, growled at the intruders. "He didn't pass out. I knocked him out."

"Why? He was more than willing when we left him," Ulquiorra was suddenly concerned, well, as concerned as he ever gets.

"It was over and he changed back…he was about to start asking a bunch of stupid questions," Grimmjaw half-heartedly attempted to defend himself.

"I see," the fourth replied curtly. "Well, stop wasting time. Aizen-sama wants him returned as soon as possible."

"I'm not done with 'em yet," Grimmjaw complained.

"Yes you are," Ulquiorra pulled Grimmjaw off the young man's unconscious body while Szayel gathered him up and took him away.

Grimmjaw sat on the ground at Ulquiorra's feet scowling upward in indignation.

"What?" Ulquiorra spat.

Suddenly, Grimmjaw's expression changed. He smirked as he slowly stood. "You're jealous," he accused in a conversational tone. He was immediately rewarded with a reaction from Ulquiorra. It wasn't much but the intense glare that he received was more emotion that he'd ever seen the green-eyed espada show. "You are, aren't you?" he failed to keep himself from laughing.

"He is an inconsequential pain in the ass…not that it matters." He approached Grimmjaw who was still very naked and examined the new bruise on the sixth's neck. "My mark will outlast his anyway," he dismissed though there was still a part of him that was angry about this. "Get cleaned up. Aizen-sama would like a few words with you."

"Grimmjaw," Aizen began. He was seated behind a large, plain-looking desk and Ichimaru was standing next to him.

Grimmjaw waited for his master to continue knowing anything he said would inevitably get him into more trouble, as it usually did. It was much easier to bite his tongue at this point.

"For what purpose did you sneak into the real world without my permission?" They both knew he already knew the reason but he liked asking the question and he liked to see what sort of answers he would receive when he did take the time to ask.

"I needed a quiet place to think," Grimmjaw replied simply.

"I see. Los Noches is a very quiet and peaceful place. Why couldn't you just do your pondering here?"

"There were too many other hollows around…I couldn't think straight," he managed.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" the brunette asked knowingly of the teal-haired arancar before him, his sixth espada.

"Not really," he relied, his eyes downcast.

"Not really?" the master repeated incredulously.

"Not really, Aizen-sama," he tried again.

Suddenly, something Grimmjaw didn't expect happened. Ichimaru came to his rescue, "Now, don't toy with him like that. You know he can't help what happened."

Grimmjaw rose his head in shock to look at Ichimaru, trying to see if the white-haired man was serious. Apparently, he was.

"If he hadn't snuck out, it wouldn't have happened n the first place," Aizen reminded.

"Aizen-sama, I'm sorry for sneaking out. It won't happen again," he tried to promise in a feeble attempt to get all this over with sooner.

"You're right it won't. No hollow is permitted to leave Heuco Mundo when they are in that state to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again." Aizen finally let his anger over the situation override the amusement that he'd found in it earlier.

"Yes, sir," Grimmjaw tried to comply. Normally, he would have been more insubordinate, more obstinate but given the reason for the situation, he just wanted to get it behind him as quickly as possible.

"And I examined the boy," Aizen's unnerving grin threatened to return. "I thought I told you he was not to be harmed. He was bleeding in several spots when Szayel showed him to me. I was told that he was compliant, did he change his mind?"

"No, Aizen-sama, he was willing."

"Then why was he damaged."

"I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't help myself. I was cleaning the wounds when they took him from me. They didn't let me finish," he half complained.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow and looked to Gin for his assessment. The fox-faced man simply gave an encouraging nod, not saying a word. The leader sighed in resignation. "You may go," he waved Grimmjaw off.

He gave the slightest of bows before quickly leaving the room.

"You're not gunna punish him?" Gin asked in disbelief.

"You said yourself that he could have helped what happened. I just feel a little sorry for that ryoka boy."

"He should be thankful to you. From what it looked like in Ulquiorra's report, Grimmjaw was about to tear that boy to shreds when his mask broke and he couldn't re-summon it. You did him a huge favor."

"I'm glad you think so."

Ichigo awoke with a violent start in his room the following morning. His mind was racing as he looked down at his hands, finding that the bracelets were gone. Had that just been some awful nightmare? At that thought, he heard his hollow giggle. "Shut up," he mentally scolded, out of habit more than annoyance. He shifted in his bed, he certainly didn't feel like something that traumatic had just happened to him. The hollow giggled again, this time sounding even more amused. "What?" Ichigo finally demanded.

"They took good care of ya, that's why you're not sore."

"You're saying that was real?" Ichigo asked, still in denial.

"Of course it was. You couldn't possibly dream up something that wonderful. Go look in the mirror, you'll see."

Reluctantly, the teen got out of bed and went over to his mirror. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see anything.

"Pull your pants down a bit," the hollow suggested.

"I'm not giving you a strip tease," something strange that his hollow often asked for when Ichigo was alone in front of a mirror.

"Keh, I'm still too tired from last night," the twisted voice half joked, "Just pull 'em down a little bit," he encouraged.

Ichigo grumbled but did as the hollow asked to find several large hand-sized bruises his hips with matching cuts and scratches. His eyes grew wide as he turned to examine the wounds, flushing as the memory of how Grimmjaw's strong hands felt on his hips.

This time the hollow didn't giggle, he outright laughed. "And that's not even the best part!" he raved.

The young man felt his heart skip a beat as he slowly continued to turn. He had to crane his neck to see it, but it was there, a large angry bite mark just below his shoulder. A half hearted, "Damnit." was all he could manage before returning to his bed. He did eventually get his hollow to do some explaining, like why, exactly, that had been necessary, in the hopes that he would ease him. However, when it was all said and done, he didn't really feel any better about it and had to settle for just accepting that it had happened and that it was over, his only consolation the fact that Grimmjaw left his mark in a fairly inconspicuous location.

Okay, that's it for now. Should there be more?


	6. The Gifts of Arancar

Okay, so this is basically more build-up for what's to come. It lays everything out nice and neat so we can get to the sex in the next chapter. Please enjoy…

* * *

Ulquiorra avoided Grimmjaw for the next several days. He couldn't believe he'd given the sixth such an intense reaction that he could actually tell how he was feeling without a shadow of a doubt. He was more disgusted with himself than he was with Grimmjaw and that's what got to him the most. The worst part was that the sixth called him out on it before he himself realized that was the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The fair-skinned arancar let his eyes slide shut as he slid deeper, submerging himself in the hot bath, his skin flushing due to the heat of the water. He felt his muscles begin to relax until he opened his eyes, peering up through the water to see the teal-haired arancar perched on the edge of his tub. He rolled his eyes.

When Ulquiorra didn't emerge from the water, Grimmjaw grumbled as he grabbed the fourth by the horn on his mask and pulled his head up out of the water. Ulquiorra didn't say anything or even make eye contact with the intruder.

"I didn't realize you were so possessive," the sixth teased.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked but still refused to look at the other.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," he lied, "I've been working," at least that part was true.

"It's okay to be jealous of the soul reaper, I'd understand," the sixth teased.

Ulquiorra barely cocked an eyebrow at that comment. Grimmjaw thought he was jealous of that boy? What an arrogant fool. Sure, getting fucked by Grimmjaw the first time had been surprisingly enjoyable, and the head afterward didn't hurt either, but that was not exactly what had him irked. After being ordered to take the time to prepare the young soul reaper, he wanted to be the screwing him into the mattress, regardless of which personality he presented. It felt as though their master was adding insult to injury when he issued that particular command, even though his reason, that he knew the best about how to ready the young man for Grimmjaw's impending assault, was legitimate.

On top of that, the sixth ruined it for everyone else. Because he, once again, couldn't take care of it himself, Aizen banned trips to the real world during the fever. From the perspective of their master, this was probably a really good move. However, this meant that any chance he had at the soul reaper was erased. After a moment of thought, he decided to play along. "Does this mean you're here to apologize?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far…" Grimmjaw playfully splashed his bathing comrade. "But I'm willing to make it up to you," he gave a lecherous grin as his eyes raked over the wet, naked body before him.

"Heh, okay. You can start by blowing me," the fourth sarcastically suggested.

Grimmjaw chuckled, "I can do a lot more than that for you," he dipped his fingers into the water to run them along Ulquiorra's leg.

"I realize that…but what if I don't want more from you?" he retorted petulantly.

"Then you can piss off," he splashed the green-eyed arancar again, this time more violently than playfully, before leaving in a huff.

Maybe now Grimmjaw would leave him alone for a while, giving him time to decide what he wanted to do about the situation. He had to find a way to get that boy and as much as he hated to admit it, he did have to give Grimmjaw some credit for finding a way around their unspoken agreement, for finding someone outside their hierarchy.

* * *

Grimmjaw slammed Ulquiorra's door when he exited. He grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his quarters and was joined half way by the eighth espada.

"Ah, Grimmjaw, what's go you so down?" the pink-haired espada teased knowingly.

"What do you want?"

"I was on my way to see Ulquiorra. I hear he's still rather angry about what happened. You just came from that direction, did you _happen_ to see him?"

It was apparent that Szayel new very well where he'd just come from so there was really no point in lying about it. "Yeah, I saw 'em. I guess he's still pretty pissed. I offered to make it up to him but he's being a dickhead."

"I see. What did you offer him?" He nearly held his breath while waiting for a response.

Grimmjaw gave him a suspicious look, "What's it to you?"

"I wanted to see if I could do anything to make him feel better but I don't want to try something that you've already tried." It was obvious that he wasn't as interested in helping as he was with interfering.

"I offered him…what I gave to that soul reaper. He was so jealous, I thought it was the least I could do."

Szayel laughed a little.

"What?"

"He wasn't jealous of the boy, you idiot…he was jealous of you. If you offered him the soul reaper, then he might forgive you."

"I don't care about his forgiveness."

"You do if you care about shacking up with him ever again…which, since you're both still marked for one another, you may need it."

"It sounds like you have a suggestion so stop wasting time, spit it out," the sixth snapped.

"He's due to suffer from the fever in a couple of months. Let him forget about it until then. I'll let you know a more exact date when it gets a little closer. When that happens, deliver the boy to him…you know, since he won't be able to go get him himself."

The look Grimmjaw gave his comrade spoke of his distaste but he appeared to be considering it. "Let me know," was all he said before making a sharp turn away from the other espada and toward his room.

* * *

There were times when Ulquiorra could tell that his master was at least a little disturbed and disgusted by this particular aspect of the existence of his arancar. Aizen didn't let it get to him at first. In fact, at first, he'd found it more than mildly amusing, if only a little strange. His master's lack of understanding was no surprise to him and didn't bother him. However, his disgust was unnerving. It was this that made Ulquiorra give up on his desire to have the young soul reaper.

He had been present for a portion of the meeting between the three captains when they were deciding what to do. All three were obviously struggling with the idea of just handing him over to Grimmjaw, each for their own reasons. Ichimaru was the most in favor of the 'just hand him over' method, citing that the ryoka boy was not as valuable as the sixth espada and as his master, he should be willing to take care of him. Tousen, of course, was of the opposite opinion. He was in favor of sending the young human back to his home without further incident. As punishment, he wanted Grimmjaw to suffer through the fever unsatisfied, a fate that would inevitably leave him so damaged he would be forced to surrender his rank. As far as he was concerned, this was all the sixth's fault for not being able to manage himself better and he should suffer the consequences. At that, Ichimaru was quick to remind that they did hold some responsibility in the matter. Had they not transformed the hollows into arancar, an incident such as this would not have occurred. All this left Aizen somewhere in the middle. He knew they were both right in their own regards.

It was during this discussion that Szayel answered his summons and entered the room bearing three metal rings. "These should do in forcing his transformation and making him maintain it. His power will also be severely drained."

"Thank you, Szayel," Aizen offhandedly commented, apparently distracted by the issue at hand. The longer they waited, the worse it would be for the ryoka boy, as well as the espada, and though they were enemies, he could not see fit to deliver the boy to such a fate without even the slightest provocation.

"Aizen-sama, if I may, I have a suggestion," the eighth took a chance in speaking out of turn and when the three captains actually stopped to listen to him, he was rewarded with the privilege to continue, "Why not simply make the soul reaper willing? If at least part of him likes it…wants it…Grimmjaw will be more likely to take it easy on him."

"An interesting suggestion but I hardly see how we could do that," Ulquiorra finally spoke. "You didn't see the look of fear in his eyes when he realized what Grimmjaw was after. The task you suggest could take quite a bit of time, time that he doesn't have if Grimmjaw even has the slightest chance of 'taking it easy on him," he argued.

"I don't know about that. Compared to Grimmjaw, he's as weak as a kitten right now. He'll get desperate for a way out that involves the least amount of pain. And if we had someone who could coach him, even just a little, I think it would work." When he saw the look of distrust Ulquiorra was giving him, he added, "Unless you don't think you could do it."

The fourth glared daggers at the eighth, unwilling to dignify the comment with a response, especially in front of their masters. Instead, he waited for one of the three former captains to respond.

Ichimaru didn't miss a beat, "No, I think Ulquiorra would be perfect for this task. Who better to prepare the boy for Grimmjaw than his lover?"

"Lover?" Ulquiorra couldn't help repeating the word with a distinct level of incredulity. Love had nothing do with it but he wasn't going to argue.

"Ulquiorra, what do you think?" Aizen finally asked for his opinion.

"I will do whatever is necessary to resolve this situation." He complied.

"That's not really what I asked but I suppose it is an acceptable response. You go with Szayel to the boy. Do what you need to prepare him. Then get Grimmjaw. He will no doubt be waiting."

* * *

Grimmjaw took confidence in Ulquiorra's resignation toward their situation. For once, the fourth's unerring loyalty toward their master seemed to be working in his favor. If Szayel did as he said he would, this might actually work out for him.

Much to his surprise, Szayel appeared at his chamber with a wide grin one afternoon.

"What do you want?" Grimmjaw asked when he saw who it was. He had a feeling that this was it but with Szayel one could never tell. Grimmjaw had been asked to and tricked into participating in a number of the pink-haired espada's experiments in the past. Actually, he got the distinct impression that the main reason Szayel was so interested in his affairs was a matter of science to the eighth espada, rather than personal interest. Not that it mattered, as long as he got what he wanted out of the deal, he couldn't bring himself to care much why others would want to make themselves involved. At first, Grimmjaw had been self-conscious but after all that happened, he decided that any sense of modesty or discretion was more trouble than it was worth.

"I came to let you know that by this time tomorrow, your 'lover' will be in need," the eighth giggled a little.

The giggle disturbed Grimmjaw more than it offended him so he thought it would be best to ignore it. "Thank you," he replied though it almost sounded like a question.

"So…" Szayel pushed his way into the sixth's room and waved for him to close and lock the door.

"So, what?" Grimmjaw folded his arms in a gesture of his impatience.

"So, what do you plan to do?" he asked as he took a seat at the foot of Grimmjaw's unmade bed.

"I'm going to do like you said. I'm gunna get him Kurosaki," he replied simply.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he pulled another set of rings, two small, one large, and a small vial of pink oil from inside his jacket. "These should work a little better than the first set he wore. I reinforced the collar, so it shouldn't break so easily," he informed with a wink. "Let me know if you notice any improvement."

Grimmjaw grinned as he examined the vial, "So, that's where he got this stuff from," he uncorked the glass tube to take a quick whiff of the liquid inside. Sure enough, it was the same stuff that Ulquiorra had used on both him and the soul reaper and he knew very well how intense of an effect it could have.

"What's your plan?" the pink-haired espada asked hopefully.

"That's none of your business. Now, I have things to do so…get the fuck out." He didn't wait for the slender arancar to react. Instead, he grabbed him by the shirt and forcibly removed him from his quarters, making sure he left behind the metal rings.

* * *

Ichigo was rudely awakened by the feeling of something hot and heavy weighing down his torso and making it difficult to breath. His eyes grudgingly cracked and came into focus, suddenly widening at the sight before him. Grimmjaw's arrogant smirk gleamed down at him. Apparently, he was very pleased with himself.

After a long moment of shock, the young man began to fight and attempt to throw him off. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem but, for some reason he couldn't get the arancar to budge. In a panic, he tried even harder to free himself, bucking, writhing, and squirming beneath the teal-haired man with the unerring smile.

"Ain't gunna work, shinigami," he informed as he grabbed the soul reaper's wrists to show him his predicament. His grin grew when he was privileged to watch Ichigo process the implications of his current situation, watching his expression evolve from anger to fear.

However, the espada was not allowed to hear the screaming match that erupted within Ichigo's mind. "What the hell? You said you'd warn me next time!"

"I don't know why he's here. His energy is normal, not like that one day!" the hollow shot back defensively.

"Well that's sure what it looks like! What the fuck I am I supposed to do?" the soul reaper panicked as he stared up, wide-eyed, at the espada. "What do _you_ want?" he finally asked through gritted teeth.

"There you go with the questions again. That's what got you knocked out last time…" the espada curled his hand into a tight fist and pulled back threateningly.

Ichigo flinched instinctively but didn't say another word.

"That's more like it. Now, you're comin' with me." He scooted down the young man's body and jerked him up by the wrists until he was sitting up, his face level with the top of the espada's soul chain hole.

The orange-haired boy, unable to think straight, went with his first reaction, which was to bite the arancar. His upper teeth rested on Grimmjaw's toned stomach while his bottom teeth tore into the sensitive inner flesh of the hole.

"You know," Grimmjaw growled, "it's shit like that, that has Ulquiorra so upset."

The soul reaper shot a confused look upward but didn't let go. In fact, he tried to latch on even harder.

The feeling of the young man's teeth on one of his most sensitive areas was starting to get to him and he regretfully laced his fingers in the messy orange hair and yanked him away. "Not that I don't appreciate the foreplay…but save that for him," Grimmjaw suggested with a crude smile.

"You mean…you're not…"

"I may but that's not what I need you for this time," he gloated. "Now, come on." He leapt off the bed, pulling the teen behind him.

"Hey. Wait. I'm not dressed!" the soul reaper complained.

Grimmjaw took a minute to look at him. Ichigo was wearing only a pair of loose-fitting flannel pants. "Keh. You're dressed enough…unless you get off on people undressing you…unwrapping you like the present you are."

"P-present? You pervert! Damn it, let me go! Leave me alone!" Ichigo's mind was racing. He'd been so caught up in Grimmjaw's part in what happened to him that he'd nearly forgotten the other two arancar who 'got him ready' for it. Ulquiorra had been one of them. He was also the one that Grimmjaw said gave him the scar on his neck. He suddenly found his eyes fixed on that scar. Ichigo's hollow had bitten the espada over that mark but that bruise was long gone. He'd neglected to ask his hollow if the biting had any significance other than the hollow's innate kink, but he was starting to get the impression that there was a little more to it than that. Not that he would ask. He also got the impression that was the kind of question that would be answered with a blow to his head. So, he glared.

Grimmjaw gave another satisfied smirk as he tore hole in space in the middle of Ichigo's bedroom. Then, he started to push the young man through the hole until something caught his attention. He grabbed Ichigo by the hair and pulled him back toward him again.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he complained as he stumbled backward.

"Where's that scar I gave you?" the espada inquired with a hiss.

He could feel Grimmjaw glaring at his back and chuckled a little at the reaction. "That's on my soul body, not my real body, retard," he couldn't help throwing that last insult out.

"I see. Well, then, my mistake. That's the body I need. Do whatever you need to do to get that for me, would ya?"

Ichigo smirked triumphantly, thinking that this would be the leverage he needed to get out of this increasingly terrible situation. "No."

"Wrong answer," the espada growled as he began to form a cero pointed in the direction of his sisters' room.

"You wouldn't!" Ichigo shot back in disbelief.

"You bet your tight ass I would. Now change, quickly, and no tricks or I will fire this off.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled Kon out from beneath the bed, startling him awake. Before the mod soul could complain, however, the green pill was removed from the stuffed lion and swallowed. Ichigo, in soul reaper form, burst forth, leaving a surprised-looking Ichigo behind.

Grimmjaw took a moment to appraise the pair, "Kinky…" he purred while licking his lips.

"Don't even think about it!" Ichigo scolded, pointing his sword at Grimmjaw.

"Put that thing ugly-ass thing down," Grimmjaw scolded as he knocked the sword out of the soul reaper's grasp.

He looked down at his hands, "Damnit." He'd hoped that by leaving his body, he would leave behind the bracelets but that was not the case.

"They move with your raietsu, not the form you're using when I put them on," he laughed a little. "Nice try though. Let's go," he ordered and, with surprisingly little fuss, the soul reaper did as he was told.


	7. Gifts pt 2

Alright, so this is the most OOC that I'm going to let my characters get. I hope it's not too much because I know how much of a turn off that can be but I just couldn't help myself. I tried to not let it get out of control and I hope I was successful. Please, let me know!

* * *

Ichigo only had a few words for the mod soul before he left with Grimmjaw. "Don't go _anywhere_ or say _anything_ to_ anyone_ until I get back. Got it?"

Kon nodded obediently, too stunned to do much else, as the pair turned and left.

* * *

"Grimmjaw," Ichigo turned to the espada as they traveled toward Los Noches. He had the same look as he did when he said the teal-haired man's name right after he'd regained control of himself the last time they'd seen one another, "You can knock me out if you want but I'm still going to ask. What the hell? Why are you doing this?"

"I don't feel like carrying you there this time…so I think I'll leave you conscious," Grimmjaw half-teased. "I have a debt to repay and you are the only currency accepted. Don't worry, we'll get ya back where ya belong as soon as he's finished with ya."

The espada's assurances had little effect in soothing the soul reaper. "So you're really just going to give me to that one espada and he's gunna fuck me like you did?"

"Pretty much, though I can't say it'll be like I did. He and I enjoy different methods but the result is the same."

Ichigo shot him a look of repulsion and disgust.

"So, your better half up for it?"

Ichigo chuckled, "He wants to know if this guy'll look just as vulnerable and needy as you did?" the soul reaper sniped back. The fact was, that his hollow was fully prepared for it and already taunting the young man about the helplessness of his situation.

Rage flared behind bright blue eyes as Grimmjaw eyed the weakened soul reaper.

"My hollow told me all about it. It's pretty fucked up. He said you don't have _any_ control over it, that you're just like some sort of animal…like a cat in heat." The soul reaper's words were condescending.

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes. These were things he already thought about and at great length. He slapped Ichigo on the back of the head hard enough to make him stumble. "Don't you think I know that? Fact is, though, there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it." The espada sounded unusually resigned before his slight grin returned. "Besides, all that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun with it."

Ichigo scowled but before he could reply, Grimmjaw grabbed him by the collar of his soul reaper robes and pulled him close, their bodies nearly touching. He couldn't help gasping at the sudden contact and blushing at the feeling of the arancar's breath on his skin, his hollow supplying him with the memories of how good the same simple thing felt when he had been beneath the larger man.

"You don't get it. That's okay. It doesn't really matter. Now, shut up. We're here." Grimmjaw was tired of the shinigami's questions and mildly revolted glares. At the very least, he could stop one of those without striking the boy.

They were about three halls away from Ulquiorra's quarters when Aizen appeared before them. "Grimmjaw, what do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo gasped at the sight of the former captain and instinctively took a couple steps backward. Had the other two arancar not been so adamant about Aizen's pity for him during his first visit to Los Noches, he might have been inclined to say or do something. Though he hated the very idea of being pitied, this was one occasion he was willing to make an exception. So, he stood a few steps behind Grimmjaw with baited breath.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out, Aizen-sama," he began but was cut off.

"That's what you said last time this boy was here. You also promised that you wouldn't do it again," the former captain reminded harshly.

"This is different," Grimmjaw attempted to defend.

Aizen cocked an eyebrow in a gesture of his disbelief.

"He's not for me."

Again, the master didn't speak, wordlessly bidding the espada to speak with a mere look of impatience.

"I got him for Ulquiorra. He has the fever."

The brunette didn't quite know how to feel about that. Sure, Grimmjaw had disobeyed a direct command but he didn't do it for his own sake? That was certainly a twist. Just as he was about to speak, Ichimaru emerged from the shadows a few feet behind the pair.

"I thought that's what this is for," the silver-haired man ran his fingers along the scar Ulquiorra left.

"He wants the shinigami."

"How can that be? He hasn't left Heuco Mundo in the last month and this boy hasn't been here since the last time you brought him here." Aizen's patience for this matter was beginning to run thin.

"He hasn't seen him yet. I was…going to surprise him. Apparently, he developed an…interest in him last time," Grimmjaw explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you Grimmjaw," Ichimaru chided. "Perhaps since you kidnapped this human for purely selfless purposes, we could let you finish what you're doing _before_ you are punished for your disobedience."

"What do you think?" Aizen suddenly asked Ichigo.

He hadn't been expecting that. The very idea that his opinion would be considered hadn't crossed his mind. "I think all this is really fucked up," he managed.

Aizen gave the boy a sympathetic nod but before he could agree, Grimmjaw pulled a metal ring from his pocket and quickly put it on the soul reaper.

"Damnit! What the hell? You don't know…" was as far as the soul reaper got before the mask finished forming and the whites of his eyes were inked out, leaving shimmering gold staring back. "And I think…" the twisted version of Ichigo's voice began, "I think you'd better let me go find sad-face before it's too late. And don't let the King fool you. He enjoyed what that bastard did to him, that's why he's so pissed off."

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Tousen was not there. He had better things to do than stalk Grimmjaw. "Okay. Grimmjaw you will report to me once this boy is back where he belongs."

"I'll make sure he's on the up 'n' up," Ichimaru offered as he began to follow the pair on to Ulquiorra's quarters. Before knocking on the door, he turned to Grimmjaw, "As amusing as all this is, this is the last time I'm bailing you out." After that, he had the teal-haired arancar stand out of sight, just to be on the safe side.

"Who is it?" Ulquiorra's voice had an unmistakable edge to it.

Ichimaru looked at the hollow in Ichigo's body expectantly but he said nothing. "Go 'head," he encouraged, "Unless you've changed your mind…"

"Who is it?" the voice inside the room asked again when it received no answer.

"I don't have a name," he informed, though it sounded more like a complaint.

"What?" Ulquiorra spat in disbelief, his temper getting the better of him.

"It's Ichimaru. Please come out for a moment," he finally replied.

Reluctantly, the fourth answered his door. If it had been another hollow he would have tried harder to avoid leaving his quarters but he could not bring himself to argue with one of the former captains. Gin particularly enjoyed watching Ulquiorra's expression when he did finally answer his door. At first, there was significant anger and frustration but as soon as he laid eyes on the ryoka boy, now with the energy of a hollow, it suddenly changed. It looked like his entire body flushed and his breath caught in his throat.

"Wh-what are _you _doing here?" he demanded.

"Isn't that obvious?" the hollow closed the gap between their bodies leaving their faces only centimeters apart. "I'm here for you. I hope I'm not too late," he mock pouted, already able to tell that he was just in time.

"But you're not supposed to be here…" Ulquiorra tried to push the other hollow away but his actions lacked conviction as the heat of the young man's body began to seep through his uniform.

"It's okay. Aizen-sama wishes to thank you for how you handled this boy last time." Ichimaru informed giddily.

"Ai-Aizen-sama?" The green-eyed arancar blinked in incomprehension but wasn't going to argue.

"Yes. Now, you two have fun," Ichimaru waved as he left them.

"How…did you get here?" Ulquiorra asked as he felt himself being pushed backward into his room once again.

"Your bitch brought me," the hollow growled into the espada's ear.

"Who?" his questions grew shorter as he felt his body temperature continue to rise, blurring his senses.

"Grimmjaw," he barely answered before the sixth appeared in the still open doorway, finally getting a good look at the pair, their bodies pressed together. Ulquiorra looked absolutely dizzy with incredulity and impending pleasure. That look was all the thanks he needed.

"G-Grimmjaw?" he repeated in disbelief at both what the hollow was saying and the appearance of the sixth at the sound of his name.

"Yes," the hollow purred into the side of his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine, "he snuck into the real world and disobeyed your master just to bring me to you. You've trained him well."

Ulquiorra couldn't believe what he was hearing and the feeling of the other's hands exploring his body was stealing his words.

"So, you wanna watch while I get 'em ready for ya?" Grimmjaw asked with a lecherous grin as he closed the door.

Ulquiorra bit his lip and nodded helplessly, his eyes glazed with lust.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Grimmjaw half-joked as he pulled the pair toward Ulquiorra's bed. "Strip down, both of you," He ordered.

At that point, Ulquiorra regained some of his sense of self and glared at Grimmjaw. This was his fantasy and he wasn't about to have in ruined by the sixth bossing him around. However, before he could say anything about it, he felt his clothes being pulled off.

He started by unzipping the espada's shirt and slowly pushing it down off his shoulders. With a hungry 'mmm' sound, he ran his tongue along the outer rim of the fair-skinned man's soul chain hole and was rewarded with a heated gasp. "I've always wanted one of these…they're so hot…but in a body this sensitive, the sensation would probably be maddening," he giggled as he moved to the espada's nipples, nipping at each one until it hardened and then teasingly move away.

Grimmjaw found himself quickly growing hard due to the display before him. Ulquiorra was practically melting under the hollow's touches and he was still wearing his pants…well, not for too much longer. The soul reaper-turned-hollow made quick work of Ulquiorra's pants as well as his sandals and socks, making sure to not touch the arancar's erection, simply giving an approving smirk.

Ulquiorra was practically panting by the time the hollow had stripped him and it was obviously taking a fair portion of his self-control not to jump the young man who was now removing his own robes and at an excruciatingly slow pace. He was taking so long that Ulquiorra couldn't simply stand and watch any longer than the time it took to slide the robe off his shoulders and down his arms. After that, the hollow and the teen trapped inside felt the arancar's greedy, wanting hands tearing his clothes off. He, quite literally, felt as though he was being unwrapped…like a present…just as Grimmjaw had said.

Once they were both naked, Grimmjaw pushed them down onto the bed so that Ulquiorra was on his back beneath Ichigo's body. An uncorking sound was heard before some oily liquid was poured onto the soul reaper's ass and quickly rubbed in. Once he was sure that the young man got enough of the oil to be satisfied, he poured the rest down the his crack so that it dripped off his body and onto Ulquiorra's already anxious erection.

With the vile empty, Grimmjaw tossed it over his shoulder before pushing the teen's hips down onto Ulquiorra so that their erections pressed together while trapped between their torsos. They both groaned at the sensation and immediately began grinding their bodies together, complete with a kiss so savage that it made Grimmjaw drool jealously. He let them go for several long minutes before sliding two fingers into the soul reaper's slick opening.

The young man caught in the middle gasped sharply at the sudden intrusion, breaking the kiss and jerking upward so that he rested on his elbows, his lower half still in contact with the fourth espada. His eyes as well as his hips rolled as Grimmjaw fingered him with no sense of hesitation. Ulquiorra was about to complain about the loss of contact until he looked up and saw the face this apparently nameless hollow was making. His lips were moist and parted, allowing his mewls of pleasure to easily escape; half-lidded golden eyes stared down at him, clearly enjoying the undivided attention of both the espada; and his skin was flushed.

The dark-haired arancar, entranced by the display before him as well as the continued feeling of their bodies sliding together, reached up to touch the hollow again. He started with those dusty pink nipples, already standing at attention for him, gently rubbing them for a moment before giving in to his urge to pinch and pull on them. He was rewarded with a heated, "Aaah-nnngh," that begged him to continue until the hollow brought himself down flush with the fairer once again in a crushing kiss.

Ulquiorra brought his hands up to Ichigo's shoulders, neck, and hair. He couldn't help literally clawing at the soul reaper's body as their tongues battled and explored. It felt as though the body pressing him into the mattress was on fire and that his own, normally cold, form would soon catch.

The feeling of his skin beginning to tear due to Ulquiorra's attentions caused the hollow to cling to the arancar beneath him, an involuntary action born from both pain and pleasure. This was when the fourth was reminded of the soul reaper's weakened state. He smirked into their kiss as he recalled the feeling of the young man weakly trying to fight him the first time only to have him yield so completely to his will like this. Either way, the young man's boldness in spite of his severe lack of strength was intriguing and, in this state, arousing.

The hollow gasped and broke their kiss again when Grimmjaw finally hit his prostate. Inexplicably angered by the disconnect, even though he appreciated what it meant, he began to use his teeth, biting at the soul reaper's already swollen lips and making them bleed before frantically lapping up the droplets that emerged.

Neither heard Grimmjaw chuckle before he grabbed the nameless hollow by Ichigo's messy orange hair and rudely pulled him up onto his knees and away from Ulquiorra. The sixth would have feared for his safety at the look the fourth gave him, that is, if he hadn't been using the object of his desire as a human shield. The green-eyed arancar growled and narrowed is eyes.

Grimmjaw smirked, licking some of the blood off the young man's lips, "Aizen-_sama_ will be upset if you damage him too much," he chided, remembering the harsh words of warning their master had given him.

"I don't care," Ulquiorra snarled as he grabbed the sixth espada by the collar and threw him off the bed. He landed a few feet away with a hard thump. With Grimmjaw out of the way, he pushed the soul reaper down onto his back and climbed on top of him. They took a brief moment to take each other in, the room silent save their ragged breath and Grimmjaw's grumbling. Ulquiorra ended the moment by dragging his nails down the soul reaper's chest, starting with simply scratching but as he drew lower they gradually became angry red gashes. The fourth espada's eyes danced as blood again began to leak from the new wounds.

The hollow as well as the soul reaper trapped inside groaned at the sensation and resumed writhing, this time below the espada instead of above him.

Grimmjaw couldn't believe what the was hearing, Ulquiorra didn't care? At that, Grimmjaw realized how much it turned him on when Ulquiorra said things that he would regret later. He _must_ have been deep in the fever to say something like that. He chuckled at the idea and began to slowly crawl back toward the bed.

Ulquiorra saw the motion out of the corner of his eye. "I _was_ going to make you leave…but I changed my mind. However…if you come even an inch closer, I will throw you out," the fourth warned, barely taking his eyes off his prey.

"Aw, come on. That's hardly fair. After all I did, don't I deserve a little fun?" Grimmjaw tried to sound as hurt as possible but because of his arousal, he just sounded greedy.

"All the fun you deserve can be had from that distance," Ulquiorra informed flatly before returning his full attention to the body beneath him.

The only warning the hollow received that he was about to be penetrated was the way the fourth espada lifted his hips but when it happened, his body reacted before he could even think, back arching, legs wrapping around, head flying back.

Taking only a moment to steady himself, the dark-haired arancar bit his lip as he buried himself in the hollow and whimpered at the sensation. There was no resistance other than the natural tightness of that sweet ring of muscle and the more than occasional spasms that wracked the young man's body when the espada struck his prostate.

Grimmjaw, unable to interrupt a scene so hot and unwilling to test Ulquiorra's threat, sat back and reached an eager hand into his pants to begin attending to his much neglected erection. Neither seemed to notice.

Ulquiorra was too focused on the moaning young man beneath him to remember that Grimmjaw was even still present. That changed when he heard the nameless hollow chuckle. It was the same, partially distracted chuckle that he'd heard the other make before. He couldn't help asking, "What?" through gritted teeth.

"It's just the King…" the hollow dismissively mumbled.

He'd nearly forgotten about the other personality, the normally dominant personality of that damned soul reaper. Cocking a curious eyebrow but not stopping or slowing his pace, "What's he saying?" he asked in a husky voice.

"He's yellin' at me…says I'm moanin' like a whore…wants me to knock it off…" he managed.

"You are," Ulquiorra informed. "But don't stop," he growled.

Their strange pillow talk caused a moan from Grimmjaw and their attention was turned on him. Suddenly, he grew self-conscious but since they weren't stopping, he saw no reason to.

The hollow turned to see Grimmjaw sweating and watching them trough jealous, half-lidded eyes while his hand worked frantically in his pants and his breath came in gasps. The sight made his cock twitch and he could feel that it wasn't just him getting off to it, the teen trapped inside was also reacting to the sight. "Mmmm…that shut 'em up," the hollow giggled.

Ulquiorra leaned over Ichigo's body and whispered into his ear, "I love making him do that. He's great fun to watch."

"Does that mean I have to take care of myself then?" the hollow pouted.

"Don't you even think about it," Ulquiorra said as he took the only untouched erection in the room into his hand and gave it a squeeze.

The hollow gasped, "You might want to wait to do that…I'm so close already…I'd hate to," he had more but was cut off.

Ulquiorra continued to message as he spoke, "Don't worry about that…I've been told that problem has been fixed." Szayel had happened to mention that detail one afternoon a few weeks ago. At the time, Ulquiorra simply took it as a comment about his work, made in passing, or the eighth's way of rubbing his situation with Grimmjaw in his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he made a note to himself to thank the pink-haired espada and to ask just how involved he was in Grimmjaw's scheme. Judging by the boy's accessories, quite a lot.

That was all the hollow needed to hear. As soon as the words sunk in, which did take a moment, he let go of any self-control he managed to maintain and let himself succumb to the pleasure of what was being done to him. It made his toes curl and he began to claw at the bed sheets, twisting them in his fists. He quickly felt the effects of his reaction when Ulquiorra pulled back up and began to slam into him even harder. He was thrusting so hard that he felt himself sliding toward the edge of the bed, not that he could bring himself to care, that is…until his head fell off the edge and the sudden rush of blood to his brain caused him to see stars and lose himself in Ulquiorra's firm grip. The sensation was so intense that it left him mumbling and shaking afterward.

Grimmjaw, still on the floor nearby, was captivated by the scene and the strangled moan that the soul reaper-turned-hollow gave as he came was enough to create a sympathetic reaction within the sixth, who came with a grunt, soiling his pants.

The espada held the submissive body beneath him in place until he too came, hard inside the young soul reaper.

Once spent, Ulquiorra dropped the boy and slumped forward over his body. His breaths came in deep gasps as he watched and waited to see if the soul reaper's personality came back. When he finally lifted his head to slide a little further back onto the bed, the fourth saw the same gold on black eyes and partial bone mask.

"Szayel did a good job with these," he commented to Grimmjaw who was still sitting on the floor, also regaining his bearings. "Thank him for me when you give them back," he instructed as he moved to remove the collar.

"No need to be doin' that just yet," the hollow coaxed, leaning away from Ulquiorra's outstretched hand. "I still got some play left in me…"

Ulquiorra just laughed, "I don't doubt that. However, I am quite finished with you," he informed as he unhooked the thin gold ring from the young man's throat.

"Damn it! Oh, well…" No matter what the hollow said, he was spent, only bargaining for another round so that he could stay in control of Ichigo's body that much longer. But, when push came to shove, he easily relented and retreated to the darker places of the soul reaper's mind.

Ichigo, once in control of himself again, looked back and forth between the two espada, anger and shame poorly hidden on his features. He felt even more violated than last time. At least last time, with Grimmjaw, it had been some sort of accident that neither one of them could have helped. It had been Grimmjaw's moment of need and even though he was an enemy, if Ichigo was the only person who could help him, he would have. As he had time to reflect on the bizarre encounter, he realized that if they'd talked to him about it, he would have, with only minimal coaxing, willingly gone into that room with the sixth espada. This was different, much different.

"Grimmjaw…you had no right to do that!" the young man weakly accused.

The teal-haired man shrugged and stood, adjusting his uniform to best hide the all too obvious stain that was forming. "You're mine and I'll do with you as I please. You're just lucky I didn't do something like this sooner," he scoffed before turning to Ulquiorra. "I'm going to get changed. You have until I get back to get him cleaned up for Aizen."

"Take your time."

.


	8. Gifts pt 3

Ulquiorra handed Grimmjaw the collar before turning back to Ichigo, who was bruised, bleeding, and covered in cum beneath him. After a brief taste of the fluids that were quickly congealing on the young man's skin, he pulled him to his feet and led him to the adjoining washroom. Neither one said a word until they were in the shower and Ulquiorra attempted to start washing Ichigo.

The young man jerked away, "Thanks, but I can do that myself." His tone was unusually scathing. Ulquiorra gave him an impudent glare before pushing him against the shower wall with a hard thump. Ichigo felt his forehead smack against the tile and he briefly saw stars. He was out of it long enough for the espada to start washing him.

He started with the soul reaper's back and the scar that Grimmjaw had given him. "You know, you don't really belong to Grimmjaw," he began. "At least, not in any way that _you _should be expected to recognize."

Ichigo spat back, "I'm not retarded."

"And he knows that but there is a part of him that really believes that you do. He's too attached to the old ways. If you hadn't let him give you this," he ran his nails over the marred flesh, "he could make no such claim."

"Tch, in case you forgot, _I _really didn't have much choice in the matter…not that my hollow could've stopped him even if he wanted to."

"Would you like a choice now?" Ulquiorra asked genuinely. If that was all the young man wanted, it was the least he could do…especially since he wasn't going to relent until he got what he wanted anyway.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? I mean, you already fucked me, what choice is there left for me to make?"

"You could choose not to be Grimmjaw's anymore," Ulquiorra offered offhandedly.

"You already said that 'his claim' doesn't really apply to me so what difference would it make?"

"And see how much good it did you? I'm offering you a way out." There were a couple of reasons for Ulquiorra's seemingly compassionate offer, the least of which was compassion.

"How?" Ichigo suddenly started to take him seriously.

"Allow me to mark you," he replied simply.

Ichigo blinked in disbelief. "What? Are you crazy? That's not any better!"

"Of course it is. Regardless of what Ichimaru says, I am sure Aizen-sama is not pleased that Grimmjaw brought you here. He didn't want you to be bothered with such things ever again. Grimmjaw does whatever he wants but I obey our master's wishes. Let me claim your body and he won't touch you again unless it is in battle…at least not intentionally," the espada bargained with the most tactical reason he'd given himself for wanting to do this. The other two reasons were purely emotional on his part and though he was thoroughly disgusted with himself for them, he was still in the mood to indulge. The primary reason was simply because he wanted to and the other, to infuriate Grimmjaw.

"The first time wasn't _intentional_ but it still happened," Ichigo replied through gritted teeth.

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra suddenly turned him around to look him in the eyes.

"I said that the first time wasn't intentional. That stupid helmet interfere with your hearing or something?"

"It was an accident?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah. He was spacing out and I snuck up on him. As soon as he turned and looked at me, I knew something was wrong…but I had no idea what and it was already too late."

Ulquiorra laughed a little. All this time, he'd been giving Grimmjaw credit for finding someone outside of their hierarchy to mess around with only to find out that it happened because Grimmjaw was distracted by his own condition. And, as much as that last fact irritated him, it put him at ease to know that Grimmjaw had not ditched him on purpose. Not that it changed anything.

Even with Ichigo's limited experience with Ulquiorra, he could tell that laughter of any sort coming from this being was practically unheard of and usually a cause for concern. The sound made his heart jump up into his throat. "What?" he asked with distain.

"Oh, nothing. So…" he closed the gap between their bodies, vaguely pretending to still care about washing the young man, running his soapy hands around his shoulders and down his arms, and licked a few water droplets off the side of his face, "are you going to let me?"

"Look, I really don't need another reason for people to ask me weird questions when I go swimming so…no, I'd really rather not," Ichigo sarcastically spat though, because of the proximity of the other man and the intimacy of his touches, he could feel his body beginning to stir again, damn teenage hormones. The espada's tongue on his skin was having a particularly dangerous effect on him.

Ulquiorra could feel the boy starting to react to him again. The hollow in him was right, this boy's body was very sensitive. It made the espada want to toy with him even more, especially now that he had some of his sense back. "That's really too bad," he planted soft, sensual kisses along the soul reaper's jaw and down the side of his throat. "I know the perfect spot too."

Ichigo couldn't help asking, "Where?" with a notable level of genuine curiosity in his tone.

"I'm glad you asked," the espada pulled back to watch the orange-haired teen's expression as his hand traveled down from the shoulder it had been resting on, over his tan chest and stomach, and past his semi-erect length. It ended up between Ichigo's legs, a couple centimeters from his balls, resting there for a moment before pinching the boy on the inner thigh.

Ichigo yelped at the sudden pain and then again when he felt his knees buckle because of the sensation. He blushed at the intensity of his own reaction. Sure, his hollow seemed to know what he was doing when it came to things like this but Ichigo was inexperienced and it was starting to show. He was unaccustomed to and could barely handle pleasure of this kind in and of itself with any level of composure so, the exquisite combination of pleasure and pain that Ulquiorra provided him was nearly mind blowing for the young man.

All this didn't mean that, even though his body was betraying him, when Ulquiorra caught him he wouldn't push away. In fact, he pushed the arancar away with all the strength he could manage. No matter how good it felt, he knew this was so wrong that he couldn't even fathom how one of his friends or loved ones would react if they ever found out.

"What? You were worried about other people seeing it…or do you make a habit of showing off that part of your leg?" Ulquiorra teased as he resumed his task of making the young man as presentable as possible for their master. That meant cleaning out the large scratch marks on his torso. Seeing that it was going to take more than a good rinse to do the job, he knelt down to take a closer look as he gently rubbed soap into the wounds.

Ichigo winced. The scratches were still painfully fresh and the soap stung his torn flesh.

At that reaction, Ulquiorra gave him an expecting look but when there was no reply, he prompted, "What's the matter?"

"That shit stings! Just rinse 'em out…I'll take care of it later," Ichigo offered.

Ulquiorra appeared thoughtful. "Perhaps you prefer the same method as Grimmjaw," he barely said as he washed away the soap so that he could continue using his mouth.

Ichigo flinched, that damn tongue again. It took all of his self control not to push the espada's head a little lower so that he was licking an equally sensitive, but much more pleasurable, area. This did not go unnoticed. Well, it was difficult for Ulquiorra to ignore the teen's member as it hardened before him. When he began to whimper, the espada couldn't help reaching a hand up to start stroking him.

The soul reaper gasped, "No, please, don't."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to send you to our master like this. He would think I neglected you and that would be most unfortunate for me."

Ichigo wined but that was all the protest he could manage before Ulquiorra moved and started teasing the head with his soft, parted lips, his breath tickling the flesh and causing it to engorge further in his grasp. "Damnit," he hissed to keep from moaning.

Ulquiorra barely held back a chuckle, knowing that might put the soul reaper on the defensive again. Instead, he pulled the head into his mouth and gently suckled it. That got him the moan he wanted. He much preferred the sounds he was making now, rather than the twisted version of the young man's voice that distinguished the control of his hollow personality, as it reminded him of the timber of the voices of lower hollows. That was saying quite a bit since he had greatly enjoyed the strange sounds the hollow would make. When Ichigo finally failed to stop his hips from jerking, he pulled away.

Ichigo made a not-so-small sound of frustration. The teasing was almost too much for him. His head was already spinning and the arancar had hardly done anything to him. Luckily, his hollow was already sated so he kept his mocking to a lazy minimum. He was pulled out of his daze when Ulquiorra spoke to him again.

"Grimmjaw will be back any minute now," he commented, his hand still working the young man's shaft.

Ichigo just nodded, unable to form a real reply or even bring himself to care.

"I don't think you understand what that means. He'll be furious if he finds us like this," he grinned for just a fraction of a second before tonguing the slit.

The next words out of Ichigo's mouth took them both aback for a moment, "Then you'd better quit teasin' me and finish me off."

Ulquiorra smirked. "I don't think there's time for that. He's about to enter my chamber. It will only be a matter of seconds before he finds us," he exaggerated. In actuality, he didn't really care if the sixth watched them again and the idea that he would indeed be at least peeved made him enjoy the moment even more. However, it made the situation less than ideal for the orange-haired boy in his grasp. "He can't do anything to me," he nearly bragged, "but, in his anger, he may forget about your weakened state and accidentally kill you."

Ichigo shot a concerned look down at the espada still licking his cock between sentences. "What are you saying?"

Ulquiorra lifted the soul reaper's leg and began to nibble on his inner thigh. "Give me a reason to give a shit whether or not he kills you."

The fourth barely finished that thought when, as predicted, Grimmjaw entered the foggy washroom. At first, he only saw the two figures but as he drew closer, recognition began to appear on his features. A snarl formed on his lips and he growled at the sight. Ichigo could feel the teal-haired espada's raietsu flaring madly and in that instant, he believed that Ulquiorra was right. When they made eye contact, it looked like Grimmjaw really wanted to kill him. For a brief second, in his shock, Ichigo thought how much of a relief it was to see the murderous look in the sixth espada's eyes. At the very least, it was more familiar than the other looks he' been receiving and therefore more comforting. However, he was quickly reminded of his situation. He didn't stand a chance in his current state and the angry arancar was drawing ever closer.

Out of panic and desperation, Ichigo finally caved. "Do it," he told Ulquiorra through gritted teeth.

"Hm?" he pretended not to hear or to realized the presence of the other espada.

"He's here! If you're gunna bite me, here's your chance."

"As you wish."

He felt the searing pain of Ulquiorra's sharp teeth tearing at the thick muscle of his inner thigh and cried out not only at the sudden pain but because it had caused him to come, once again, in the fourth espada's firm grip.

Ichigo's outburst was enough to make Grimmjaw move even quicker as he approached the shower and threw open the door. He blinked in disbelief at what he saw. The soul reaper's cum was quickly washing down the drain as Ulquiorra released his grasp on him and withdrew. As he did, he turned to Grimmjaw with a bloody smirk and licked his lips.

Unnerved by the look of triumph that Ulquiorra was sporting, Grimmjaw tore his gaze away and toward the soul reaper as he slowly slid down the shower wall gasping for breath, eyes glazed and a thick stream of blood running down the inside of his leg. He twitched a little occasionally as he tried to gather his bearings and was obviously having a very difficult time.

"Ya sure did a bang up job of getting' 'em cleaned up," Grimmjaw told Ulquiorra as he reached into the shower and grabbed Ichigo by the wrist. He used this grip to withdraw the dazed young man.

Ulquiorra didn't complain. He simply stood and started to rinse himself off. He knew that Grimmjaw was angry but at the same time, he also knew that if he valued his rank, he would not cause any further harm to the boy. Though, the look that Ichigo gave him as Grimmjaw dragged him away could only be described as priceless. He could see the words, "What are you doing? You're supposed to save me from this maniac!" form on the teen's lips but he had too much pride to actually say them. Actually, he didn't say anything until they were at the door, "Don't forget his clothes," he reminded.

Grimmjaw grumbled but gathered them in a bundle and tried to lead Ichigo out of the fourth's chamber. When he looked back to see why the soul reaper wasn't following him, he received a look of shame and incredulity. "The quicker you leave here, the quicker I can take you back."

"At least let me get dressed first," Ichigo shot back, attempting to grab his clothes.

Grimmjaw pulled them out of his reach. "Why? Aizen has to examine you for damage. Do you want to get dressed here just to get undressed again in a few minutes?"

"I don't want to walk around this freaky place naked!" Ichigo stated.

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes, "No one's gunna bother you."

Ichigo stood firm.

"Fine," Grimmjaw grumbled, "here," he grabbed one of the fourth's towels and threw it at Ichigo.

Realizing that it was probably all he was going to get and that it was better than nothing, the orange-haired teen wrapped the towel around his waist and unwillingly followed.

* * *

Before Ichigo had time to think, he was standing at the foot of Aizen's stupidly-huge throne in nothing but a towel. He wasn't sure what was more humiliating, what was happening now or everything that happened before now. Luckily for Ichigo, the only other present was Ichimaru who stood at Aizen's side with his usual sly grin. Grimmjaw was also glad that the hall normally filled with arancar was practically empty.

The young soul reaper was blushing deeply but that didn't inhibit the intensity of his upward glare when he barely heard Aizen tell Ichimaru that he preferred him unconscious. Ichimaru offered to have him knocked out but Aizen insisted that was unnecessary before nodding for him to proceed.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt the presence of the silver-haired man behind him. He silently cursed himself for flinching. Seeing no new wounds on the boy's back, he slowly, methodically made his way around to face him. He appeared slightly impressed when he took in the scratches on his tan torso. Ichigo could swear that Ichimaru was going to reach out and touch them but he held himself back. Then, he raised his gaze to the young man's face. His smirk grew for a moment when he saw that his lips were quite bruised.

"You seem to be reasonably undamaged…" Ichimaru noted.

"Keh, whatever," Ichigo looked away. He could feel the former captain's eyes rake back down his body. He tried not to fidget and was reasonably successful. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Grimmjaw standing a few feet away. The sixth espada was pretending not pay attention to what was happening.

He wasn't going to say anything to the soul reaper about the towel until he saw the thin trails of blood running down the inside of his leg. "What's this?" he tried to pull the towel away.

That's when Ichigo flinched, gripping harder onto his thin covering. "Back off!" he nearly growled.

"I'm sorry," he wasn't really sorry, but it was fun to say, "but I must assess your damages."

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

Aizen thought about saying something but he was too intrigued by their exchange.

Grimmjaw also remained silent but only because he really didn't have anything to say.

"It's nothing," Ichigo repeated after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you," he told the young man in an even tone as he forcefully moved the towel to get a better look. He was more than amused by what he saw. "Not that I have any direct experience with this…but I'd say someone would be slightly offended by you saying that is nothing," he chuckled.

Ichigo turned even redder and tuned away. Then, he remembered something that Ulquiorra said and replied. "It is nothing to me."

"I see. Well, if it's nothing…then I won't worry about it." He licked his lips regretfully and relented. Turning back to the brunette seated at the throne. "He's okay…nothing too permanent."

Aizen nodded in recognition but took a moment of silence to take in the young man and his escort. "Grimmjaw," he turned to his espada, ignoring Ichigo, "After your return, do not trouble yourself with coming back to see me. I have decided not to punish you, as you were acting with a surprisingly selfless purpose. However, if you do anything like this again without first requesting my permission, rest assured that your punishment will be severe."

Surprisingly, that was when Ichigo finally spoke up, "You've decided what? Are you kidding?"

"Excuse me?" he was intrigued, rather than irritated, by the sudden outburst.

"After what he did to me, you're not even gunna yell at 'em? What the fuck?" the teen demanded.

When Aizen only gave them dismissive motions, as he was unwilling to take the time needed to explain his decision to the boy, Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo and pulled him out of the throne room. Ichimaru walked them to the door and quietly told Ichigo, "It is my understanding that Ulquiorra has exacted a most effective punishment already."

Ichigo gave him an awkward glance before being pulled out of the room. Once the large door was closed, Grimmjaw stopped and threw the soul reaper's clothes at him. After taking a quick moment to wipe away the blood the ran down his leg, he quickly dressed.

* * *

Neither the soul reaper nor the espada felt the need to speak until Ichigo saw that they were near the real world. "Don't take me back to my room."

"Where am I supposed to leave ya then?"

"Anywhere else is fine."

"Whatever." He, instead, left the soul reaper in front of his home. Once there, he removed the thin golden bracelets. He fully expected to be attacked the moment the teen's power returned. He was a little disappointed when that was not the case.

Ichigo just stood on the sidewalk staring up at his window. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Grimmjaw spoke.

"Kurosaki, why did you let him do that?" there was a notable tone of genuine curiosity in his words.

"What do you mean? I didn't do any of this. Everything that happened is your fault," the soul reaper replied, not bothering to disguise his bitterness.

Grimmjaw was obviously displeased by that answer. "I mean," he closed the gap between their bodies for the final tine that evening, "this," he roughly grabbed at the still-bleeding wound on the young man's thigh. "I heard you tell him to do it." There was an air of jealousy that he couldn't hide.

Ichigo gasped at the rough contact and shivered when he realized that Grimmjaw's touches were starting to feel disarmingly familiar. When he recovered, the look gave could only be described as suspicious. "What's it to you?"

"Call it curiosity…" he nearly purred. He was pleased that, if nothing else, he could still make such forward advances toward the soul reaper. Perhaps he'd forgotten that he wasn't wearing the bracelets anymore…no, he could feel the young man's energy fluctuating wildly, as it often did. Well, not that Ichigo was every really aware of his own raietsu unless someone else was pointing it out to him.

Ichigo thought for a moment before formulating his reply. There was no way he was going to tell the espada that he did it out of helpless desperation and because he feared for his life. "I don't like the idea that you think you own me." It was a true statement, just not the ultimate reason.

Grimmjaw sneered. "Well," he stepped away and reopened the tear in space, "I guess I can go back to trying to kill ya now…yer a lot better at fighting than ya are at fucking anyway." He waved as he stepped into the tear and watched it close.

While Ichigo couldn't help but be a little offended by that last remark, his hollow laughed. "You shouldn't take that personally," it began. When Ichigo paused for him, he continued. "He never got to fuck _you_," he informed pointedly. "And I made a point of not giving him too much 'cause he was so impatient."

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled to the voice in his head.

"He's just mad that we both gave Ulquiorra exactly what he wanted and he only got a good quick fuck outta me," the hollow informed in a bratty tone. "If I'd known that he'd be so good to us this time…I might have played with him a little more last time."

The very idea that that was the reason why Grimmjaw was so angry seemed absolutely absurd. Ichigo sighed, finally unable to maintain the barrier between himself and his emotions. It was a strange feeling that overwhelmed him. He was profoundly confused and felt incredibly used but, at the same time, there was something disturbingly flattering about being the object of desire and jealously for not one but two very attractive _male_ arancar. Ichigo wanted to hit himself when he realized that one of his major hang-ups had been about it being gay sex. However, like most things of that nature, as much as it felt shameful and wrong, it felt equally fantastic and all too right. He shuddered again but before he could continue that line of thought, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" It was Kon. He was leaning out of Ichigo's bedroom window and giving him a concerned look.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself before entering through the open window, rudely pushing Kon aside in the process.

"You should be nice to me when I'm in your body…at least not push me around. You could hurt yourself," he joked bitterly.

"Sorry," Ichigo quietly apologized. It felt good to be back in his room even though he knew all too well that he wasn't really any safer there than anywhere else.

Kon blinked in disbelief at how easily the soul reaper apologized. It worried him. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo denied.

Kon gave him a look of impatience. "Okay, now really. What happened? What the fuck was that all about?" he tried not to raise his voice.

"I told you. Nothing," he replied again in a schooled tone.

"Look, I did what you told me. I didn't see or talk to anybody. I didn't even leave your room. I was really worried about you. The least I deserve is an explanation." Kon locked eyes with Ichigo, pinning him where he stood.

"Thank you," Ichigo replied before retaking his body and instead of putting the soul candy back into the stuffed lion he simply set it on his desk and went to sleep.

Well, he more like passed out from physical and emotional exhaustion and it only lasted a couple hours. Once he was rested enough to function, he awoke with a start. His brain had been replaying his first 'encounter' with Grimmjaw. It'd done this a thousand times before. It was all going as it normally did but when he remembered the final detail, that of him trying to get answers out of the arancar only to be knocked unconscious. That memory by itself wasn't enough to startle the teen awake but it combined with what he'd done to Kon hours before was. He immediately got up and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

Okay...well, please let me know what you think.

Also, I've received suggestions to do either Hollow Ichigo or Szayel next...but I've no idea who they could be paired with (preferably not each other, at least not yet, as much as Szayel might enjoy that). Recommendations are very welcome.


	9. Kiss 'n' Make up

Ichigo waited until the very last possible second before he left for school the following morning to put Kon's soul candy back into the stuffed lion. As soon as he did, he left without saying a word, which, in itself, wasn't unusual but it was still unnerving. This left the mod soul the majority of the day to ponder what he wanted to say to Ichigo.

When he returned that afternoon, he entered his bedroom to find the plushy seated on his windowsill staring out into the street where he'd watched Grimmjaw return Ichigo to the real world. A full week went by like that. Neither one said anything of meaning to the other until Ichigo came home from school and, irritated by the mod soul's constant moping, decided to say something.

"It's been almost a week. Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Ichigo began as he laid down on his bed.

Kon didn't turn to reply. "No."

"Really?" Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you wanted to tell me. You would have by now. Besides, you made it _perfectly_ clear that night that you didn't want to talk about it."

"Good. 'Cause like I said, it was nothing."

"Ichigo," Kon finally turned to face the teen, "I know something really fucked up happened to you. It's not that hard to tell. I saw the way he treated you."

Ichigo shrank at the accusing tone the mod soul used. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No…not unless it keeps happening or you start acting weirder than normal because of it." Kon replied evenly. He'd had much time to consider the best course of action and taking into account his situation with the soul reaper, he decided to just take a passive role, only taking action if Ichigo really looked like he needed help.

As it were, the teen had managed to push any thoughts related to his 'encounters' out of his mind when in the presence of others…for the most part. "Thank you," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Heuco Mundo…

Grimmjaw was seated at the foot of Ulquiorra's bed when he emerged from his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still stringy and wet. He tried not to snicker when he saw the sixth. "Can I help you?"

The teal-haired arancar took a moment to really look at his comrade. His fair skin glistened with the quickly cooling moisture from his shower. As the water droplets evaporated they made goosebumps all over his body and his nipples harden. It took all Grimmjaw had not to lick his lips in appreciation. "I wanted to see if he marked you too." It was part of the reason he'd come here.

"I'm afraid he wasn't inclined to do such a thing." He shrugged as he made his way over to a fresh uniform, neatly folded on his bedside table. As much as he would have enjoyed that, he wasn't given sufficient time to coax the teen into such an action.

"But he was _inclined _to tell you to do it…" Grimmjaw's words carried an unusual tone of scathing curiosity.

"Indeed he did," Ulquiorra, facing away from his 'guest', licked his lips, remembering the intoxicatingly sweet taste of human flesh.

"How'd ya do it?" he asked as he took a closer look at Ulquiorra's neck. Grimmjaw's mark was still there, even if it was fading.

"You really want to know?" Ulquiorra asked, still not bothering to turn and face the sixth as he dropped his towel and began dressing.

The sudden sight of Ulquiorra's bare ass made Grimmjaw forget for a moment what they were talking about. He only regained his sense of self after watching those slender hips sway as the fourth bend over to put his pants on. "Yeah," he finally confirmed.

That was when the shorter espada turned around to face his 'company', shirt in hand. "I knew you'd be angry when you came back and found us like that. I told him that you'd probably kill him in a fit of unbridled rage without so much as a second thought regarding his condition…but if he let me take control of him, that you wouldn't…or at least that I'd stop you."

"He bought that bullshit?" Grimmjaw chuckled a little. Sure, he was still a little pissed about having the soul reaper stolen from him in such a way, even if Ulquiorra wouldn't play with his new toy, but it was amusing. Actually, the thought of murdering the young man for something so small, especially when in such a pathetic state, never crossed his mind. He'd just wanted to get the soul reaper out of there as quickly as possible so that it would all be over.

"He was so close to coming by that point that he didn't question it," Ulquiorra bragged as he pulled his shirt up his arms and over his shoulders.

This time Grimmjaw outright laughed.

"So, we're even now," Ulquiorra informed as he began zipping up his shirt.

Watching the green-eyed espada get dressed was almost as frustrating as the idea that he'd actually owed something to him in the first place. "I wouldn't go that far. If you'd let me take him with me when I left the first time, maybe…but not now."

Ulquiorra smiled inwardly. Grimmjaw still didn't know that he was aware that his encounter with the soul reaper was an accident, not an attempt to escape him, and that either way, he didn't really care that much. The sixth was also too proud to admit that seeing the handsome young man had been a mistake, that he'd really gone to the real world to formulate some sort of plan for what to do when he found Ulquiorra.

The fourth shrugged as he finished zipping up his collar before sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his socks and shoes. "Do you expect something of me? Is that why you are here?"

"What? I can't just come visit you? You should appreciate it since you hardly ever keep any sort of company," Grimmjaw teased as he scooted closer to his comrade.

"The company I keep is no concern of yours."

"It is when I'm that company. You owe me."

"Really? Did you ever think that it's your fault for leaving him alone with me that that happened?"

"Nice try. I'm not responsible for your choices," he drew closer to the smaller arancar

"It was his choice," Ulquiorra reminded, careful not to back away.

"You can fool him with that crap but not me." He pushed the fourth back onto the bed so that his legs still hung over the edge. Surprisingly, he was met with little resistance so, he removed the other arancar's shoes and socks. He tossed them aside before moving up to unzip Ulquiorra's shirt. As he did, he watched green eyes roll in irritation.

After all the care he took in dressing, Grimmjaw seemed intent to undo all that. Not that this was an unexpected development. He'd seen the hungry look in those teal eyes the moment he entered the room. He said nothing as he watched his zipper glide back downward. However, he couldn't hold back a slight sigh when Grimmjaw's strong and determined hands slid up his chest, over his shoulders, and down his arms taking his shirt with them.

The teal-haired espada then used one hand, no-so-carefully hooked around the back of Ulquiorra's neck, to pull him off the bed long enough to yank the shirt out from beneath them. When Grimmjaw reached his pants, he finally spoke. "Stop it," he commanded.

"Why? I saw the way you reacted to that boy undressing you. You like it." Grimmjaw grinned at the flush that was starting to form on his partner's cheeks as he untied the sash at his waist. "That's okay, he does too."

Ulquiorra gave the slightest mewl of pleasure when Grimmjaw slid his hands inside to push his pants down. He could feel his hands along every inch of his legs. By the time his trousers were discarded he was mostly hard. The sixth took in the sight of the fourth, now nude before him, with a slight growl before moving up to initiate a rough kiss, his favorite kind. He was pleased that Ulquiorra saw fit to kiss him back without hesitation. As they kissed, their hands ran up and down each other's bodies. When Grimmjaw finally took Ulquiorra's length into his hand, the kiss was broken by a hiss of pleasure.

Grimmjaw leaned over and whispered into his partner's ear in a husky voice, "You're so sexy when you do shit like that," he complimented, knowing that even the slightest reaction from the fourth was a great reward.

In response, Ulquiorra screwed his eyes shut. He didn't like his involuntary outbursts as much as Grimmjaw did because they both knew it was a sign of his weakening self control. However, it seemed he was unable to suppress the heated sighs that escaped his lips as Grimmjaw leisurely stroked his erection.

But before long, Grimmjaw moved away, abandoning the warm body beneath him.

Ulquiorra glared.

"What?" he feigned innocence, an unusual tone for the sixth espada.

Ulquiorra slowly sat up and glanced down at his lap before glaring at Grimmjaw again.

"Keh, you expect me to jerk you off? After all I did for you? You are too ungrateful," he used Ulquiorra's words against him, words that rang in his ears and made him angry.

"I expect nothing of you."

"Good…but if you wanna do it yourself," he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pressed his open palm hard against his own erection.

The fourth gasped at the rough contact.

"Feel free," Grimmjaw pushed away and headed toward the door, laughing all the way. That is, until he heard Ulquiorra give a deep throated moan. At that point, there was no way he wasn't going to at least turn and see what that was all about. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. Ulquiorra, not bothering to push himself further up onto the bed, lay where Grimmjaw put him with one hand traveling up and down his throbbing length and the other in a fist up near his lips where he nibbled on his knuckles in a feeble attempt to stifle any sounds too much louder than the one he'd just made. Grimmjaw's eyes sparkled at the sight and he slowly started to make his way back to his comrade.

As Ulquiorra eyed the sixth from his extremely vulnerable position, he could tell by Grimmjaw's posture that if he was in his released state, his ears and tail would be twitching with excitement and anticipation.

Grimmjaw licked his lips, thinking that Ulquiorra had been right about one thing. Watching someone else pleasure themselves was an exciting spectacle. Once he was standing over his comrade again, he growled hungrily as he leaned over, took Ulquiorra's hand away from his mouth, and pinned it next to his head.

That's when they made real eye contact for the first time since either'd entered the room. Grimmjaw was grinning wantonly downward while Ulquiorra looked back up with an arrogant knowing. He knew if he'd started touching himself, Grimmjaw would come back. It was much easier to do that than to ask or, heaven forbid, order the sixth espada to return to his bed.

This look did not go unnoticed by the larger espada. "Tch, that's an awful big look for someone in your position."

Ulquiorra wanted to reply, "That's because I'm still in control of this situation," but he refrained, knowing that would cause the other to leave. He also knew that that wasn't entirely true. Sure, he could still be incredibly manipulative and, chances were, the sixth would fall for his ploys but the real gravity of the situation left him as Grimmjaw's uke, something that he was only starting to become comfortable with. So, instead of his snarky reply, he simply rolled his head back a little and let slip another moan, not stopping his hand for even a moment.

When those pale lips parted to emit that lusty sound, Grimmjaw took the opportunity to capture them with his own. He quickly realized that while distracted as such, Ulquiorra's kisses became less expert, less dexterous and that, somehow, made them even hotter. At this realization, Grimmjaw couldn't help chuckling into the other's mouth, interrupting their lip-lock for only a moment.

Ulquiorra let his eyelids slide shut as he felt his need begin to overtake his good sense. As much as he hated the very idea of allowing himself to be beneath Grimmjaw like this, at the same time, it was strangely exciting. It was as though he couldn't stop himself from provoking the larger, but lower-ranked, espada. Regardless, some small part of him was enjoying this and it was quickly growing. Without thinking, he stopped trying to pull his off-hand free from Grimmjaw's and instead held on tight.

Grimmjaw cringed slightly, Ulquiorra's grip was unexpected and nearly bone-crushingly strong, signaling his desire for the sixth to stay. To test this, he tried to pull away ever so slightly, finding that the vice-like grip grew even stronger, more painful. Immediately, he returned to using his weight to hold the fourth's hand in place. "Well, if you're not gunna let me leave…" he reached down with his free hand and untied the sash at his waist, letting his pants fall down to his knees. He didn't bother to finish his sentence, knowing that his actions would be sufficient in telling what he wanted. He lifted himself up onto the bed so that their erections were touching. For a moment, he thought he heard Ulquiorra give a heated whine, but he couldn't be sure.

Without skipping a beat Ulquiorra took Grimmjaw into his hand as well and continued to squeeze and pump the engorged pieces of flesh. All the while, they ground their hips together, creating even more delicious friction and once they really got going, there was enough precum to allow them to slide freely against one another and inside Ulquiorra's grasp.

Before they were finished, they were slippery enough and their movements were strong enough and erratic enough that it was starting to effect the smaller espada's grip. This made him hold on even tighter, for fear of losing that precious friction. This increased pressure had an unexpected but not unpleasant side effect. Not three thrusts later, Ulquiorra felt his entire body shudder as he came hard, shooting cum up onto his stomach and chest.

The first pulse of Ulquiorra's cock and the accompanying groan sent Grimmjaw over the edge his seed joining his partner's on the chest of the smaller. Much to Grimmjaw's astonishment, he wasn't immediately thrown off. Instead, Ulquiorra seemed willing to bask in the afterglow with the sixth for at least a moment. Unfortunately, that moment was rather rudely interrupted.

Ichimaru barely knocked before poking his head into the forth espada's chamber. He licked his lips, just a little, at what he saw. "I just stopped by to remind you of the meeting. It's in ten minutes…"

Grimmjaw sneered at the former captain but didn't dispute his presence. He did, however, pull his pants back up and retied his sash, leaving Ulquiorra covered in cum and totally exposed on the edge of his bed. The smaller espada focused his attention on controlling his breathing and maintaining his normally schooled expressionlessness. He told himself that at the very least, it was only Ichimaru and he waited until they were finished to barge into his quarters.

When neither of them saw fit to say anything, the fox-faced man continued, "It's good to see that you two've kissed and made up…Aizen-sama will be very pleased," he added. In actuality, the only reason Aizen would care, let alone be 'very pleased', is that he might not have to deal with their drama for a while.

At the word 'kissed', Grimmjaw brought his fingers to his lips and when he withdrew them, he found traces of blood. He made a quick glance down at Ulquiorra to find his fair lips were bruised and bleeding. His lip twitched at the sight and he had to tear his gaze away from the smaller arancar still reclined on his bed for fear of getting excited all over again.

Ichimaru chuckled and slipped back into the hallway, obviously very pleased with himself.

Once the door clicked shut, Grimmjaw eyed Ulquiorra with a look that mixed victory with only partially sated and unbelievably greedy primal lust. Every second that the fourth espada lay there prone before him he took to commit every small detail to memory. There was so much and he didn't want to miss a single little thing. Briefly, he mused over how their cum was quickly congealing on his torso. His breathing had finally leveled out, that was a shame. His dark hair was still damp, leaving errant strands to stick to his face and emphasize their contrast to his alabaster skin. He particularly enjoyed the expression his partner was wearing. For the most part, his face was void of any discernable emotion but his eyes betrayed him, or at least that's how it appeared. But instead of any trace of anger or (as much as Grimmjaw'd hoped) humiliation he found something resembling satisfaction. Above all and much to Grimmjaw's delight, Ulquiorra appeared disheveled and lethargic.

The green-eyed espada, though intrigued and amused by his larger partner's intense stare, regretfully sat up and began to use his towel to clean himself up. "Couldn't you have done that before I took my shower?" he complained.

"Tch," he scoffed. Of course not. Taking something so incredibly pristine, as Ulquiorra had just become before Grimmjaw jumped him, and defiling it was the majority of his motivation. "You better hurry up," he informed as he wiped the blood from his lips onto his white sleeve, staining his uniform with Ulquiorra's blood, "we wouldn't want to be late." His tone was chiding and void any real respectful seriousness.

However, he was right and the fourth knew that so, he quickly finished cleaning himself up, got dressed, and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times before leading them out of his chamber. Fortunately, they were not late, not that Grimmjaw really cared that much, and it was in no small part thanks to Ichimaru's intrusive reminder. Ulquiorra begrudgingly told himself that he should thank the former captain at a more appropriate time.

* * *

All I can say is wow. Thank you all for your suggestions. I think I have what I need now to continue.


	10. Miscalculation

Okay, a quick thanks to everyone who gave me the reviews and ideas that help me continue this ridiculous story. A special thanks to Kera-Izaki, crazy madness, and Morena Evensong.

* * *

Very early one morning, Grimmjaw awoke to an irritatingly polite knock on his door. He grumbled and rolled over. This happened two more times before he decided that whoever was outside his chamber was not going to leave. So, he rolled out of bed and shuffled toward his door. He rubbed his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented as he made his way. Reluctantly, he opened the door to find Szayel standing there with a smile.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Aw, that's not a proper greeting for someone who's here to help you out," the pink-haired espada chided playfully as he slipped past Grimmjaw and into the room.

As his sleepy haze began to fade, he took a moment to wordlessly take in his visitor. He couldn't help noticing that Szayel looked surprisingly good today, not that he ever really looked bad. He slowly closed his door. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to let you know that you will suffer the fever some time in the next couple of days," he informed while adjusting his glasses.

Grimmjaw started back to his bed, "Okay."

"Humph! Okay? That's it? I don't get a thank you?" he teased, slowly approaching the sixth.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Do you need anything else?" His head felt foggy and the way the eighth was practically strutting toward him wasn't helping.

Szayel gave his comrade a pout before nearly closing the gap between their bodies to lean up and give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. He took a moment to look at the slightly stunned expression on Grimmjaw's face. Damn, he looked hot like that. That's why Szayel made a habit of going to see Grimmjaw when he knew he would be sleeping, he liked the way the sixth looked when he was all groggy and sluggish. It didn't hurt that that's when he was the also most lethargic this way, extending his normally short fuse.

The teal-haired espada could feel his body temperature rising as he stared at the arancar that'd just kissed him.

"You're welcome," Szayel said with an impish tone before heading to the door.

It took only a split second after the kiss for Grimmjaw to realize what was happening, why he felt so strange this morning, and when his guest tried to leave he had to stop him.

Szayel didn't get more than two steps past the larger arancar before he felt a strong hand on his arm. He tried to pull away only to find it grow stronger. "What…" was as far as he got before he looked back to see the look in Grimmjaw's eyes. "No," he shook his head in denial.

"I'm afraid you miscalculated…" he informed, roughly pulling the pink-haired espada toward him.

Szayel renewed his struggle. "M-mis-miscalculated?" he barely muttered as he felt those strong arms wrap around him. When he was pulled close in a crushing embrace he could feel that Grimmjaw was already partially erect. "Grimmjaw," he pleaded in a breathy voice.

Grimmjaw smirked as he nuzzled the slender neck before him. "Mmmm…you smell very pretty, did you do that for me?" he half teased in a husky voice.

Actually, he had but he wasn't going to say that. Instead, he tried again to push away. It wasn't that he didn't find his strong comrade with piercing teal eyes attractive. However, Ulquiorra had relayed a few of the details of his initial encounter with the feverish espada and he wasn't sure he really wanted to bleed down there today. Ulquiorra may not mind that kind of pain but it was not something Szayel could consider himself a fan of. Perhaps, under different circumstances, like if Grimmjaw was strapped to his dissection table, he would be more eager but as it were, he was less than enthusiastic.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that," Grimmjaw cooed into the smaller arancar's ear.

The breath on his ear was tickling and he shuddered. Damn it! How could he let this happen? He _never_ miscalculated…at least not to this degree. He had to think fast. After an agonizing moment of indecision, he acted. He grabbed the collar of Grimmjaw's jacket and pulled him closer for another kiss, this one much deeper.

"Mmmm, that's more like it," Grimmjaw kissed back with renewed fervor.

Once distracted as such, Szayel slowly steered them toward the bed. When he felt Grimmjaw's knees make contact with the edge of the bed, he violently pushed him down. The larger espada didn't even bounce once before Szayel was out the door and on an urgent path of retreat.

Grimmjaw growled and slammed his fists into the mattress. "Damnit! Why do I always have to chase them?" he demanded of no one as he quickly began his pursuit.

Szayel knew that running was a risky move on his part. Running from Grimmjaw only delayed the inevitable and aggravate the sixth further. There was a chance that if he'd just given in, he could get his newfound admirer to go easy on him. However, that chance was so small that it could hardly be counted. His only option at that point would be to get back to his lab where they would have access to the lubricant he'd created was stored. He ran as fast as he could but was quickly reminded how much faster the sixth was. At the rate they were going, he wouldn't make it back to his domain before he was caught. Again, he had to think fast. The device used to rearrange the corridors was nearby. Perhaps he could use that to buy himself some time.

Szayel burst into the room, slamming the door behind him, and rushed toward the controls. When he turned the chair around, he eyes grew wide. There was already someone seated there. "I-Ichimaru-sama…"

"Szayel. How nice of you to come visit me. You look a little…frazzled. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, not really looking at the espada.

"I-I need the controls for a moment…if you're not too busy. I won't be long," he pleadingly requested.

"Oh?" he eyed Szayel suspiciously. "What for?"

"I need to get back to my lab…quickly." He sat down when the former captain finally relinquished the chair.

"I can see that you're in quite a hurry…would it have anything to do with the hollow that's chasing you?"

"It's Grimmjaw. I just need to stall him for another couple of minutes," he babbled as he quickly maneuvered the controls, praying that he could outwit the sixth espada as he had so many times before.

Gin could feel the frantic espada draw closer only to end up further away. This happened several times before Szayel stood.

"Thank you, Ichimaru-sama," he quickly bowed and exited before he was provided with a dismissal.

The fox-faced man grinned as he sat back down. At least now his boredom was elevated.

Grimmjaw was only a few seconds away from throwing open the control room door before Szayel made the necessary adjustments. The sixth triumphantly threw open the door only to find himself back in his own chamber.

"That sneaky fucker!" It only took a moment for Grimmjaw to realized what happened. He punched the wall before reevaluating his prey's raietsu and taking off in that direction. Since the corridors were moved, he had no other tactic at his disposal other than heading as directly toward the eighth espada as possible. This meant putting holes in some walls that were previously unscathed in order to work around the labyrinth that Szayel was no doubt creating.

The sixth espada was nothing if not relentless and Szayel would readily admit that he was not much of a fighter. So, he knew he had to use what little time he had very wisely and, after a few minutes worth of adjustments, he was on the run once again. Since he was the one who knew where he was going, he felt that he had a distinct advantage over Grimmjaw but that would quickly become a disadvantage

&

Ulquiorra smirked to himself as he made his way to Grimmjaw's quarters. Whenever he felt another draw near to him, he flared his raietsu just enough to frighten them away. It seemed to be working since no one risked bothering him.

He was three turns away and he thought he was home free until he felt a strange sort of shifting sensation before falling down a ridiculously long flight of stairs. Once prone at the bottom of the stairs he grumbled and rubbed his head, gathering his bearings. Without thinking, he opened his eyes to look around. He knew where he was going and there had never been stairs there. He found himself on a small landing with a single door. He looked over his shoulder, up the stairs, and then back at the door. Something was wrong, very wrong. Cautiously, he opened the door. It led to Szayel's laboratory…for some reason and the espada appeared to be looking for something.

The dark-haired man sighed and silently swore to himself.

The other figure in the overly lit room laughed at Ulquiorra's apparent confusion but seemed unaware of his condition. "So sorry," he was obviously not sorry, "I've been experimenting with the capacity of the corridor arrangement capabilities." He sounded distracted but did take a moment at the end of his explanation to look at the bewildered espada.

Ulquiorra closed the door, and started to slowly make his way toward the other arancar. "When I'm done with you…you'll have to apologize to Grimmjaw," he growled as he approached the pink-haired espada. "You're experimenting seems to have led me to you instead of him. Really, I would have expected you to be more careful than that."

"Grimmjaw?" Szayel repeated as though he'd never heard the name before. "Wait. What are you saying?" he stalled, making his way over to a small locked cabinet. He'd only arrived seconds before the fourth and with those last statements, he knew that he was not only fucked but now, he was double fucked. He silently cursed himself the entire time for even making a break for it. Ulquiorra was right, he really should have known that something like this would happen.

Ulquiorra was suddenly behind Szayel, who was still trying to unlock his cabinet, and wrapped his arms around the taller espada. He raised himself up onto his toes so that he could pull at the other's collar with his teeth. "I think you know what I'm saying. Or are you just trying to play hard-to-get? I think you're the last one around here who could get away with that," he teased. He slid back down to his heals and wrapped his arms around the eighth's waist, pressing him against the counter with his body.

Szayel gasped at the sudden harsh contact but finally managed to get what he was after. He breathed a sigh of relief until he felt the raitsu of his original assailant enter the room.

"Ulquiorra, step away from him," Grimmjaw's voice demanded, confirming Szayel's suspicion.

"I'm afraid that whatever business you have with him will have to wait. I need him rather urgently," the fourth replied while starting to grind his hips into Szayel's.

"Not as _urgently_ as I do," Grimmjaw growled, grabbing Ulquiorra and throwing him off.

Szayel took that short moment of freedom to turn around, finally able to face both of his assailants. Suddenly, he began to fear for his life.


	11. The Evil You Know, Miscalculation pt 2

Okay, so I usually try to keep with cannon as closely as possible but in this chapter I've taken slight liberties with Szayel but only in regards to the placement of his espada rank and his hollow hole. With the rank, I'm fairly sure it is on his right hand, since his right glove was the only portion of his uniform top left intact during his fight with Renji and Uryu. As for the hole, because the name of his sword is Spanish for "Will fornicate" and Japanese for "Lewd concubine", I feel safe in assuming that it is somewhere in his nether region. It is my hope that these liberties will not irritate anyone…but oh well if they do, right?

* * *

"I saw him first. You can have him when I'm done," Grimmjaw informed while picking up where he left off before Szayel left him.

"I'm afraid that doesn't work for me," Ulquiorra spat.

"That's too bad 'cause it's gunna have to!"

Szayel's mind was racing, he needed to find a way to defuse the situation or him, his lab, and probably a majority of his domain could be destroyed. He looked back and forth between the two other arancar. Either one of them would have been fine but both was a little scary and the tension was only aggravating them further.

"Let's let him decide," Ulquiorra suggested. He thought for sure that he would be chosen under the impression that he would be much kinder to the one he needed than the reckless sixth espada.

"No. That's bullshit. I saw him first," he reasserted as though it was the only fact that mattered.

"You're just mad because he'll choose me. I can tell he's been running from you."

Grimmjaw frowned before glaring at the pink-haired espada. He ego was obviously bruised by that already, he didn't really need to have it stepped on further.

The researcher swallowed hard as he decided what to do. "Don't think of it that way," he said sweetly as he approached the teal-haired espada. "I wasn't running _from_ you. I was running _toward_ this," he pulled a vile from his sleeve.

"I see," Grimmjaw grinned at the object and pulled the thinner arancar closer, "well, that changes everything."

He could feel Ulquiorra's energy flare. "Grimmjaw, we have to subdue him…then you can do what you want."

The sixth chuckled. "Deal."

This exchange, though quiet, did not go unheard by Ulquiorra who, at this point, was fuming and about two seconds away from blasting both of them with a cero. These subordinates, these inferiors, could not treat him this way. However, even if their skills separately could not defeat his, if they worked together, he didn't really stand much of a chance and, in his condition, it took them no time to get him pinned on his stomach on the cold stone floor, his face smashed into the unforgiving surface.

"Fine, you've made your point. Just fuck 'em and get it over with so I can get what I need," the fourth griped.

"That's more like it," Grimmjaw nearly purred in his partner's ear. Seeing him submissive like this was definitely something he could get used to.

"Help me carry him," Szayel ordered while lifting the prone arancar's ankles.

Grimmjaw wrapped his strong arms around Ulquiorra's upper body and lifted him. "Where to?"

"That table," he motioned with a nod, starting to lead the way.

Ulquiorra sneered at them and gritted his teeth. "I can walk."

"But I don't trust you to," Szayel replied as though it was common sense, which for him it was.

They laid him on the table and the pink-haired espada quickly set to the task of strapping him down. At this, Ulquiorra renewed his struggle only to have it take longer for him to be secured.

Once he saw that his green-eyed comrade wasn't going anywhere, Grimmjaw turned his gaze to his newest conquest, who was now much less timid than before. In fact, he was already starting to remove his uniform. "Eager, ne?" he eyed the eighth's slender form.

This wasn't the first time either of them had seen him naked. Though his uniform was modest, he wasn't exactly shy. However, this was the first time they'd seen him like this and both took a moment to really, really look at him. His skin was fair, but as fair as Ulquiorra's, so he still looked healthy. He was very well defined but not as muscular as either of them giving him a erotically lithe appearance.

If there was one thing Szayel hated, it was a dirty uniform so he was going to eliminate that possibility from the equation by taking care of it himself. "I've made you wait long enough," he conceded, carefully folding his shirt and setting it on another long table.

Ulquiorra couldn't ignore the thick, black eight that decorated the palm of Szayel's right hand as it flittered in and out of sight with each button that was pulled from it's hole. The digit irked him. Contrary to is feelings toward the majority of the beings he encountered, he didn't exactly consider Szayel to be trash but he was definitely inferior and having the pink-haired arancar so in control of the situation was practically infuriating.

He removed his shoes and socks and before he started on his pants, Szayel tossed the vile to his partner-to-be and only then noticed how intensely the other two pairs of eyes in his lab were fixated on him. Initially, it made him uneasy but it only took a moment for him to get over it and start enjoying their undivided attention. His impish smile returned as he untied his sash and let his pants slide down his legs, bearing himself to them entirely and revealing his hollow hole. It was rather small compared to either of theirs and located only centimeters above his hardening cock.

Grimmjaw set the small, glass container on the table next to Ulquiorra, just out of his reach and resumed his advances. He grabbed the eighth again and pulled him into a crushing embrace. Their lips smashed together in a kiss that was all teeth.

Szayel, who at this point was willingly accepting the sixth's impatient advances, still couldn't really keep up. Grimmjaw's hands seemed to be on every inch of his skin and he gasped when the larger arancar began palming at his semi-erect length. This, of course, led to the even deeper kiss that the teal-haired arancar desired. Szayel's tongue met Grimmjaw's to battle for dominance but only because it was more fun that way, since he knew there was no way he would win.

When that was no longer enough, Grimmjaw broke their kiss and looked over at the table. He gave a crude chuckle at the sight of a very excited and very incapacitated Ulquiorra fuming on the table. The look on his face, anger mixed with desperation and almost unbearable arousal, made the playful sixth want to toy with him even more. So, he maneuvered them so that they were at the end of table Ulquiorra was strapped to and Szayel was facing the fourth espada as he braced himself on the edge. Grimmjaw settled in behind him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Ulquiorra watched as Szayel bent over just far enough for Grimmjaw to start to work on him but not far enough to hide his face. Despite his compromising position and growing arousal, the pink-haired espada held an air of scientific detachment. That fact made Ulquiorra a little uneasy. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being a guinea pig for the sadistic scientist but he didn't seem to have much choice. Luckily, Grimmjaw was quite adept at distracting him.

Szayel gasped as he felt Grimmjaw spread his ass wide and begin to probe at him with his calloused fingers. The sixths touches were just as he expected, rough and invasive. They seemed to assume a level of intimacy that he previously thought the rowdy, teal-haired espada incapable of. When he felt one of those rough fingers begin to push into him he gritted his teeth but tried not to tense up too much, knowing that would only provide him with further discomfort. He couldn't stop himself from glancing at the small vile of pink oil that sat next to the fourth espada. It was there. Grimmjaw knew it was there and he knew first hand how helpful it could be. Why wasn't he using it?…not that he would actually ask that question. Either he was or he wasn't and saying something about it wouldn't change that. However, he knew what would.

Without saying anything, he reached up to where Grimmjaw placed the vile and retrieved it himself. The sixth espada hardly seemed to notice, continuing to push through his tight ring of muscle with an unyielding finger. Szayel didn't want to admit how good that felt, in spite of how much it stung but he knew it would only get worse unless he did something. So, he uncorked the glass container and poured some of the liquid onto his hand before reaching back and rubbing it on himself as well as Grimmjaw's hand.

The pink-haired espada felt his body flush due to the effects of the oil. It worked a lot faster than he remembered from his tests. His skin tingled and though he could still feel those rough fingers, now there were two, pushing and stretching, the stinging burning was all but gone. He took a deep breath and let the scent that was slowly filling the large laboratory quickly fill his lungs and begin to overtake his senses. At this moment, he considered this concoction one of his best inventions and he was fairly sure that at least the other two in the room would agree. However, it did have a little secret. He'd informed Ulquiorra the first time he gave him a vile that it would not only function as a lubricant but also as an excellent pain numbing agent that still left the pleasurable sensations intact. What he didn't tell him, or anyone else, was that it was also a powerful aphrodisiac. He hadn't managed to get a good enough concentration to educe the fever yet but it certainly helped him keep up. Sometime during this train of thought, he felt Grimmjaw begin to toy with the back opening of his hollow hole. The tingling oil on his sensitive inner flesh caused his knees to buckle slightly and he rolled his eyes.

"Like that, huh?" Grimmjaw chuckled.

The sensations the sixth was creating were sending electric jolts throughout Szayel's body, especially to his groin, finally making him totally hard. He took a quick look over his shoulder at the grinning espada behind him. He smiled back as he took one hand from bracing himself on the edge of the table to stick his fingers into the front of his soul-chain hole, meeting Grimmjaw's. Szayel was about to reply but all that came out when he opened his mouth was a throaty moan as he lifted his gaze from between his legs to face the espada still on his table. His attention was totally fixed on him, green eyes were wide and staring down at him with intense desire. Szayel watched his pink tongue flick out and lick his pale lips when Grimmjaw found his prostate, causing the slender arancar to gasp. He didn't get to see the look of triumph on the sixth's face as he intentionally brushed past it a few more times before actually striking the sensitive bundle of nerves. Szayel briefly marveled at the sensation of Grimmjaw fingering him, adding a third digit on both hands; that is, before he withdrew entirely.

The pink-haired espada, disappointed by the loss of contact, took a look over his shoulder to see what caused his comrade to stop his delicious attention. He was undressing. Good. He wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take.

"Ya see how frustrating it is, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjaw half-teased, "being made to watch…having to wait and wait while what you want is right in front of you…" he continued as he tossed his clothes somewhere to his left.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to hear him. He only continued to stare at Szayel, his features hungry and wanting. He was so worked up that he was starting to shake a little. This caused to scientist to reach up and touch Ulquiorra's legs, feeling his muscles tense beneath the harsh fabric of the uniform. He watched the fourth's toes curl at the slightest of affections.

At that Szayel stopped resisting the aphrodisiac effects of the oil and decided that Grimmjaw was taking too long so, he began to crawl up onto the table. To Ulquiorra the pink-haired arancar looked like a sex kitten and he growled in anticipation. However, before he got too far, Grimmjaw grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back causing him to smack his head on the hard exam table.

"Grimmjaw, what the fuck?" the eighth demanded while trying to maintain his balance. He could feel a little trickle of blood run from his lips and hear Ulquiorra growl with disappointment.

"I want you to myself, at least for right now," he complained, roughly groping the eighth's hips.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he coaxed as he pulled himself as well as Grimmjaw up onto the table with Ulquiorra.

Grimmjaw grumbled but followed because there was no way he was going to let that beautiful pink-haired arancar escape his grasp again. He felt threatened by Szayel's sudden interest in the fair espada strapped to the dissection table so, to compensate, he poured a little more of the oil onto his hand and began to molest the eighth's erection. The pleased, "Mmmmm," that emanated from the other espada was reassuring.

What wasn't reassuring was the way Szayel was untying Ulquiorra's sash and pulling his highly neglected length free. "What are you doing?" Grimmjaw demanded.

"Come here," he grabbed the teal-haired arancar by the cock and pulled him close. When he saw the unsure look on Grimmjaw's face, he turned his head a little further so they could meet in another delicious kiss. The kiss deepened as he slowly slid down on Ulquiorra's length.

The moan that tore from the fourth espada's lips nearly convinced Grimmjaw that what Szayel was doing was a good idea. They broke their kiss to watch Ulquiorra writhe within his bindings even though the arancar on his dick wasn't moving except in response to Grimmjaw's advances.

The teal-haired arancar brushed away a few strands of pink hair before bringing his lips to his partner's ear, "I've always wanted to see him like this…you are fuckin' amazing," he barely finished before starting to rudely nibble on the earlobe that brushed against his lips.

Szayel smiled arrogantly, "I know," he replied, though he knew he couldn't have done it without Grimmjaw's help. "Here," he used his grip on the sixth to pull him even closer until the tip brushed against his lower back.

"Here what?" Grimmjaw asked indignantly.

"Stick your dick in here," he elaborated when the tip found the hole at the top of line that separated his perfect ass.

Grimmjaw groaned at the very notion and wasted no time in complying, throwing his hips forward. The opening was much tighter than he expected and he could feel the other arancar's pelvic muscles flexing and turning around him. It was a delicious sensation for both of them and Ulquiorra was provided the unusual sight of the head of Grimmjaw's cock peeking out through Szayel's body and whimpered at the way he could feel him respond to the sixth but did nothing to ease his suffering. His arousal was going beyond the point of painful to the point where white hot flashes invaded his vision more than the sight of the pair above him. But the minimal attention just wasn't enough. He needed more, so much more.

"Is there something the matter Ulquiorra? You don't look very good," Szayel commented in a husky voice as he rolled his hips, causing incredible sensations for both the arancar inside him.

Once they got going, Grimmjaw began pumping Szayel's length in earnest. Before long, he was bucking his hips, a development that benefited Ulquiorra the most and he let loose another moan of appreciation.

"Oh, you want me to ride you, is that it?" Szayel cooed at the green-eyed espada.

Ulquiorra snarled, he was not in the mood to be patronized.

"If that's what you want, you should just say so," he giggled.

Grimmjaw laughed but didn't stop his movements while Ulquiorra glared speechlessly upward. Any shred of his carefully constructed and maintained composure was gone and he knew that the next words out of his mouth would bring him immediate satisfaction but at the price of long-term regret. He quite literally bit his tongue.

"Oh, don't you know how to ask for what you want ? Here, I'll show you." The eighth's voice dripped with sensuality.

Ulquiorra continued to glare but his features took on an air of incredulity as well.

"Mmmm-nngh…aah, oh, Grimmjaw! Fuck me hard, please, give me everything…I need everything!" Szayel screamed shamelessly and was rewarded greatly.

The movements around Ulquiorra's cock increased but it still wasn't enough. He gritted his teeth and whimpered again.

"Harder, Grimmjaw, please! Make me cum," he continued while toying with the head that repeatedly emerged from the hole through his body. "See? It's easy."

"Damnit Szayel! Move you ass!" he finally growled.

That alone was enough to get the pink-haired arancar moving and though the teal-haired male behind him wanted to hear more he was too far gone to do anything but continually burry himself inside the one he needed and pump the hard length in his hand.

It took them a few minutes to find a good rhythm but once they did, it seemed impossible to break and with only a little help from Grimmjaw to keep his balance, Szayel was able to shift his hips to just the right angle to bring stars into his vision. He didn't last much longer after that and came hard, squirting cum on Ulquiorra. Most of it landed on his uniform but a few drops managed to reach his face. He didn't seem to notice or if he did, he certainly didn't care because the muscle spasms that wracked Szayel's lithe body brought both his partners to climax. He smiled as he watched Grimmjaw's cum join his on the smaller, but stronger, espada below them. Moments later, they were a satisfied pile of limbs panting for breath on the large metal table.

While waiting for the large teal-haired espada to catch his breath and move off of them, Szayel mused that they were lucky that it was him that they both found. He highly doubted that any of the other arancar would have been as good to them as he was, even if he did justify it in the name of science. When the comfortingly warm but increasingly heavy body above him finally withdrew, Szayel was only a few seconds behind after taking a moment to let his lips brush softly against Ulquiorra's. He cleaned himself up while Grimmjaw redressed, leaving the dark-haired espada still on the table.

"Let me go now," Ulquiorra ordered, his voice finally returning to the scathingly condescending tones they were used to hearing as he watched Szayel gather a good portion of the fluid that ran down his legs into a vile.

Grimmjaw looked to Szayel. If it were up to him, he would have left the little bastard there for a while longer but he wanted to see what the eighth would do. The pink-haired espada gave a disturbingly soft smile. "My dear Ulquiorra, you will have to wait just a little longer. You see, I'm not quite done with you yet."

"What?" the fourth growled but didn't receive an answer.

"Grimmjaw, would you do me a small favour?" Szayel asked sweetly.

"What is it?" Grimmjaw was wary of his comrade's tone.

"Would you go retrieve Ulquiorra a fresh uniform? We can't let him leave here like this, a sticky mess, it would be most disgraceful."

Grimmjaw gave a crude chuckle at the idea of Ulquiorra just walking around Los Noches covered in cum. "I dunno, I kinda like him like this," he meandered to the head of the table and licked a few drops of fluid off Ulquiorra's cheek.

He flinched at the sixth's warm tongue as it danced along his sweat-soaked skin and tried to bite it if it got too close to his mouth.

"You should be more careful, he still has some fight in him," Szayel advised despite his amusement.

Grimmjaw laughed again. "Okay, I'll go…"

"Good. Please hurry," the eighth added in a teasing tone.

Once he was gone, Ulquiorra spoke to Szayel. "Why?"

"Hm?" Szayel sounded distracted as he redressed after cleaning up.

"Why did you pick him?"

"Well, he did see me first…" Szayel reminded him of the sixth's primary argument.

"No, I want _your _reason. Why him?"

"Ulquiorra, it's all about the evil that you know. He is much more predictable than you are and much more easily led when given the proper coaxing."

That explanation put him at a little ease. It was because he was the strongest of the three that they ganged up on him like that. Even through the intense humiliation that he suffered, he found the idea quite flattering. He even let a small smile slip through his sated guard. "I see."

Szayel leaned over the side of the table, "You should smile more. It's really sexy and quite disturbing," he informed in a complimentary tone.

However, the compliment was not well received and the slight smile turned into an intense frown. "Let me go," he insisted.

Szayel sighed and began undressing the fair-skinned espada, having to tear the uniform in places in order to remove it without freeing his captive.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" When green eyes glared up at him, he continued, "I told you, I'm not finished with you yet. This is an extremely rare opportunity for me, I hope you understand."


	12. Research and Development

Szayel frowned playfully, "Such a serious face. Don't worry. I can't do too much to you…at least, not as much as I'd like. Aizen-sama would be angry if I caused you irreparable harm," he griped. He shared Ulquiorra's discomfort regarding their master's distaste for the latest social development of, what he often referred to as, his children.

Those reassurances only served to put him even more on edge. Ulquiorra's scowl deepened but he didn't say anything as the researcher took out his thermometer.

"Say aaah," Szayel coaxed as though he were speaking to a child.liabel

Ulquiorra kept his lips firmly shut.

"You know, there are other places I can put this," he threatened while tracing the fourth's pale lips with the bulb end. The look he received said, 'You wouldn't dare' but his subject refused to open his mouth so he made his way to the espada's lower half, trailing the glass instrument down the center of his body. "Fine, be that way," he smiled playfully, obviously enjoying his control over the creature four ranks above him. "You're only making this harder on yourself…I find that difficult subjects are the ones I get the most out of so you're really only doing me a favor by behaving his way."

Ulquiorra winced when he felt Szayel's clinical touch on his inner thighs, leading the thermometer toward his rectum.

"Aaaah," he finally gave in.

Szayel giggled and but didn't relent. "You had your chance," he informed as he slid the instrument inside his subject. He smirked at the way Ulquiorra squirmed as he wiggled it around inside.

The fourth was more compliant when the scientist began taking his blood pressure and several hair and tissue samples from various parts of his body. This was humiliating and his skin was beginning to portray that feeling by turning a slight shade of pink. Szayel noticed but didn't say anything.

Ulquiorra breathed a sigh of relief when the researcher began to withdraw the thermometer but was dismayed once again when his assailant made an interested 'Hmmm,' sound before pushing it back inside. Then, he turned to record his results.

"Fascinating," Szayel marveled. "Were you aware that you vital signs are well below survivable norms? Your temperature as well as your heart rate and blood pressure are about half of what they should be. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Just by looking at you one can tell the you are as cold physically as you are emotionally."  
The analysis did little to ease Ulquiorra aside from providing a moment of relief from the eighth's examination. This did not last for very long and his breath caught in his throat when the pink-haired espada returned with a large needle.

"Now, I need a blood sample and we'll be just about finished." Szayel informed and he watched with glee as the fourth espada instinctively recoiled at the sight. He managed not to smile but his reddish-golden eyes danced with delight.

"Don't even think about sticking me with that," Ulquiorra growled threateningly, though much of the effect was lost due to his situation.

"I need a blood sample," Szayel reminded.

"Then get it the right way," he snarled.

The researcher smiled. "The right way? I was unaware that there was a wrong way to make someone bleed."

"Some ways are better than others," Ulquiorra informed.

"Well, if you insist," Szayel feigned reluctance as he traded his needle for a vile. He returned to his subject and after a moment of thought, leaned over his table to sink his teeth into his comrade's chest, opposite the large black four, just above his nipple. The fourth's skin was tougher than he'd anticipated and he actually had to put forth significant effort to cause even the slightest tear. He knew he had though when he was rewarded with the metallic taste of blood on his tongue and a throaty groan that rang in his ears. After another few moments of tearing and tasting, he withdrew in favor of expressing the blood with his hand, digging his nails into the wound when the bleeding would slow. It wasn't because he didn't enjoy the taste of the fourth's cool and oddly sweet blood on his lips. He wanted to see the face that accompanied the little sounds that Ulquiorra couldn't suppress. It was an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure that was very poorly hidden.

The green-eyed espada couldn't believe the mewl the poured from his lips when Szayel removed the vile, now full, and replaced it with his tongue, lapping up the stray trails of blood that now decorated his porcelain skin, occasionally tracing over the already erect nipple that was nearby. Once satisfied, he withdrew and once again licked his lips.

"You shouldn't have let me do that. It's a taste I'm liabel to crave," Szayel nearly giggled, placing the vile on a small wooden rack with the one he'd collected earlier before turning back. "We're nearly finished and it looks like you're already ready for the next part." Szayel's grin was absolutely wicked as he sauntered back and leaned his elbows on the side of the table, next to his subject.

Where Szayel's instruments made him uneasy before, he felt even more uneasy now that he had none but before he could say anything about it, he felt the eighth's nimble fingers begin to stroke his side.

Ulquiorra flinched at the tickling touches and squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to ignore the lovely feeling of his comrade's fingers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a semen sample," he informed as though it should have been obvious.

Ulquiorra chuckled just a bit, "I thought I already gave you one."

"That one you gave me while in the fever. I need another, now that you're over it, for comparison," Szayel informed in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ulquiorra groaned in frustration. This situation was nothing if not frustrating for him. Not only was his captivity infuriating but he was becoming increasingly sexually frustrated. "Just get your 'sample', if that's what you're after, and let me go," Ulquiorra demanded but it sounded disturbingly like a plea.

"I'm glad you've become so…shall I say, accommodating," he wanted to use the word 'submissive' but decided against it, "but I have other things in mind."

"Like?" Ulquiorra grumbled, trying not to lean into those teasing hands even though his restraints wouldn't allow that anyway.

Szayel simply smiled and continued his touches, seeming to seek out the most sensitive spots on the fourth espada's fair form. "As I'm sure you've figured out, I never intended to bring either of you here." After the look of skepticism he received, he felt he should continue. "I was asked to keep an eye on Grimmjaw to…help him manage himself a little better. I've been keeping track of him for some time now and when I knew his fever was getting close, I went to warn him. It seems I waited a little too long. I should have said something to him last night but there's just something about waking him up that I really enjoy."

Ulquiorra was never really a fan of the eighth espada's penchent for unnecessary expository information but this time he would make an exception because it was enough to give him some distraction from the way his body was so eagerly responding to the attention it was receiving.

"I ended up having to rearrange the corridors to bring him here. You, however, have been gone so much lately that I haven't had the opportunity to observe you." He paused for a moment as he ran his fingers along the outer edge of the soul chain hole at the base of the fourth espada's throat and watched the breath catch. "I must admit that you're arrival was purely accidental but quite serendipitous." He stopped speaking again to watch the reaction he received in response to toying with one of his subject's nipples.

At first Ulquiorra just tensed up when he felt the scientist's fingers brush across them and begin rubbing them in soft, sensual circles but when he began to pinch and twist and pull, he couldn't hold back his more intense reactions.

Pinch.

Gasp.

Smirk. Twist.

"Nnnngh-ah…"

Grin. Pull.

"Eeaaah…"

Giggle. "You are just too much fun," Szayel raved as he hopped up onto the table once again, this time kneeling between Ulquiorra's legs instead of straddling them.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Szayel's bloodied-amber eyes gleamed down at him in maniacal glee and he felt his stomach turn, making his skin forsake the slight flush that had developed. Again his question when unanswered.

The eighth espada simply leaned over his subject and began teasing his nipples with his mouth as well as his fingers. This elicited another uncontrollable verbal response, a rather heated sigh at the feeling of that warm tongue lapping at the overly sensitive nubs of flesh. Szayel looked up at the incapacitated espada through hooded lashes. Ulquiorra had his neck craned in an attempt to see what was being done to him. He thought that if maybe he could see the attentions they wouldn't effect him, at least not as much. This tactic failed miserably as watching that very long and very evil tongue dance along his skin only made him harder.

"I fail to see how tormenting me like this has any value to your research," Ulquiorra argued through gritted teeth.

"Torment? I'm not trying to torment you," Szayel feigned innocence. "I'm simply trying to figure out what makes you tick…though, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find that you see it that way. You should just relax, I almost guarantee you'll enjoy yourself."

"Almost?" Ulquiorra barely managed to not to stutter the word.

"Well, if I get bored or side-tracked, I can't make any promises…but for right now I want to find out what you like and, more specifically, what makes you cry out with ecstasy."

Ulquiorra gave him a look of utter disbelief until his comrade began to gently suckle his right nipple, then his eyes rolled back and he moaned. He felt the arancar at his chest give a satisfied hum before pulling back.

"I'm a little surprised that you're giving into me so easily…but I suppose you are smart enough to know when it's useless to fight. Others are not so easily convinced. I've had to drug some to get such honest reactions…not that it made things any less interesting for me."

The idea of being drugged had not crossed Ulquiorra's mind but he was suddenly glad that his instincts allowed him to let got of himself enough to avoid such a thing.

"Actually…with Grimmjaw, I had to drug him to get him onto my table in the first place. It was all very inconvenient. If he'd just listened to me in the first place, it wouldn't have had to happen that way." He explained while trailing his hands up and down the torso beneath him, watching the ever-changing expressions of the normally stoic and expressionless espada. His lips were moist and parted, letting the mewls of pleasure that bubbled up from him escape with relative ease.

"Well," Ulquiorra didn't realize how heavy his breathing had become until he tried to speak, "I'm glad it hasn't come to that," he tried to sound sarcastic but he was genuinely grateful. Actually, now that it was brought to his attention, his chest was nearly heaving and he'd hardly received any attention…it was a little embarrassing but the espada above him didn't seem to mind.

"Me too. I much prefer my subjects with their sense intact. It makes gauging their reactions much easier…that is, unless I'm testing the effect of the drug on an individual…" he trailed off, bored with that train of discussion, as he leaned down once again to lap at the newest trails of blood that seeped from the bite wound on his chest. Once it was clean, he couldn't help reopening it.

Ulquiorra winced a little at the pain of the eight digging into him once again, his blunt teeth tearing at the skin and the muscle beneath, then moaned again when that wicked tongue dove into the wound to taste as much as it could. This time, he couldn't stop his back from arching off the hard metal table as much as it could which, due to his bindings, wasn't very much.

This was something that did not go unnoticed by the scientist who returned to the nipple just below the wound and gave it a sharp bite.

"AAAagh!" Ulquiorra cried in spite of himself. He could feel his mind fogging over. "Is this how you usually get your samples?"

"Only when my subject is so handsome," Szayel complemented.

To his surprise, Ulquiorra felt the compliment go straight to his groin. He felt and Szayel watched his cock twitch.

"Interesting," Szayel thought before returning to nibbling on the stronger espada's chest. He wanted to stay there longer but it appeared his comrade was growing accustomed that variety of attention so, he moved upward. This allowed him to continued receiving the intense reactions that he craved as his tongue danced along the outer edge of the fourth's soul chain hole. Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered, his body trembled, and neither of them could believe the strangled whine that seemed to echo through the emasculate facility.

After that, Szayel had to pull away to take in the sight of the arancar beneath him. His temperature had certainly risen, he could tell just by looking at him but he wanted to see how much. So, he reached between Ulquiorra's legs and withdrew the thermometer once again. This time, he didn't have to pull it out as far to see. He laughed a little.

"What?" Ulquiorra barely asked between heated breaths.

"According to this, you almost appear healthy now…"

The fourth espada looked up at his captor, lust and anger fueling the fire behind his bright green eyes.

"However, just by looking at you…that doesn't appear to be the case," he pushed the thin glass tube back in. Then, he dismounted and began scribbling on his clipboard.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked incredulously.

"I'm recording my findings."

The arancar on the table groaned in frustration. He was already painfully erect and it looked like the scientist was only getting started.

"You're already really close again, aren't you?" Szayel asked as he moved back to the table, clipboard and pen in hand.

Ulquiorra bit his lip but didn't give any other response. Fortunately, or otherwise, that seemed to be enough of an answer.

"I see. Well…" he set his findings down next to his subject before retreating from view. He returned moments later, with a metal ring.

The sight of the metallic object made Ulquiorra's stomach turn again. It looked familiar but it was much smaller than the ones he'd seen before. "What the fuck is that?"

"Oh this?" he feigned innocence, "it's just a cock ring, nothing special."

Even just the authoritative, clinical touches he received while it was being fastened around the base of his erection made his heart jump into his throat, making his breath catch and his vision blur.

"I just don't want you finishing before I'm done with you," the researcher grinned hysterically.

Up until then, Ulquiorra had started to think that there was the possibility that Szayel would just play with him until he came and collect his sample. Now, the gravity of the situation really began to weigh on him, making it difficult to breathe. Anxiety overtook his senses and he could feel the air that he had to gather in forceful gasps burn in his lungs.

Szayel marveled at the panicked look in his superior's eyes. "Most intriguing," he thought.

However, as much as he would like to watch Ulquiorra have a panic attack, he had other things in mind. So, he slapped the fourth espada on the cheek hard enough for force his head to turn. "Settle down!" he commanded and much to surprise, it was rather effective.

Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide with the shock of the sudden assault but it did cause him enough pause to catch his breath as well as his bearings. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes, giving a soft sigh of resignation. "Thank you."

"Any time. Just think of it this way. At least I didn't do this while you were feverish. Imagine how terrible that would have been for you…not that I didn't want to," Szayel practically drooled at the thought, "but, as I said, no irreparable harm and that would certainly have an effect on your sanity that could potentially be permanent."

Ulquiorra didn't like the idea either way but if he had a choice, which it was obvious he did not, he would have quickly chosen this over what the scientist really wanted to put him through because he was right. That experiment would be impossibly traumatic for any hollow, not that this was much better. He simply waited in silence for the scientist to make his next move.

"That's _much_ better, now…where was I?" he began using his fingers to toy with the hole at the base of the fourth espada's throat. To his surprise, the top and bottom of the hole seemed to be more sensitive, or at least elicited more of a response, than either side and that the outer rim was even more so, regardless of front or back. "Have you ever put anything in here?" The look he received in response to his query was one of incredulity and disgust. He sighed. "I figured as much. Oh well," he shrugged.

Much to Ulquiorra's surprise, Szayel didn't immediately start shoving things through his throat. No, he just continued to play with it using his disturbingly soft fingers.

When he started to scratch lightly on the more sensitive areas, the fair espada shivered. This made his smile widen before he really dug his nails in. This was rewarded by a throaty groan that he could feel through the thin layer of delicate skin. "You seem to like it when I hurt you," Szayel commented offhandedly while continuing his experimental administrations.

Ulquiorra smirked, remembering that he'd said a very similar thing to Grimmjaw once. "You're not hurting me," he replied a-matter-of-factly.

Szayel looked a little irked by his superior's admission and his nearly bragging tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry…was that what you were going for?" Ulquiorra taunted. Deep down he knew that wasn't really his best move but he just couldn't help himself. Not that it really mattered. Szayel seemed intent on doing whatever he wanted regardless of what Ulquiorra said or tried to do and he knew that the researcher was wise enough not to go against Aizen's wishes when it came to not harming his other subordinates.

"I see," the corner of his right eye twitched almost unnoticeably as he began to use some of his real strength on his subject, grinning with delight at the way Ulquiorra tried not to wiggle beneath him. He got the distinct impression that even if he were to cause the fourth espada pain, at this point, it would only fuel his growing desire. So, he shrugged it off and leaned down to capture those pale lips in a soft, sensual kiss.

Ulquiorra could hardly believe that he reacted just as strongly to this as he had the rougher, cruder attention he'd received moments before, if not more so. He found himself kissing back without a second thought, or a first. His mind was swimming with pent up desire. He felt as though he was slowly succumbing to the fever once again, though he knew that was impossible. Perhaps some of the effects of the fever lingered after it was 'taken care of'. The very idea would have greatly disturbed Ulquiorra had there not been a very dexterous tongue invading every detail of his mouth while he tried his best to keep pace with his assailant even though his restraints made that rather difficult. He quickly decided that would be something better considered after the fact and probably was something that Szayel was already contemplating as well.

It didn't take long for Szayel to have his captive moaning against his lips and nearly whimpering when he pulled away. "Grimmjaw's right, you're a really good kisser," he commented while licking his lips. He felt the other espada's erection give the slightest response, "and a really good fuck," he added, feeling another reaction, this one slightly more intense. "I bet you give really good head…that ryoka boy is very lucky." Another reaction. "I see how you are. You don't like to talk but you don't seem to mind when others do. Does Grimmjaw talk dirty to you?"

Ulquiorra glared as best he could but the lust that clouded his vision made that very difficult.

"I didn't think so," he assumed. "Just so you know, he doesn't because he doesn't want to deal with your snarky come-backs…and I don't blame him. A scathing tongue is hardly something one wants in their bed chamber, wouldn't you agree?"

"How about in their laboratory?" Ulquiorra managed.

Szayel smiled, "I'm not going to stop you from speaking your mind. I rather enjoy it when you do. It's usually very…telling. But you're already aware of that. It's why you keep your words to a necessary minimum."

It was unnerving to know that Szayel had him so totally figured out, or at least it seemed that way. Perhaps it would be different if he weren't bound, if his options weren't so totally limited, but as it were, he felt very mentally violated. "This is ridiculous! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm proving a point…but you're getting impatient, aren't you?" he leaned down so that much of his weight rested on his superior's throbbing erection.

Before the fourth espada could answer, two of Szayel's idiotic faccion came bursting into the facility. "Szayel-sama! Szayel-sama!"

Szayel rolled his eyes. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Apologies, Szayel-sama but we have a message from Aizen-sama."

He was suddenly much more interested. "And?"

"He wants to know if you are done rearranging the corridors. He says that the new arrangement is rather annoying and would like for you to change it back as soon as possible."

Szayel felt his heart skip a beat. "Aizen-sama is annoyed?" he repeated nervously.

They nodded.

The scientist leapt off the table and headed for the door.

"Hey, let me go first!" Ulquiorra complained.

"Weren't you listening? I have to fix this right now. I'll just be a minute. If you get lonely while I'm gone, I'm sure these two will be more than happy to entertain you." He was so flustered that his words ran together.

Ulquiorra groaned and smacked his head against the table in frustration until he remembered the underlings that were still present. "Let me go!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra-sama, we can't do that," the one on the left shook its head.

"I'll make this easy for you. Let me go or I will kill you."

"Then you're going to kill us," the one on the right informed.

Ulquiorra gave them a look of incredulity.

"If it were anything else, we would obey you but we don't want to end up like Kaibo," the left one motioned to a small tank on the far side of the room.

Ulquiorra had to crane his neck to see but he got a good enough of a look to understand their decision. It contained another one of his faccion, writhing silently in pain in some strangely murky liquid.

"He's the only one to ever release one of Szayel-sama's subjects. He's been like that for months now. All he wants is death," the right one continued.

"I see," Ulquiorra was slightly impressed with just how sadistic his comrade had the capacity to be. "I have no choice then."

The two faccion felt the espada's raitsu raise dramatically and begin to press in around them. Moments later they were life heaps on the floor and he was no closer to freedom but at least he was alone.

* * *

That was certainly fun, wasn't it? I hope Ulquiorra wasn't to OOC. I think I'll finish this up in one more chapter and then put this story to bed. I have a lot of other ideas floating around in my head to continue it further and I think I've just about exhausted the possibilities for this theme (but who knows, right?).


	13. R and D pt 2

For some reason, I find it oddly appropriate that this turned out to be a thirteen part series. And who knows, maybe the wonderfully evil plot bunny that made me write this will reappear and force me at cero-point to continue. Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed reading this random bit of smut as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed and tried to take his few moments of peace to center himself. It wasn't often that he was so totally helpless. He tested the strength of his restraints against his own once again, same result, nothing. The straps that securely fastened his wrists and ankles to the table appeared to be made of a soft leather, a rather unusual item to be found in Heuco Mundo. Briefly, he wondered if Szayel had cured the leather himself or if he just went to the human realm and stole them. Not that it mattered either way because they were definitely reinforced with something and the fact that, on first glance, they appeared so disarming was all the more irritating.

The other thing that bothered him was the fact that Grimmjaw had yet to return. Though he knew it was probably due to the corridor manipulation, he still should have been back by now. Szayel even told him to hurry and he was taking much longer than when he'd told the sixth espada to take his time in changing while he was with that ryoka boy. Not that he really wanted Grimmjaw to see him like this but the unruly teal-haired espada was likely to let him go sooner than anyone else that would enter the facility.

As promised, Szayel returned in a matter of minutes and much less flustered than when he left.

"Well?" Ulquiorra prompted.

"Oh, everything is fine. I fixed the corridors and personally apologized to Aizen-sama. He was surprisingly understanding about the whole situation."

"The _whole_ situation?" Ulquiorra repeated, feeling the blush he'd managed to tame while he was alone quickly returning.

"Well, of course. If I was going to dodge the bullet for irritating Aizen-sama I had to tell him exactly what happened. You know how he is. Only honesty saved my ass." He paused and looked at his two faccion, lifeless on the floor. "Did you _have_ to kill them?

"They refused to release me. I told them what would happen and they chose death."

"Those two were smarter than I thought," he commented, kicking them aside as he made his way back to his subject. "Now…where were we?" He carefully ran his fingers up and down Ulquiorra's shaft, now slick with his own precum.

Ulquiorra growled and moaned at the same time. Those teasing fingers felt too damn good. At the same time, they were only adding to the already intense pressure that had built up in his groin. "Damn it! How much longer are you going to tease me?" he finally asked.

"You want me to make you orgasm?" Szayel asked knowingly.

Ulquiorra hesitated. Of course he did, but he wasn't so desperate as to beg for it…yet.

Szayel didn't wait for an answer before crawling up the foot of the table and wrapping his lips around the head of his comrade's throbbing erection, making a satisfied humming sound as he swirled his tongue around the slit.

Ulquiorra gasped and felt his vision blur. That mouth of his cock shouldn't have felt so ridiculously good. He couldn't think straight and he could feel Szayel's careful hands begin to message his shaft and balls. The pressure was building, building, building. He could feel himself getting closer, closer… "Damn it Szayel, make me cum!" he finally said through gritted teeth.

Szayel looked up at him through hooded, 'as you wish' eyes and began to suck the length into his mouth and then into his throat.

"You are such a fuckin' whore, you know that?" Ulquiorra managed to insult before the head in his lap began to bob up and down. After that, it was just guttural moans and groans that lasted only a few minutes before he felt his body shudder and a sensation similar to cumming but without the release. The cock ring, damn it. In the heat, he'd momentarily forgotten about it.

Szayel withdrew and licked his lips as he watched the forth espada's chest heave with great gasps for air.

"You…bastard…"

"You just said you wanted to orgasm. You didn't say anything about ejaculation," the scientist told him in a 'tisk-tisk' sort of tone.

Enraged, Ulquiorra once again fought against his bindings only to receive the same result as before.

Szayel waited with unnerving patience for the superiorly ranked arancar to wear himself out again before dismounting and continuing to record his findings. "You're temperature's risen again. Even a warmer-blooded individual would be feeling the effects of that by now." He brought his face even with Ulquiorra's erection and made a sound of impressed awe, "Waaa!" he nearly squealed, "Just look at it! It's even more engorged than before. I didn't think that was possible." He was as giddy as a school girl.

Ulquiorra's blush deepened. "Me either," he grumbled as a small portion of his coherence rejoined him. His head was spinning and his cock was throbbing even harder than before. The pain was almost enough to bring a tear to his eye. When it came to sex, Ulquiorra wasn't exactly greedy. One good fuck was all he really looked for, any more than that usually seemed unnecessary and anything close to this was obviously outrageous.

"You are, by far, my best catch yet," he bragged in a husky voice. He was pleased to see Ulquiorra still reacted to the sweet words. This time his lower lip twitched ever so slightly in response.

"How many others have you done this to?"

"Now, that's a rather private matter. Would you like it if I told others about our time spent together," he made it sound like it was some sort of date.

"Tell me and I might not kill you," Ulquiorra's scathing tone returned.

"We both know you won't kill me. Honestly, I didn't expect you to resort to empty threats…at least so soon. Perhaps I will have to make this shorter than I expected…" he waited for his subject's sigh of relief before finishing, "if you're going to break that easily."

"What did you say?" Ulquiorra seethed at the insinuation.

Szayel shrugged and turned away from the table, resting his back against it. He didn't look at the arancar on the table but allowed him a good side-view of his face if he chose to look. "Grimmjaw lasted much longer…but he got the hollow threats on my life out of the way right off the bat," he continued as though he was only speaking to himself. "But that doesn't necessarily mean he'll start bargaining any time soon…" he grumbled in frustration.

"Are you retarded? It's not that I can't take whatever you can dish out. It's that I can't stand to have you doing these…things to me. You are a subordinate and you should behave as such!" Ulquiorra blurted out.

The sudden shouting interrupted Szayel's train of thought. "You're rather loud all of a sudden…are you angry because I was ignoring you? I'm very sorry," he turned with a mischievous grin, "I was just trying to figure out the best way to proceed but, if you're impatient, I guess I'll just have to go with my gut instinct. It rarely fails me but I enjoy taking a moment to reason things out, it brings me great pleasure."

Ulquiorra sudden regretted drawing the scientist's attention back to himself so suddenly but he had to say something. He couldn't just lie there and listen to the eighth insult him like that. He tried to distract him again. "So, who else? Tell me."

Szayel sighed, "You just won't let that go, will you? Out of the espada, the only others I've gotten to examine this closely are Grimmjaw and Norita. I could have had  
Yami if I wanted but he's so un-complicated that I didn't think he'd be worth the time and effort. I got really close to Nel once, but Norita ruined that one for me. I've honestly lost track of the lesser hollows that have been on this table. I really need to get one of our more powerful females in here. I'm sure that would prove most interesting. If they are anything like their human counter-parts, as they should be in nearly every physical respect, even one would be most fascinating. Sadly, Haible refuses to lend herself or one of her subordinates to me for even an hour," wined as he began toying with Ulquiorra's nipples once again.

The fair espada shuddered at the feathery soft touches that danced along his upper body, his sense of touch heightened to a ridiculous extreme by the hormones coursing through his veins. "She knows that even if you agree to only keep them here for an hour that it will last much longer than that."

Szayel smiled warmly, "Am I that easy to read?" Of course, he already knew that in these sort of matters, it was difficult for the eighth espada to hide his true nature. "I must say, I thought that getting Norita in here was probably the easiest. Since he has a hole through his brain, it really required very little effort. However, you seemed to just land right in my lap. I must have very good luck." Szayel moved to the head of the table and began playing with Ulquiorra's hair, taking the strands stuck to his face with sweat and brushing them aside. As he did, he took a moment to look down into Ulquiorra's emerald eyes. They were usually so sharp and clear, obviously taking stock of and judging everything they saw. Now they were glazed with lust and he was clearly having difficulty focusing.

Ulquiorra was noticing the same thing and was messing with his perceptions. All he could seem to do was stare back up into those blood-orange eyes as they seemed to bore deep into his thoughts. If he had been just a little more lucid, he would have realized that his actions and words were predictable more because of the state and situation that he'd been forced into than because the scientist had him so completely figured out. That was the moment that Ulquiorra started wishing that he had been drugged. At least then he wouldn't be totally responsible for the ways that his mind and body were betraying him. However, now he seemed to be entranced by his captor. Stockholm Syndrome perhaps? No, because he knew that as soon as he was reunited with his freedom of movement, he would most certainly tear the eighth espada apart. Szayel was right about one thing, he would not kill the researcher…unless he got expressed permission from their master, who would most likely only tolerate a severe beating at the very best.

"You are absolutely stunning," Szayel suddenly said after a long moment of contemplative silence.

Ulquiorra felt his stomach knot-up even more at the sweet words. "Why do you keep talking like that?"

Szayel leaned down and whispered in a husky voice, "I think we both know why…or are you so deep in denial about your own personal preferences that you're not ready to admit what you like and tell me what you want?"

"Why should I tell you what I like or dislike? You're just going to do whatever interests you, regardless," Ulquiorra spat.

"If I know what you like then I won't be _as_ inclined to try other things," he leaned even further forward to tease the outer edge of the hollow at the base of his subject's throat with his mouth.

There was his opening, as wide as he was ever going to get. The eighth espada's throat was mere millimeters from his lips. He didn't even need to think about it. Immediately, he raised his head, his teeth going straight for the windpipe. However, he was only allowed to graze that delicate flesh before his jaw clamped shut on nothing, making a painfully loud clicking sound.

Szayel giggled a little, "You're slow today."

Ulquiorra growled and gnashed his teeth.

"And so is Grimmjaw," he suddenly remembered the sixth, on a mission to retrieve Ulquiorra a fresh uniform.

"You did create quite the labyrinth earlier," the fourth grumbled.

"But I expected him to return shortly after I fixed everything. I thought he would be back by now," he sounded disappointed.

Ulquiorra caught the change in the other arancar's tone and eyed him with even more suspicion than before, if you can believe that is at all possible.

Szayel shrugged and his hands set to work on fastening the only restraint on the table that he left undone in the initial encounter. Normally, it would have gone around an individual's neck. Instead, he laced it through the fourth espada and fastened, making raising his head much more difficult that before. "I was really hoping that you'd be nicer when I bared my throat to you. It was a gesture of trust and you violated that." He sounded genuinely hurt as he crawled up onto the table, not stopping until his face was even with Ulquiorra's erection once again and, without so much as a word, he began licking.

The fourth espada, once again beneath his taller comrade, was now faced with Szayel's only partially erect length, as it began to bulge within his uniform, instead of his milky throat. At first, he was a little disturbed at blatant display of his captor's arousal. Though, he knew he shouldn't have been. He knew even before this encounter just how much Szayel tended to enjoy his experiments. This was just a new and largely unwanted perspective on that thought. Just as that wicked tongue started lapping leisurely at his length, something else occurred to him in the shudder and moan that followed. The researcher was only partially erect while he was still painfully hard. He felt a part of himself grow offended by the fact that Szayel, in spite of all his sweet words, only found this mildly exciting. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered, just how much would it take for Szayel to really get into it?

That was as far as he got before the pink-haired espada took the whole of him into his mouth and began to hum.

"Szayel…" Ulquiorra whined.

The scientist made a sound of acknowledgement without stopping his administrations.

"Take that thing off of me," he tried to command but it just wouldn't come out right.

Szayel popped off for a moment to actually speak this time, "Oh, this?" he asked innocently as he twisted the metal ring around the base of Ulquiorra's cock, moving it neither up nor down.

"Yesssss….that! Take it off!"

"Why would I do a thing like that? That doesn't make any sense at all," the pink-haired espada teased.

"It hurts…I need to come," he finally admitted and was rewarded with the sight of Szayel's cock giving the slightest movement as it too became further engorged.

At that Szayel tried to swallow Ulquiorra completely and was largely successful. As he did so, he also reached up a hand to play with his balls. The reaction was so intense, he was sure that Ulquiorra had finally started to let go of his inhibitions. His back arched off the table as he tried to force more of himself into that delicious mouth and he gave a moan so heated that even Szayel blushed at the sound of it.

Before he could really process what was happening to him, Ulquiorra felt himself rushing toward orgasm once. He couldn't believe this was happening again. His breath came in great pants as he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. There was nothing he could do, no resistance left to offer. He felt himself cum hard, even harder than the first time…or the second. Wait, was he at three already today? The very idea made his head spin even faster. But, as predicted, Szayel did not remove the ring, only providing him with a false release which served to make the situation even more desperate.

Before he could think, Szayel had gracefully dismounted and was scratching frantically at his clipboard. As his eyes began to regain their focus, he saw Szayel smiling warmly down at him. "What?" he snarled.

Szayel's fingers wiped something from his cheek before bringing it before his face to see. There was a small drop of moisture. "Do you know what this is? You had your eyes so firmly shut that you actually made yourself cry." He awed, tasting that one before gathering the other two in a small vile.

Once again, Ulquiorra felt rage fill him but he was too high-strung to do anything about it but weakly thrash about while making menacing stares.

The scientist didn't wait for him to stop this time before wrapping his hand around the overly engorged length to begin messaging. Ulquiorra gasped at the contact. Even those careful touches felt as intense as the strongest grip "Damn it," he hissed.

"My jaw's a little sore, I hope this is okay," Szayel informed apologetically.

"Take…it…off…" Ulquiorra managed through gritted teeth.

Szayel ignored him in favor of checking his temperature once again. He made no remarks on it this time but he did stick it back in rather quickly and with much more force than any of the other times.

The fourth espada gave a heated gasp at the intrusion, now even more intrusive than before as it wiggled around and occasionally brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. It made his vision blur around the edges and body squirm uncontrollably.

Szayel giggled, "I didn't know that you found being penetrated so enjoyable. Here," he removed his hand from Ulquiorra's cock and began licking his fingers, obviously making a show of it. He licked from palm to tip on his index and middle fingers before wrapping his tongue around each one, making sure they were dripping with saliva. "I am sorry for using such crude lubrication…but if I use my famous concoction, you may very well go mad with desire," he informed while withdrawing the thermometer. It was clear how badly he wanted to lube up the fourth with his aphrodisiac oil and just how much self-control it took to repressed that urge.

Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered and rolled as his back arched and his mouth gaped open in a silent moan. Szayel, with no sense of hesitation, only single-minded purpose had stuck his long, slender fingers straight inside him, hitting his prostate with out error.

"If…if not going to…" he found it difficult to speak and when the researcher began to message, rather than just prod, he lost his words.

"If I'm not going to what?" Szayel prompted in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ulquiorra didn't hear him, or if he did, it didn't register enough for him to form a response. To was too lost in the unyielding sea of sensation that Szayel was providing him. The fourth felt his body moving of his volition, trying to ride the fingers that messaged the overly sensitive spot deep within him.

"This technique his called 'milking the prostate'. Usually, it takes quite a while but with as over stimulated as you are," Szayel didn't get the opportunity to finish his unnecessary explanation before Ulquiorra felt the surge of another orgasm overtake his body, "you should climax with a fair amount of ease." The scientist laughed just a little at just how easy it was. In his past experiments, he had not teased his subject to such a desperate state before attempting the technique. Rather, it had been one of the first things he'd tried in an attempt to see just how much stimulation it would take to force an orgasm in that manner.

Just as Ulquiorra gave the horse cry signaling his false peak, Grimmjaw burst into the facility. He'd been nearly there already but when he heard the strangled sounds that his partner was making, he quickened his pace and arrived just in time to see Ulquiorra trying to come. He was taken aback by the sight. Szayel was hardly touching him, save the fingers lodged inside him, and his erection throbbed untouched in the open, sterile air of the laboratory. His entire body had a rosy flush that looked odd on the porcelain skin of the fourth espada and his entire person held an unprecedented amount of tension. It looked like every muscle in his body was about to tear itself apart. Grimmjaw couldn't help but be taken in by the sight it both captivated and disturbed him. There was one other feeling that he couldn't identify. It was a strange mix of protective pity and defensive anger. Suddenly, he felt guilty for abandoning his comrade to be violated to such an extreme and he needed to do something about it. However, he knew that Ulquiorra's pride would never allow him forgive Grimmjaw for any sort of rescue so he had to do it just right.

All this was lost on the fourth espada who was starting to black out after his third false release. His head rolled from side to side and he was mumbling incoherently as his vision began to fade. He barely felt his comrade withdraw as his consciousness faded. He didn't even notice the arrival of his original lover.

"Ah, Grimmjaw, you've finally returned." Szayel was wiping off his hand as he spoke.

"Yeah," the sixth distractedly replied. As much as he disliked seeing his partner like that, it was enticing just the same. "Are you done with him yet?" he asked as he set the clean uniform on the table next to the one Ulquiorra lay on.

"Nearly. I was hoping you would return sooner. I thought he might like it if you gave him his actual release," Szayel replied thoughtfully.

Grimmjaw was a little surprised by that but didn't argue.

"I'm glad to see you're on board. Help me turn him around so you can get the job done," he instructed as he began to unbind his subject.

The sixth gave a confused look. He saw no reason why moving him was at all necessary for giving him what he so obviously needed.

Szayel sensed his comrade's hesitation. "Come on, before he wakes up. He won't be out for long," he encouraged.

Grimmjaw reluctantly complied, helping Szayel flip the unconscious fourth espada onto his stomach.

When Ulquiorra finally began to stir, he found he was no longer lying on his back but rather on his knees and elbows but still secured to the table. This allowed much more freedom of movement but left him feeling even more vulnerable than before he blacked out. He growled, "What is the meaning of this? Release me!" His entire body ached, especially his cock, which was still painfully constricted. In fact, he quickly realized that it wasn't the change in his position that caused him to wake but the fact that his member hurt so terribly bad.

"Ah, I see you've awoken…" Szayel gave him a disturbingly warm smile, "and your Grimmy is back so we can finish up."

It was only then that he noticed the presence of his lover. "Grimm-ah!" he didn't get to finish the name because he could feel his cock being gently stroked by large callused hands.

The sixth marveled at the way the normally fair-skinned arancar shuddered at the touches. "Let's do this," he stated confidently.

"By all means," Szayel urged as he took a step back to give them some room.

Ulquiorra felt more than saw Grimmjaw climb up onto the table and settle in behind him.

Grimmjaw took a moment to free his erection, which had returned at the sight of his incapacitated and aroused comrade, before sliding into his anxious opening. He groaned at the tight heat, even hotter than he was used to and bent over to cover Ulquiorra's shaking body with his own.

The green-eyed arancar shivered at the feeling of his partner's breath in his ear as he spoke.

"Don't worry. This will all be over soon," Grimmjaw tried to soothe as he ran his fingers through Ulquiorra's sweat-dampened hair.

The fourth espada growled at the kind words. "Just get it over with!"

"I've never seen you this impatient…I rather like it," Grimmjaw teased as he began to thrust into his comrade. Ulquiorra was so hot and responsive that he knew he wouldn't last too long but he would enjoy it while it lasted.

Ulquiorra didn't hear him, being fucked like that was too much for his senses and he couldn't concentrate even if he tried. He only vaguely recognized the sounds of pleasure that echoed through the facility as his own. It was probably better that way because if he could hear them, they would have caused his inhibitions to return.

It didn't take long for either of the arancar on the dissection table to forget about the third in the room who happened to be writing as quickly as he possibly could ever little detail that he observed. This was a goldmine for him and he would be damned if he was going to miss a single thing. He was especially intrigued by the fact that Ulquiorra seemed to have no concern for resisting the sixth instead he was pushing back with what little movement he was allowed with total abandon. He couldn't help thinking that they looked beautiful like that but would never share that thought with either of them.

The feeling of Grimmjaw's tongue tracing the scar on his neck brought him back to reality enough to speak, if only barely, "Grimm…take that thing off me…please," the last word was barely a whisper but he knew it was heard.

Grimmjaw gave the slightest chuckle. "I have a better idea…" He didn't elaborate before he felt Ulquiorra's body convulse with another phantom release, causing him to lose himself inside his partner with a loud groan.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" Ulquiorra yelled in frustration, smacking his head hard against the table.

"Shhh…" Grimmjaw soothed, once again running his fingers through the dark, messy hair of his lover and without another word, he hopped off the table and tackled Szayel.

The scientist yelped in surprise. "Grimmjaw, what are you doing?"

"You are too cruel to your superiors. You should be more careful," he informed, his tone scathing as he bashed the eighth's head against the side of the table, making sure that Ulquiorra could see everything.

Szayel flailed and fought to get away but the grip that Grimmjaw had on him was too strong and he could not break away.

Ulquiorra relished the frantic look on the pink-haired arancar's face.

With Szayel sufficiently stunned, Grimmjaw held on to him with one hand and used his free hand to free his lover.

The fourth espada stretched his limbs leisurely before helping Grimmjaw hoist the eighth onto his own table.

"How do you want him?" Grimmjaw asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"On his hands and knees, how he belongs," Ulquiorra answered, fastening the researcher's wrists with the thin leather straps.

Szayel laughed nervously, "What do you plan to do? You can't do anything to me that I haven't already done to myself," he tried to coax.

Ulquiorra scoffed but didn't reply. He simply got back up onto the table. Swiftly, he lifted Szayel's knees, causing him to lose what little balance his position provided and smack his head on the table again, this time causing blood to run freely from his nose. No one said word as Ulquiorra began to fuck him wheelbarrow style.

Szayel wished he could see Ulquiorra as he rode him, betting the expression on the fourth's face would have been priceless. Grimmjaw, however, could see everything and though he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of his lover drilling another into a table, it was the very least that Ulquiorra deserved after all he'd been put through.

"You know, you can take that ring off any time now," Szayel reminded, feeling the dry penetration beginning to get to him and he winced.

"I don't mind it so much now," Ulquiorra's tone was chiding between ragged breaths. He didn't wait too much longer to unclasp the ring at the base of his cock, immediately spilling several orgasm's worth of cum into his receptacle, before dropping the eighth unceremoniously and climbing off the table for the final time. "There's your sample," Ulquiorra spat.

Szayel gave a defeated grumble as he looked down between his legs to see blood and semen running down his thighs.

The fourth was dressed in a matter of moments. "Come on Grimmjaw, let's go."

Grimmjaw nodded and they left together, leaving the scientist strapped to his own table.

Once they were out of the eighth's realm, Ulquiorra stumbled and actually allowed Grimmjaw to catch him without complaint.

"You're a goddamn mess," Grimmjaw needlessly informed as he gathered his partner into his arms.

Ulquiorra fought being picked up but he was so worn that it wasn't much of a fight.

"Stop fussing. Just let me do this," Grimmjaw told him in an even tone before carrying him to his realm to bathe him.

The fourth barely gave a small, "Thank you," followed by a quick peck on the cheek before they fell asleep and slept very soundly together that evening.

Neither gave a second thought to Szayel after they left him. What was done was done and no one could do anything about it but hope that whatever the eighth might have learned could be put to good use.

Szayel, on the other hand, was stuck on his table for quite some time after they left.

Shortly after watching the sixth and the fourth leave, one of Szayel's faccion gathered the courage to enter the laboratory.

"Good, let me go," he ordered as soon as he saw his subordinate.

The faccion hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Szayel-sama said not to release anyone under any circumstance short of a direct order from Aizen-sama," it reminded.

"You fool! I didn't mean me!" he yelled angrily.

The faccion looked at the tank where his fellow faccion now resided and then back to his master. "I'm sorry!" he squeaked before running out of the lab.

It took another three hours before Szayel could gather enough raietsu to break the bindings.


	14. Epilogue or Broken Toys

I couldn't help feeling I left this a little unfinished. I hope this pleases...

* * *

"I turn them into powerful super-beings and _this_ is what they get distracted by?" Aizen complained.

"Oh? Are the visits from that ryoka boy still bothering you?" the fox-faced man surmised, rising from his seat to walk around the large desk to stand behind his captain's chair. He felt the brunette relax a bit as he ran his long, boney fingers through the leader's hair.

"I hoped that when I heard about the incident with Szayel, that they would be over it…" he began and allowed his comrade to finish for him.

"…but Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are still preoccupied with him, aren't they."

"It's most insulting," Aizen spat. "I don't really care if they fuck each other, but bringing outsiders into it and then let it become a distraction. Something needs to be done."

"What would you like me to do?" Gin assumed as he continued messaging the older man's scalp.

"No. I think I need to do something myself. I'm just not sure what yet."

"Well, if your children are too distracted by a mere toy, perhaps you should take it from them," Gin suggested.

Aizen laughed a little at that and a moment later replied, "I think I know just what to do," before melting into the attention he was receiving.

* * *

"Ah, Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw, please…have a seat," Aizen distractedly instructed while Gin closed the door behind them.

Once seated, Ulquiorra reached up to remove his right eye.

"Nng. Um, Ulquiorra, you needn't do that." He paused, bit his lip ever so slightly before continuing, "I haven't asked you here for your reports."

"Then what is it?" Grimmjaw tried not to sound too demanding. He didn't exactly succeed but it appeared their leader was too distracted to either notice or care.

"Ah…just a moment," he held a finger up, to ask for another few seconds before telling them why they'd been summoned. Then, he did something they didn't expect. He slid his chair backward and looked down at his lap. With a gentle smile he led a certain orange-haired soul reaper out from under the desk.

After a moment to savor the looks of shock and horror from his creations, he spoke to the young man, "I thought I told you, no teeth."

"I'm sorry, Souske-sama," Ichigo replied impishly as he crawled from beneath the desk, revealing that he was totally nude.

Aizen took a sideways glance to enjoy the respective looks of shock on his espada's faces. While Ulquiorra, of course, was trying not to give too much away with his body language, Grimmjaw, of course, was already starting to fume. With an all-too-gentle smile to be genuine, he replied to the young man, "Yes you are."

The arrancar watched as their master took the soul reaper by his vibrant orange hair, pulled him to his feet, around the side of the desk and bent him over. He made sure to smack Ichigo's head on the desk hard enough that the espada could tell just by looking at him that he was seeing stars. But Ichigo didn't complain. He simply gave a whimper and raised his hips suggestively. That was when Grimmjaw's jaw nearly dropped. It did actually drop when he realized that Aizen had not retied his sash and was slipping his still-erect member out of his pants.

When he penetrated the young man with no preparation or warning, he heard a gasp from his espada even through the near-sream of pain that tore from Ichigo. He could swear that he could hear Grimmjaw give a protective growl when he withdrew with blood coating his erection. At that, he threw a dangerous look at the sixth.

When he really started to ride the young soul reaper, sometimes slamming into him hard enough to move the desk a little, Grimmjaw stood to leave but when he was about half way to standing, he felt Aizen's spiritual pressure press in around him, forcing him back into his seat.

Seeing his comrade's failure, Ulquiorra shifted uncomfortably to find that now, he too was pinned to his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Grimmjaw demanded but the only reply he received was the screams, and now moans, coming from Ichigo.

This went on for another few minutes until Ichigo spoke. "Aaa! Souske-same, please…aahh…."

Both the sixth and the fourth visibly tensed at the plea.

"No," Aizen firmly replied.

Another few minute went by and the plea was repeated, this time more desperately. "P-please, Souske-same, let me cum!" he begged, tears now forming in his eyes.

"Insolent child," the brunette complained before grabbing a handful of orange hair and hitting the soul reaper's head on the desk again.

This blow nearly knocked him unconscious and his body slackened. Ichigo continued to scream and cry out but was not rewarded with a release. Instead, Aizen rode him even harder until he released himself violently inside. He appeared disappointed, but that was only to cover how pleased he was by the looks of horror that his creatures were now showing.

Again, he took Ichigo by the hair, pulled him from the desk, and threw him to the floor where he lost consciousness. But right before he did, he managed to mumble, "Thank you…Souske-sama…"

The gratitude went unrecognized. Aizen simply tucked himself back into his pants, tied his sash, and sat down at his desk. He gave his espada an even look, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra immediately replied as this was a demonstration that he didn't are to see twice.

Grimmjaw wasn't as quick to reply. In fact, he wasn't even looking at his master. He was fixed on the limp body on the floor just to his right.

"Grimmjaw," Aizen raised his voice, "have I made myself clear?" He would have been offended by the lack of attention if he wasn't so pleased by what the sixth found so distracting.

"Y-yes…Aizen-sama," he barely replied.

"Good. Now go, I tire of this," he turned his chair so that he was no longer facing them and listened for them to take their leave, which was quick to say the least.

When they were gone, he turned back around to see his fox-faced friend smiling at him.

"I think that did the trick," Gin complimented, "but I only said to take their toy." His grin grew wider.

"Yes," Aizen agreed as he recalled his sword from its illusionary state, watching the body on the floor disappear, "but I knew taking their toy would not be enough. I need to break it in front of them to get my point across."


End file.
